Impulse
by Keyote
Summary: They had left on a simple mission, but neither could have guessed what would happen while on this mission. Things will happen that will change everything in their lives forever. LEMON warning in chpt.1 and 7
1. Waterfall Impusle

I don't own Naruto

Warning: this story contains a lemon, read at your own risk

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NauHina: Impulse

We should always live our lives with the knowledge that tomorrow could be our last. We should live each and every day to the fullest and experience as much as we can as often as we can because days like these will never come again.

Naruto and Hinata slowly made their way outside the main gate of the village as they headed off to the Living Valley were the tracking bug called the Bikochu was said to live. As they made their way along the path, Naruto looked over at Hinata and asked "So, where are Kiba and Shino? I was surprised to see you talking about this mission with granny Tsunade and that you were apparently doing it alone." Hinata, who had been lost in thought over the fact she would be spending the next week alone with her crush, jumped at hearing his voice before looking at him with a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"Um well, after what happened earlier at the hospital when you were begging lady Tsunade to let you go look for Sasuke, I wanted to help you if it was possible. Shino said that he knew of an insect that could help us find Sasuke and where we could find it. It was then that Kiba's sister Hana ran up and said she needed both his and Shino's help with a mission. Before they left, Shino reached into his pocket and pulled out a book on insects he always has on him and found the page on the Bikochu and gave it to me in the event I decided to go look for it myself before they got back."

Naruto nodded, then looked at her for a moment and smiled. This caused Hinata's blush to increase even more. "You know Hinata, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you talk with out stuttering or speaking quietly to where I can barely hear you. Has anyone said that you have a very pretty voice?" Hinata had to look away to hide her face which was now a deep red. "N-no, nobodies e-ever said t-that to me b-before, Naruto. Thank y-you."

"There's no need for thanks Hinata, it's the truth. But I do need to ask, why didn't you just wait till Kiba and Shino got back to take on this mission or why didn't you request another team go with you? Why take this mission on by yourself?" asked Naruto out of curiosity. Hinata managed to get her blush down to being nothing more than rosy cheeks. She then looked at him and said "Well, I know how important f-finding Sasuke and bringing him back is to you, so I w-wanted to help you as soon as possible. And as to why I was going to t-try this alone? Well, I didn't want to i-inconvenience any of the o-other teams."

She felt her blush starting to grow again, but it was what Naruto did next that was to much for her. Naruto came to a stop and turned to face her as he said "Hinata, thank you. Really, thank you for doing all this for me. I know that you have your own worries to deal with in life, but the fact you are willing to put your own needs aside just to help me means more to me than you can ever know. You doing this is just one of the many reasons why I like you. I can honestly say that your one of my best friends and I would do anything for you if you ever needed me to do something for you."

Hinata was about to respond when Naruto reached out and pulled her to him and wrapped her into a warm hug. Hinata's heart started racing as her whole body went red. 'N-Naruto's hugging m-me! He's h-hugging me!' she thought over and over again in her mind. She wanted to return his hug when suddenly everything started to grow dark around her. Her mind screamed out as she begged herself to not faint, but it was to little to late as she did that very thing. Feeling Hinata go limp on him sent Naruto into a panick. "Hinata? HINATA? Oh crap, what did I do?" he yelled to himself, thinking he might have killed her.

Hinata woke up a few minutes later and found herself moving even though her feet weren't on the ground. She then realized she was being carried by Naruto piggy back style. Her arms were draped over his shoulders, both her legs were on either side oh his waist and were being supported by his hands, and her head resting against his. "Naruto?" she said in a small voice that he almost didn't notice. "Oh Hinata, your awake now? Thank kami, I was worried that I had killed you or something when I hugged you."

Hinata found herself fighting back tears at hearing this. 'I made Naruto worry? Why....why can't I ever do anything right when I'm around him. Why do I always have to mess up and make myself look like a fool?' "I'm sorry if I made you worry about me, Naruto. I know I must be a burden at times to you." Naruto shook his head and said "You've never been a burden to me Hinata. On the contrary, you have always bee a big help to me. Perhaps more than any other person ever has been to me.

Hinata, who had been mentally cursing herself for always being weak, found herself gasping at what she had just heard Naruto say. "I-Is that really t-true Naruto? I'm n-not a burden t-to you?" Naruto turned his head so he could see her's and said "No, of course not Hinata. I could never think of you like that. In fact, you've probably done more for me than anyone else in the village ever has in my whole life. You don't know what that means to me."

"R-really?" asked a surprise Hinata. Naruto nodded and said "It's true, I swear it. Like how you were willing to risk both you and your teams chances of becoming Chunin just so you could help me pass the written test. You giving me that amazing medical cream that did wonders for my injuries I got fighting Kiba. You doing this mission just to help me out with finding my lost teammate. And the biggest thing of all was what you said to me the day I had my fight with Neji. If it hadn't been for you and the words you spoke that day, I don't think I would have won that fight and kept my vow to you."

Hinata's blush became a deep red that covered her entire face as she said "I'm sure y-you would have won the match, Naruto. Your the strongest p-person I have ever known. I know you would have w-won." Naruto came to a stop and Hinata said "Naruto?" "Hinata, thank you. Truly, I thank from the bottom of my heart. Like I said before, nobody has ever said such words to me before. It because of both that and many other things about you that can allow me to say that I really like you, Hinata. Your definitely my favorite girl, even more than Sakura. Just don't tell her I said that, OK?"

Hinata's heart was beating faster than she ever thought possible at hearing what Naruto had just said to her. 'I'm Naruto's favorite? This has to be some kind of dream, some wonderful dream that I never want to wake up from.' She nuzzled her face against the back of his neck, which caused Naruto to blush. 'What's she doing? Well, it's not that it doesn't feel good or nothing. In fact, I kind of like it.' After standing there for a few moments and enjoying the feeling he was getting from her actions, Naruto finally asked "So Hinata, are you OK to walk again or do you need me to carry you for a little while longer?"

Hinata stopped what she was doing as she realized what it was she was doing. Now she felt embarrassed about the whole thing. But Naruto didn't seem mad at her. "I'm good Naruto. Thank you for carrying me like this." Naruto sat her down and turned to look at her. "Hey, no problem Hinata. What are friends for, after all?" Hinata nodded as she blushed deeply. Naruto noticed this and asked "Hey Hinata, I've been wondering something recently." She looked at him and asked "What is it Naruto?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he said "Well, I noticed that your cheeks, and your whole face on occasions, turns red whenever your around me. Are you blushing at those times or are you just not feeling good?"

Hinata looked at him in surprise and said "I guess I'm always blushing when ever your around Naruto. Why do you think that I might be sick?" Naruto looked down sadly as he said "Well, back in the academy, I wanted to walk up to you one day and ask if you wanted to play with me. But one of the other kids stopped me and asked me if I knew why your cheeks were always red whenever I got near you. I told him I felt you were just blushing and he said that it was actually because you were allergic to me or something. He also said the reason why you never want to be near me was because your were afraid of me."

Hinata gasped at hearing this. "W-When was this, Naruto?" Naruto's sad expression seemed to worsen as he said "When we were about seven years old. I had noticed that you were usually alone, so I wanted to see if you wanted to be my friend and play with me. After hearing what that kid said, I decided to stay away because I actually believed him about you being allergic to me. Plus, since you were always kept your distance from me back in those days, I guess I bought into what he said about you being afraid of me as well. I was a real idiot back then, huh?"

Before Naruto knew it, Hinata had moved forward and wrapped him into a tight hug. He heard her sob into his jacket as her body shook. Instinctively, he reached up and hugged her back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to make you feel like that back in those days. I was just really shy and timid because of my families constant put downs and I really had no confidence in myself. I always wanted to talk to you, play with you, and be your friend but I was afraid you might reject me. Can you ever forgive me for being so distant to you?" she said thru her sobs.

Naruto nodded and said "Sure, if you can forgive me for being an idiot and actually believing that jerk who told me that lie." Hinata looked him in the eyes and nodded. They broke apart and just stood there for a moment. Hinata found herself having an internal debate over if she should tell him or not. Finally, she decided that now was the right time to do so. "Naruto..." Before she could even begin, Naruto said "Well, we better hurry. We have a lot of ground to cover and not much time till the sun sets. Oh, I'm sorry Hinata. What were you about to ask?"

Hinata shook her head and said "It's OK Naruto, it's not that important right now. I'll tell you later." Naruto nodded as they began to walk again. 'Why, why couldn't I tell him? OK, no problem. I still have time to telll him and before this mission is over, I will.' Hinata thought to herself as they moved on down the road. Meanwhile, Naruto found himself also lost in thought. 'Hm, this is the second time I've felt this feeling when I'm around her. The first was when she told me that I was a strong person in her eyes before I had my battle with Neji. But, what is this feeling I'm having and why does it make me think my heart skipped a beat?'

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

(meanwhile, back in the village)

Tsunade was busy working on some paper work as she allowed herself to think about the days event's. She was wondering if she should have assigned others to go with Naruto and Hinata on this mission. At the time. she didn't think it would be that much of a problem since they were simply going to a small insect filled valley to catch one minor bug. There was very little if any chance at all of them running into anybody else while out there, so allowing them to go with just the two of them seemed like a good idea.

And besides, she had another reason for letting them go by themselves. Tsunade had recently learned from Sakura that Hinata had a monster crush on Naruto, but she was to shy to tell him about how she felt. And Naruto being who he is was completely oblivious to her affections for him, which was understandable since his life had been such that actually knowing what real love feels like and being able to tell when another person loves you in a romantic way was a near impossible thing for anyone to do. Sakura also felt that Naruto crush on her wasn't as strong as he believed it was and that he was most likely reading more into his feelings for her than what was actually there.

Tsunade had hoped that in addition to having this mission be successful and finally getting Naruto off her back about Sasuke, this mission will also allow Hinata to find her courage to tell Naruto how she felt about him and if Naruto wasn't a complete idiot, he would want to return her feelings or at least be willing to return them which would allow him to finally experience something he had been missing out on in life. She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a knock from the door. "I wonder who that could be? Come in" she said to the person on the other side of the door.

(NaruHina)

The sun was beginning to set as Naruto and Hinata found a small clearing off the main road to set up camp. "Naruto, are you sure we should be stopping now? We could go a little further if you want to." said Hinata as she put her back pack against a rock. "Well, if Kiba and Shino were here, I'd probably be saying the same thing right now. But the truth is that we should set up camp now both because we still have some light available to make setting up camp easier as well as getting things like fire wood and water from a nearby water source if there is one around. Plus, we might not find another good spot to set up at besides this in the time we have left before the sun goes down."

Hinata nodded as they set up the large tent and placed their sleeping bags inside. After they were done, Hinata used her Byakugan to scout the area and she was able to see a small water source nearby to use. "Naruto, I can see a river to the east of here." Naruto nodded and said "OK, can you go get some water while I get some fire wood?" Hinata nodded as they went about there jobs. Hinata soon arrived and got the water needed. She also noticed a nearby water fall and felt it might be useful with her secret training if she could find the time for it.

Meanwhile Naruto and several shadow clones had returned from gathering fire wood and had finished getting a small fire started when Hinata returned. "Hey Hinata, do you need a hand?" Hinata shook her head as she put the bottles down before her and said "I'm good Naruto. Hold on for just a second and I'll start making dinner." Naruto looked at her and said "You don't have to do that if you don't want to Hinata. I can make dinner too. After all, I'm not that bad a cook." Hinata blushed and said "How about we make dinner together then, Naruto."

Naruto nodded happily as she walk over to him. Her mind was racing at the idea of making dinner with Naruto for them to eat together alone, so much so that she failed to notice a tree root sticking out of the ground that her foot caught on it, causing her to stumble and fall forward. Naruto rushed over and grabbed her, but ended up falling back himself onto the ground with her on top of him. They both looked at each other wide eyed as their faces were only an inch apart. So close were they that they could feel each others warm breath caress their faces.

Both Naruto and Hinata were blushing madly as they looked into each others eyes. "Hinata?" said Naruto as he looked at her as if he was in a trance. "Naruto?" said Hinata as she was in the same state as him. Neither knew or understood the power that took control over them at that moment and the fact was that neither of them cared. Naruto lifted his head up and Hinata lowered hers as their lips came into contact for the very first time. They remained in the embrace for about ten seconds, both lost to the wonderful feeling that was surging thru their young bodies. When the kiss finally broke, they looked at each other again before they both realized what it was they had just done and quickly separated from each other.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I don't know what came over me just now" said Naruto in a panicked and worried voice, a dark blush was covering his whole face. Hinata's face was also wrapped in a fierce blush as she sat there thinking on what had just happened. 'I kissed Naruto and he kissed me. I can't believe me and Naruto JUST KISSED EACH OTHER!' Her body began to sway back and forth before she fainted dead away. Naruto rushed to her side, worried that he had done something to wrong her.

As he got to her, he saw a small smile grace her lips, her cheeks were rosy pink in color as he heard her say quietly in her sleep "Naruto....amazing...." For a second, Naruto wasn't sure what to think as he looked at her. But seeing how she seemed happy, he relaxed and begain to work on making dinner for them. He hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him for kissing her and he had a feeling that she wouldn't be mad either. As he thought about it, he realized that he liked the kiss he had with her and that he was actually happy that she had been the first girl he had ever kissed.

Hinata awoke to the smell of cooked fish in the air. She pulled herself up and looked around and said "Naruto?" "Over here Hinata" came a voice to her right. Hinata looked and saw Naruto adding some spices to the fish after pulling them away from the fire. "You woke up just in time too. Our dinner is ready to be eaten" he said as he handed her her fish on a stick. "Thank you, Naruto" she said as she took it from him. She blew on it several times before taking a bite out of it. The fish tasted good to her, much better than any other cooked fish she had ever eaten before.

"Naruto, where did you get the fish from and why do they taste so good?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto. After swallowing the bite he had in his mouth, Naruto looked at her and said "I sent a clone over to the river and had it get some fish to eat. Normally, I'd be eating ramen about now but in the excitement of doing this mission with you, I guess I forgot to pack any ramen to eat. As for the taste, it's something I learned from a woman named Tsunami back when my team went to the Land of Wave on our first A-ranked mission, though we thought it was a C-ranked mission at the time. So, does it taste good?"

Hinata nodded happily before taking another bite from her fish. After swallowing, she said "Yes, it's very good. You really are a good cook, Naruto." Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Really, I never thought of myself as a good cook, just a decent one. Well, let's keep eating as these fish aren't going to eat themselves." Hinata nodded as they continued to enjoy their meal together. Once they were finished, Hinata decided to ask Naruto something that was on her mind. "Naruto, why did you kiss me earlier?" she asked as her cheeks shined with a pink glow.

For a second, Naruto wasn't sure how to answer her. He was worried that he might have offended her in some way even though she had returned the kiss without hesitation. Realizing that he was nervous about the whole thing, Hinata quickly added "I'm not mad that you kissed me, Naruto. I actually really liked it. I'm just wondering why you kissed me. I always thought you liked Sakura?"

Relaxing at hearing that she wasn't mad at him, Naruto said "Honestly, I'm not sure why I kissed you. I just had this impulse and I went with it. And as for Sakura, after I brought granny Tsunade back and I saw how Sakura was with Sasuke and how she asked me to bring him back when he left the village, I made the decision to move on and get over my crush on her. I do still care about her and I know I always will too. But I made the decision that it was time I moved on from that crush and see if there might be anyone else out there I can find a future with in a romantic way. What about you Hinata? Why did you kiss me as well?"

Hinata's blushed like mad at his question. "Well, like you yourself said Naruto, it was an impulse I had and I just went with it. And to be honest, I really liked it. I liked it a lot. It made for a very memorable first kiss that I'll always remember." Naruto looked at her surprised and asked "That was your first kiss? You mean you and Kiba never kissed each other before?" Hinata gasped at what he said and asked "N-Naruto, what makes y-you think me and Kiba a-are dating?" Naruto looked away and said "Well, I heard that you and him were an item. At least, that's the rumor that is going around anyways."

Before he knew it, Hinata was right by him and both her hands were gripping his shoulders. "We're not Naruto, there's nothing going on between me and Kiba. I think of him like a brother and I'm sure he sees me as a sister. Besides, their is another boy I like and I want to be with anyways." Naruto looked her straight in her eyes and simply asked "Who?" What Hinata did next would change everything between her and Naruto forever as she said "You, Naruto, your the boy I really like. No, your the boy that I really love with all my heart."

And before Naruto could respond, she moved in and pressed her lips roughly against his. For just a moment, Naruto sat there stunned as Hinata kissed him with all her passion for him going into the kiss. His mind racing as he thought back on all their times together and then everything made sense to him. Her fainting, her shyness around him, and her willingness to help him no matter what. Now he knew what it all meant just as he knew what the feeling was that had born the day they had talked at the training ground. Her words had made his heart start to want her. He had started to fall in love with her too.

Hinata broke the kiss and looked at him. At first, she thought she had made a mistake and was about to apologize when Naruto grabbed both her shoulders with his hands and said in a voice barely above a whisper "Please, don't stop Hinata." And with that, Naruto pulled her back to him as their lips again made contact with each other. Hinata was the one stunned now, but it only lasted a few seconds before she returned his kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Her body moved to sit on his lap as the two of them lost all awareness of the world around them.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

(Leaf Village main gate)

Three figures emerged as the sun finished setting along the horizon. The lead figure said "Do you both remember the mission we've been assigned too?" They other two nodded as the leader looked down the road and said "Then let us hurry and catch up with them as soon as possible. The sooner the mission is complete, the better." And with that, the three ninja started their run thru the threes as the raced to catch up with a certain young pair.

(NaruHina)

It was late at night when Hinata awoke inside the tent. After she and Naruto had finished with their make out session, they had simply sat there with their backs resting against a tree and held each other close as they enjoyed the moment of just being there alone together. Hinata was really happy that it was just the two of them because if her team had been present, then none of this would have happened and Naruto would still be oblivious to her feelings for him as she would be to his for her.

She looked over and saw Naruto sleeping next to her in his sleeping bag, wearing his funny looking night cap that resembled a large tadpole with buck teeth that looked as if it was trying to bite his head. She giggled at the sight before she removed herself from her sleeping bag and exited the tent. She quietly made her way back to the waterfall she had seen when gathering water earlier so she could begin her training. She knew she should be resting now as they still had a ways to go in the morning, but the events of the day had made sleeping for her next to impossible what with how happy she was right now.

She arrived and looked at the falls. They were an amazing sight to see at night, so much so that they took her breath away. She began to remove her clothes so as not to get them wet from the water. Once she was completely nude, she walked out into the water and started her water dance. Meanwhile, Naruto himself awoke having need to go too the bathroom. He was still half asleep so he didn't notice Hinata not being there. After taking care of his business, he started to return the the camp when he heard the sound of the falls nearby. Curious as to what it would look like at night, Naruto headed off in that direction.

As Naruto arrived, the sight of the falls made him take a deep breath. It really did look amazing at night. But then he saw something that put the falls to unending shame. Standing out in the middle of the water was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Her movements along the water; the graceful dance that she was performing sent him into a dazed trance. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she was, in his mind, perfect. He started to move forward, not knowing what force was driving him when he came to a sudden stop just before his foot could come into contact with a moss covered rock.

'She...she looks familiar' Naruto thought as he better observed the girl. It was then that the moon came out of hiding from behind the clouds and fully illuminated the vision that was before him. Naruto suffered a sudden intake of breath as he finally saw who the girl was. 'Hinata' his thought as he looked at her. He realized that she was naked and that made him blush fiercely, but he continued to look at her, unable to take his eyes away from the sight that was before him. After a few more moments and unable to stop himself, he walked out onto the water and approached her.

Hinata came to a stopped as she looked up at the full moon and marveled at the site. 'A perfect night to cap off the perfect day' she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her against a person's body. At first, she was scared and was about to scream when she realized this person's touch was all so familiar to her. It was then she felt the person lean his head in close to her left ear, his hot breath sending a shiver of excitement up and down her body as he said to her "Hinata, why didn't you ever tell me?"

She was confused at first about what she was being asked. "What do you mean, Naruto? Tell you what?" She gasped as he nibbled on her ear for a moment creating a feeling that she very much enjoyed before he said "Why didn't you ever tell me that you are a moon goddess?" Hinata gasped as she managed to turn around and look at him. "I'm a what?" she asked in a quiet and confused voice. "A moon goddess, Hinata. Your so amazing and radiantly beautiful to me that you have to be a goddess who descended from the heavens and the moon amplifies your beauty even more so, hence your a moon goddess."

Hinata's whole body blushed red at hearing and knowing that Naruto believed her a goddess. She leaned in and kissed him before saying "Thank you Naruto, that has to be the sweetest and most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." He looked at her and smiled as he said "And I meant every single word of it too, Hinata." Unable to hold themselves back any longer, they embraced in another passionate kiss that swept the whole world around them way, only leaving the two of them in existence.

As they kissed, Hinata suddenly felt a hardness beginning to press against her belly. She quickly realized what it must be and blushed even more as she pulled away. Naruto, aware of what was happening, looked at her and said "Sorry Hinata, I really don't have any control over THAT part of me. Please don't be mad." Hinata smiled at him warmly as she said "I'm not mad Naruto, I'm actually happy." He looked at her confused and said "Happy?" She nodded as she hugged him and said "Yes, I'm happy knowing that you want me and I want you too Naruto. Please Naruto, make love to me tonight."

Naruto stood there frozen for a moment as his mind processed what she had just said, what she had just asked of him. "Hinata, did I hear you right just now? Did you just ask me to make love to you tonight?" She nodded and said "Yes Naruto, I did. I want you and I can tell you want me too. It's alright, don't be afraid to show me how much you love me as I want to show you how much I love you with all my heart." Naruto gulped and said "But, aren't we to young to do this sort of thing? And what if you become pregnant? I don't have a condom on me, let alone know any birth control jutsu."

"It doesn't matter Naruto. As far as our ages go, don't forget that we live lives where we could die at any time, on any day. So knowing that, shouldn't we experience all that life has to offer to us while we can? After all, you never know when tomorrow could be the last you'll ever have in this life. And as for me becoming pregnant? If I do, then I would be honored to have your child Naruto. In fact, I wish to bare all your children in the future and to stay by your side forever and ever into eternity."

Naruto held her in his arms for a second before asking "Are you sure this is what you want, Hinata?" She nodded and said "Yes, I been wanting this for a long time now and now that the moment I've dreamed of is finally with in my grasp, I don't want to let it go and lose it forever." Naruto then moved in and gave her a deep, sensual kiss that seemed to last hours for them. When they finally pulled away, Naruto scooped her up into his arms and said "OK Hinata, but if at an time you wish to stop, just tell me. I don't want to do anything to you that you might not want done or be ready for."

She smiled and nodded as he made his way back to the camp and to the awaiting tent so they could have as much privacy as possible, only stopping long enough to grab her clothes from a nearby rock. Once they were back at the tent, Hinata dropped her clothes to the side and Naruto laid her down gently on her sleeping bag. He then stood up and started to remove his clothes so as they wouldn't need to waste time with that little obstacle later. After he had removed his jacket and shirt, he moved to remove his pants when Hinata suddenly shot up and started to kiss his chest while her hands caressed him stomach.

She kissed her way over to one of his nipples and started to kiss and lick it affectionately. Naruto moaned softly as she did this while managing to undo his pants and let them slide down into the ground. He then kicked them away over to where Hinata's clothes were as Hinata moved to his other nipple and took it into her mouth and lightly sucked on it. "Ugh, your good Hinata, your very very good" he said thru another soft moan. She moaned as well as she broke away and said "For you Naruto, I can and will be anything for you." Hinata then reached over and grabbed his boxers and pulled them down herself.

Once they were off and tossed over to join their clothes, Hinata took a good long look at him and gasped. He was gorgeous in her eyes. As far as she was concerned, Naruto was perfect. Her eyes then came upon his semi-hardened member and gasped as her face went red. Naruto smirked at her reaction and couldn't help but ask "So Hinata, like what you see?" All could do was nod as she continued to look at it. He was bigger than she ever imagined him to be and she also knew that she was going to be in for a very pleasant experience soon.

Naruto moved over and kissed her passionately and she returned his kiss with equal passion. Slowly, Naruto lowered her down onto her back as they continued kissing for a few minutes. They soon broke apart as Naruto started kissing her along her chin and neck. Hinata also left her own trail of kisses down his neck as they enjoyed the salty taste of others skin. Unable to hold back, Naruto bit down lightly on the area where her neck and shoulder along the right side met. Hinata gasped at this before giving off a pleased moan as she followed his actions and did the same, causing Naruto to moan as well.

They both strengthened the bite till they both drew a little blood before breaking off and looking eachother inthe eyes again. Seeing a slight trikle of blood from the love bite they gave eachother led them to kiss once again, their tongues playing around roughly inside their mouths. Once they broke away again, Naruto looked at her and asked "So, are you enjoying yourself so far, Hinata?" She nodded happily as she smiled and said "More than I ever thought was possible, Naruto."

He gave her a foxy grin before saying "Then you'll really like this." She looked at him confused as he moved down to her B-cup sized breast and started to kiss them. Hinata moaned again as Naruto stuck his tongue out and started to lick her nipples in a circular motion. Hinata gasped at the feel his his warm saliva on her breast as she moaned out "Naruto, please stop teasing me OHHHHH. Naruto, please AHHHHHH suck on my nipples.....please suck them hard." Wanting her to feel all the pleasure that she deserves, Naruto took her right nipple into his mouth and started sucking as hard as possible.

Hinata gave off a quiet scream/squeal as Naruto's actions caused her body to start squirming under his touch. She could feel how wet she was already and knew that this was nothing compared to what was to soon come. Naruto broke from her right nipple and started on her left which caused her body to arch as a mini-gasm erupted from deep with in her. She cried out his name as he bit down slightly with his teeth while his free hand pinched her other nipple and pulled them both out as far as he could before letting both go in a loud pop.

Hinata was panting heavily as her body was already being covered in a light sweat that made her glow from the moon light that was able to filter in thru the tent. "Are you doing OK, Hinata?" Naruto asked with some concern in his voice. For a moment , she didn't respond as she was still lost in the feeling's he was awakening in her. "Hinata?" he said again. Hinata finally heard him and nodded happily as she said "I-I'm fine Naruto. In fact, I've n-never felt more fine in my whole life." He smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that Hinata. May I?" he said as he looked down towards her secret spot.

She nodded, letting him know she was Ok with that and she approved. Naruto lowered himself down and spread her legs apart and blushed at what he saw, which caused Hinata to blush as well. "Naruto?" she asked, fearing that he wan't happy with what he saw. Naruto looked at her and said more to himself than to her "Beautiful." Her blush increased even more and said "Really?" Naruto nodded before he lowered himself down and gently kissed her opening. Hinata gasped before she melted into his touch as she started to moan loudly.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and started to lick her opening as well as her clit, which he then brought into his mouth and started to suck on it. "Oh Kami, Naruto, that feels good. Please, don't stop" she cried out her her body started to spasm even more than before. Naruto soon let go over her clit and ran his tongue anlong her opening again before sliding it into her. Hinata gasped and cried out more as Naruto's tongue made it's way deeper into her. He soon felt a bundle of nerves that, while working on an impulse, he ran his tongue over.

No sooner than he did this, Hinata's back arch suddenly as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Concerned, Naruto pulled away and looked at the heavily panting girl and asked "Hinata, are you alright?" He was afraid that he had hurt her, but before he could say or do anything else, she reached out with both hands and grabbed his head and thrust it back into her open as she cried out in a begging tone "Naruto, please don't stop." Understanding, Naruto returned to eating her out, finding that nerve bundle again and giving it even more licks which caused her to scream out in pleasure even more.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He continued with this for nearly five minutes, five minutes where Hinata was enraptured by all the sensations his ministrations on her pussy where creating. His tongue ravaged her insides, sending her into a state of bliss she didn't think was possible as she felt an orgasm approach. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore as she screamed out "Naruto, I'm about to cum....I'm about...AHHHH, I'M CUMMING." And with that, Hinata came hard as her juices covered his face and entered into his mouth as he happily drank as much as he could. When her orgasm finally ended and she laid their panting hard. Naruto savoured her taste for a moment before saying "Hinata, your taste is amazing." She opened her eyes and said "Really?"

He nodded as he moved his face up to hers and allowed her to lick her cum that was on his face off with her tongue. After she was done and spent a moment to contemplate the taste of her own release, she smiled at him and said "Your right, I do taste amazing, Naruto." He nodded as he said "I told you so, Hinata. Would I ever lie to you?" She shook her head and said "Never, I know you would never lie to me, Naruto." Hinata then looked down towards Naruto's crotch and licked her lips in anticipation. Naruto looked where she was looking before looking back and said "Hinata?"

She looked at him and said "Can I, Naruto? You gave me so much pleasure in my vagina that I want to give you as much as I can to your dick." Naruto nodded as he allowed Hinata to role him over and watched as she kissed her way down his chest again, moving to his stomach and abdomen (which she bit lightly with her teeth, getting a moan from Naruto) and finally made her way to his member. She blushed at seeing up so close to her face and it appeared to be even bigger than she had last thought it was. She reached out and took his cock into her hands and started to slowly pump him, causing him to moan loudly.

After a minute of this, she saw some pre-cum starting to form at the tip. She licked her way up his shaft and circled the head several times before licking the tip before pulling away and thinking 'Naruto taste so good, it's addicting.' And with that, she took his member into her mouth and started to suck on it while bobbing her head up and down. She allowed her tongue to wrap around and massage it gently. Naruto moaned from her own ministrations as he managed to say as he panted "Oh Kami, Hinata, that...ugh...that feels so good."

Hinata smiled inwardly as she continued to please her love as best she could. Naruto soon found himself reaching his limit as he said "Hinata, I'm gonna cum soon. Very soon." Hearing this, Hinata sped up her actions causing Naruto to loose control. "HINATA" he shouted out as his seed shot into her awaiting mouth. So much was released that she was forced to pull him out of her mouth and let his remaining cum to splatter all over her face, which she didn't mind at all.

While breathing heavily, Naruto managed to look at her and saw her taking a moment to savior the taste of his release that was in her mouth before she swallowed it. She then ran her fingers over the cum on her face, scooped it up, and licked it off to continue to savior his taste. When she was done, she looked at Naruto and smiled as she said "You've just become my new favorite flavor, Naruto." He smiled as he reached up and grabbed her; bringing her down to him into a passionate kiss as he rolled her over and laid a top her once again. They soon parted as Naruto looked at her and asked "So, do you want to go all the way, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and said "Of course Naruto. I've been wanting this since I finally realized how much I loved you." Naruto smiled as he positioned himself at her entrance. Hinata spread her legs as Naruto gently gripped her hips as he brought his member to her opening and massaged it for a few moment's before he slowly and gently began to push inward. Hinata gritted her teeth as he stretched her to her limits. He soon found himself hitting her barrier and came to a stop. He looked at her to make sure she was ready and that she really wanted this. She nodded and said "It's OK Naruto, I want you to do this, please."

Naruto pulled back as Hinata gripped his shoulders, then thrust forward with all his might. Hinata gave a soft cry of pain as her virginity was claimed by the one she loved most in the world. Naruto leaned down and kissed away the tears she let loose before looking her in the eyes and said "I'm sorry Hinata, I love you." She manged to smile and said "It's OK Naruto, it was suppose to hurt for a girls first time....and, I love you too with all my heart." Naruto leaned down and kissed her sweetly as he brought his hands to her and locked them together, their fingers intertwining with one another.

They continued to kiss for a few minutes while Hinata slowly got over the pain. Soon, the pain was gone and she raised herself up, letting him know that she was ready. They released the lock on each others hands as Naruto once again held onto her hips as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Naruto slowly started to thrust in and out of her, Hinata moaning passionately with each thrust. "HMMM...Naruto, it feels....OHHHH so good AHHHHHHHH. Please, UHHHHH don't stop" she pleaded to Naruto as he continued to pleasure her. "I don't plan HMMM on it, love."

As the pleasure they were receiving increased, they both found themselves wanting even more. Hinata finally cried out "Please Naruto, faster....harder....deepAHHHHHHH." Naruto gave her a foxy grin and said "Anything you wish, my radiant moon goddess." And with that, Naruto began to accelerate his thrusting as he penetrated deeper into her with each motion. Suddenly, Naruto got an idea as he drew upon the fox's chakra which allowed him to go even faster, faster than what any regular person could ever go.

Hinata bit her lip as she tried to hold it in, but it was no use as the pleasure was getting to much for her. Finally, she gave in as she started to scream with unrestrained pleasure and bliss. "YES, OH KAMI YES. LIKE THAT NARUTO, JUST LIKE THAT. OH KAMI, I THINK I'M ABOUT TO CUM." And she did as the orgasm sent her arching her back and screaming wildly into the night. But Naruto was far from finished as he sped up even more. "Your so tight Hinata, it's amazing" he managed to say thru he own cries of pleasure from what he himself was feeling from this.

Soon, Naruto felt himself nearing his own release. "Hinata, I'm about to cum." "Me too, I'm about to cum again. Please cum with me Naruto." Naruto nodded as he began to move in faster, their love making was creating loud smacking sounds from the contact of their two skins together. Finally, Naruto passed his limit as he buried himself as deeply into Hinata as he could. "That's it Hinata, I'm cumming" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "Me too" Hinata shouted as well. Together, they came as they screamed each others name till their throats were raw.

Naruto's release completely filled her as they finally experienced the moment they both wanted badly. Naruto, with the last of his strength, rolled Hinata over so she could lay on top of him as they both worked to catch their breath. "Hinata, that was....that was the most amazing thing...I..." She stopped him with a gentle kiss before she said "I know, I never thought anything could feel so...so...I don't know. I can't think of a word good enough for what I just felt." Naruto nodded as they laid their for a few minutes as they worked to recover from what they had just experienced.

Soon, Naruto managed to be able to move enough to pick up Hinata and moved both him and her over to his sleeping bag since Hinata's was rather messy from all the love making they had done on it. They both got in and snuggled up with each other, holding each other as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Both would have pleasant dreams that night about them and about their future together.

They awoke the next morning looking into each others eyes as they smiled happily. "Have pleasant dreams?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded happily as she said "When I dream of you, I always have pleasant dreams." Naruto smiled, then looked down sadly as Hinata looked at him and asked "Naruto. what's wrong?" He looked back at her and said "Hinata, there's something I should have told you last night. But it slipped my mind what with all that was happening." Hinata looked at him and said "What did you forget to tell me, Naruto?"

He sighed, then said "On the day I was born, the nine tailed fox attacked the village. The 4th Hokage, thow he managed to beat it, was unable to destroy it. In order to save our village, he had no choice but to...." Hinata cut him off and said " Seal the demon into the body of a new born baby, sealed it with in you. Is that what you wanted to say, Naruto?" He looked at her stunned and said "How do you know about that and when did you learn?" He saw tears escape from her eyes as she said "It was during our genin graduation from the academy. I heard two women talking and it got be curious about what they were saying about you, so I followed them after graduation and I heard them talk about it all."

She remained silent for a moment before she then said "Why didn't you ever tell me sooner, Naruto?" She saw the sadness come into his eyes which made her hug him to her tightly. "Can you imagine what it feels like to have something so vile and dark sealed within you, to have the whole world see you as the monster and not simply as the jailer. I was afraid that if you or any of our other friends found out, you'd all hate me and abandon me like the rest of the village did. And after finally getting friends in my life, I didn't want to lose them, I didn't want to lose you Hinata."

She tightened her hug and said "And you never will, Naruto. Your a hero in my eyes and nothing will ever change that." She then kissed him and he returned her kiss. When they broke apart, he said "Thank you Hinata, I should have known that I could have counted on you no matter what." She smiled and said "Don't worry about it Naruto. Just know that I'll always be here for you and I'll never leave you. So, should we get dressed? After all, we still have a long ways to go till we arrive at the Living Valley." He nodded as they got out from his sleeping bag and dressed.

As they were about to step outside, Naruto reached out and stopped her. "Naruto?" Hinata asked confused. Naruto got down on one knee and looked at her with an intensity she had never seen from him before. "Hinata, I know this might be rushing things a bit. But after how far we've already come over the last twenty four hours, I don't see the harm in asking. So here I go; Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me? I know I don't have that much to offer, but I promise I'll make your life as happy and fulfilling as I possibly can."

Hinata looked at him with a large smile crossing her face as tears fell from her eyes. Before Naruto could even reacted, she jumped forward and wrapped him into a tight hug, causing him to topple back in the process. She then proceeded to plant kiss after kiss over every inch of his face as she said between kisses "Yes, yes, tes. Of course I'll marry you Naruto. That's what I've been wanting my whole life, even if I didn't always know it." She then planted the deepest kiss she could onto his lips, a kiss he was more than able to return just as deeply.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After they had finished their kiss and had some how managed to resist the urge to throw their clothes off and make love to each other again, Naruto and Hinata had exited the tent and packed it up. They had a quick breakfast and were now moving along the path to their destination. Suddenly, Naruto came to a stop which worried Hinata as he was remained silent. "Naruto?" she asked. She was confused with what was going on and seeing the look on his face made her begin to worry. Naruto, after a few more seconds, looked at her and said "Something isn't right, Hinata." "What is it, Naruto?" she asked.

After a moment, he finally said "It's quiet, way too quiet for my liking." Hinata realized he was right as she moved to be closer to him. It was then that it came; several kunai shot from the trees heading right at them. "Hinata, look out" shouted Naruto as he, on instinct, pushed out of harms way while taking the full brunt of the sudden attack. Hinata, after recovering from Naruto's sudden push, quickly looked back to him and screamed as she saw him collapse to the ground; his body riddled with kunai.

"NARUTO!" She rushed to his side, her fear that she'd just lost him rushing over her as she examined him. "Run....Hinata. Save....your....self." She shook her head and said "NO, I won't leave you Naruto. I can't." He tried to plead with her to run, but she refused as a man clad in Anbu armor came out from hiding in thr trees and landed near them. "Sorry demon, but I'm afraid I have orders to kill her and remove the fox from your body so it can be transplanted into a better host."

Naruto and Hinata recognized the style of the armor and mask, he was a Leaf Anbu agent. "Who are you? Why are you attacking fellow Leaf ninja?" The man simply looked at Hinata and said "Simple, I was ordered to by the Hokage herself." "Lies, your lying" Naruto managed to get out thru the pain he was feeling. He found it was difficult to move, the kunai that he had been hit with must have been coated with some paralysis agent. The man smirked under his mask as he pulled a scroll out and said "Lady Tsunade said you'd have trouble believing, so she gave me this to show the both of you."

He allowed the scroll the un-role and that could clearly see the written order, but what caused their hearts to stop was the presence of the official Hokage seal on the scroll. Only the current Hokage could place that seal on a scroll. "No, it can't be. Granny Tsunade would never allow something like that" shouted Naruto. They heard the man laugh and then say "Are you so sure? Maybe you don't know her as well as you think." Hinata took up a fighting stance, her Byakugan activated as she said "Don't worry Naruto, I agree with you about lady Tsunade. I"ll deal with this man and get the truth from him."

And with that, Hinata shot forward and started her attack. The man countered but Hinata's determination and her resolve to protect Naruto managed to keep her from being touched by his attacks. Naruto was able to return to his feet as the fox was beginning to remove the numbness from his body. He was about to move and help her when he suddenly felt a sharp pain come from his left leg. He looked down only to watch in horror as his left leg from just above the knee was sliced off as a second Anbu came at him from behind. Hinata's head jerked around at hearing Naruto's scream of pain.

"NARUTO" she screamed as she saw him collapse back to the ground. Her opponent managed to use this moment to send her flying back. As she got up, she saw him coming at her and she decided to use her new jutsu, even though she had not yet had a chance to try it in actual combat. As she began to release chakra from her hands as she moved them before her, she shouted out "Protective 8 trigrams, 64 palm." The Anbu was hit with the attack and sent flying back into a tree, knocking him out. She saw the other Anbu coming at her as she screamed "YOU HURT MY NARUTO, NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY." She wasn't sure what had allowed her to do it, but before she realized it, she had taken up the stance for a move she had never been able to use before.

"Your within range of my attack, 8 trigrams 64 palm" she shouted as she launched the attack. The Anbu was unable to defend as she hit him with sixty four powerful stikes which left him collapsed on the ground. Not caring that she had finally used the technique successfully, Hinata rushed over to Naruto as tears streamed down her face. She cried even harder at seeing the stump that had once been his left leg. She reached out and held his hand as she cried. "It's OK Hinata, at least it isn't worse than this." he managed to say thru the pain. She nodded and was about to treat the wound when she felt a stabbing pain from her stomach.

Both she and Naruto where shocked as a sword blade cut thru her stomach as the third Anbu had appeared. "HINATA" Naruto screamed as she coughed up blood and her face became very pale. The man pulled his sword out of her and she collapsed next to Naruto. He then made several hand signs that made movement impossible for the both of them. He then looked back to his two comrades and said "You guys alive over there?" They both got up and nodded as the second one ate a food pellet that released his sealed chakra network from Hinata's attack.

"That was a nice try kids, but we're in a whole other league than you two are. And don't try to use the demon's power boy, the jutsu I cast on you sealed it up while also re-paralyzing your body." "Why?" Naruto managed to say to them. The third Anbu said "We were given orders and we must obey. It's nothing personal kid. And too be nice, we'll give you and the girl a minute to say good by to each other before we kill her. You will die once we remove the fox and seal it into this special scroll so it can then be transferred into it's new host once he or she is born in a weeks time."

"Please, spare Hinata. She diserves to live a happy life" pleaded Naruto. Hinata shook her head and said "No Naruto, I don't want to live without you in my life." The man looked at them both and said "Sorry, her father OKed her death so she dies as well. Well, hurry up and say goodby to each other now." Neither Naruto nor Hinata could believe this. Had the village really betrayed them? Had Tsuande and Hinata's father really allowed this? They knew that they may never find the answers, so they decided to say what they wanted to say in this possible last moment.

"Hinata, if we die this day, I promise I WILL find you again. Either in the next life or in the afterlife, I swear I won't stop till I find you. I love you" said Naruto as he managed to reach his hand out to her. Hinata herself was also reaching for him as she said "I love you too, Naruto. And I know you'll find me as I will find you as well, until we are together again, I'll wait for you. I swear I'll wait for you." Their hands finally managed to reach each others and they held on firmly. The lead Anbu raised his sword over Hinata's body and aimed it at her heart so as to give her a quick, painless death.

"I'm sorry, and goodbye" he said as the sword struck downwards.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: OK, I know what you must be thinking: WHAT THE FUCK! Now, let me explain a few things. First, like the title of this story, I wrote this after I found myself having an impulse over the weekend and I couldn't get it out of my head. Even after I wrote it, the story wouldn't leave me be till I published it. And since I want to be able to focus on my other stories, I gave in to my impulses and did just that.

Now, I know this should be under categorized as Romance/Tragedy. But I decided to just put romance down alone so as to keep the ending a surprise. Sorry about that, but I hope you understand.

Also, this story is NOT complete despite my listing it as complete. I just said it was to make it seem as if this was a one shot thing. There's a whole lot more going on (and a lot of answers that need to be uh....answered). It might take a while, but this will be continued once I can come up with a proper storyline for it. I already have the beginning in mind, but I need to know what I'll be doing over all before I can continue so as to make sure I tell it right.

Also, you might think that Naruto and Hinata are to young for the lemon (given that if you go by the anime's time line, then they would only be 13 at the time). But since I never say what their ages are in this story is, you can say that their any age you want seeing as how many people think sex before the age of 18 is too young. So I ask not to be flamed for their ages if possible since, again, I never specified how old they are in the story.

And about the lemon. This is the fourth one I've written for a fan fic story and it is my goal to do better with each one I write. And I think I did with this one, what do you think?

So keep on the look out for chpt.2 of Impulse. I don't know when it will come, but it will come.

to be continued...


	2. Mystic Impulse

Important: Make sure you read all the way to the end of the chapter (naturally) and then read the author's notes at the end to get some information on the story and some ideas about what to expect.

Well, I did say last chapter that the reason I didn't include tragedy next to romance and why I listed it as COMPLETE was simply to throw you, the readers, off in regards to the ending. But now, lets see where an impulse will lead us now.

Also, I will be releasing chapters 25 and 26 of Precious Bonds this week. I'll continue Spiral Traversed next week. And as a special lead up to the start of Rave Master Naruto, I will release a special one shot called Rave Hinata which has Team Rave in need of some serious cash and the only way to get it quickly is to enter a song and dance contest and poor Hinata is chosen for the task.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Wake up blondie, wake up blondie 'cause if you don't, you know what I'm going to do too you." said the voice on the alarm. He wanted to just ignore it and go back to sleep, but he knew what the consequences of that choice would be. If he could, he would erase that stupid recording Yuffie had placed on his alarm, but he didn't know how she had placed it on there to begin with let alone how to erase it. Well, he did know ONE way, but that would require him to go out and buy a new alarm and he didn't want to waste his allowance on something like that. After all, he got hardly any to begin with.

He then heard a knock at his door as he reached out and turned his alarm off. After a second, the door opened and a boy with spiky sandy blond hair poked his head into the room and said "Hey Naruto, you up yet?" Though still groggy, Naruto sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he said "Yeah Roxas, I'm up. Remind me again why we have to be up this early in the morning?" Roxas shook his head and said "Simple, both of us and Yuffie are going to get in some last minute practice before we head out tomorrow and try to join the Knights order. Well, we are while Yuffie tries for the Ninja Guild."

Naruto nodded as he remembered. He then slowly got out of bed and moved to find something to wear. "Try not to take too long bro or...well, you know what will happen." And with that, Roxas left to head down stairs to eat. As Naruto removed his pajamas, he remembered what it is Yuffie likes to do too them as punishment for making her wait or make her angry, which caused him to shudder. 'You know, there should be a law against doing what she does' he thought as he pulled out his choice of the day and started to get dressed. Soon he was wearing blue pants, a blue sleeveless shirt, an orange colored scarf, blue wristbands with an orange strip running down the middle, and his favorite goggles. Finished, he left his room to join Roxas down stairs.

Naruto arrived in the kitchen quickly enough and took a seat at the table along side Roxas, who was already eating his waffles. As he started to eat his meal, Roxas swallowed his bite and then looked at Naruto while asking "So, did you have another dream again?" Naruto swallowed his own bite, then said "Yeah, how did you know?" "Because I heard you talking in your sleep last night. One of the advantages and disadvantages of having my room next to yours is the ability to hear you talk in your sleep and not get any sleep myself in the process. So, what did you dream this time?"

Naruto took a moment to think about it and said "Well, I was standing in an open field with a sea of trees off to either side of me. Within this open field were three large training logs and a rather cute girl who was partially hidden behind one. I got the impression that she was very shy, but she seemed to like me or something because I saw a small blush on her cheeks while she was talking to me. She said I was a strong person and that she believed I could do anything because I am me and she believed in me. I felt like I was about to say something when my alarm went off."

Roxas nodded before taking another bite of his waffle. After swallowing that piece, he then said "So, how many times have you dreamed about this girl. And have you ever heard her name be mentioned?" Naruto shook his head as he finished off his latest bite and said "Since it first started six months ago, have had a dream about her thirty times. After each one, I always write down what happened in the dream in the hopes I will learn more some day. And as for her name, it's never been mentioned. There have been times I feel it's being said, but the sound always mutes itself each time it's said."

Just then, they both looked at the clock and saw the time. "Ah crap, we better hurry before Yuffie comes looking for us" said Roxas in a panicked voice. Naruto nodded as they both focused on eating. They were soon done and placed their dishes in the sink so mom could deal with them as soon as she got back. They made their way quickly to the training field where they were going to meet Yuffie. They soon arrived and saw the large open field void of anyone. "So, where do you think she's at?" Roxas wondered. "Maybe we got her before her for once" said Naruto as he looked around.

"GUESS AGAIN NARUTO" yelled a voice from up above. Naruto and Roxas looked up as a figure came falling towards them. Naruto tried to jump out of the way, but was slammed into the ground on his back as the girl stood atop him. Roxas tried to run for safety, but she pulled the giant wooden shuriken hanging from her back and sent it at Roxas, tripping him up with it. "Yuffie, will you please get off me" said a very irritated Naruto. The dark haired girl grinned down at him and said "Sure, after I give you your punishment for making a lady like me wait."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he said "No please, not that. Anything but that Yuffie, please." "Sorry Naruto, but it's the only way you'll learn. Yuffie's Special, Atomic Crotch Noogie." Yuffie planted her foot into Naruto's crotch and did as her attacks name implied. Roxas, who had gotten up, cringed in fear as Naruto screamed in pain as Yuffie "punished him". Soon, she finished and said "I trust you've learned your lesson now. And I hope you learned it as well Roxas as it will be you next time." Roxas nodded as he slowly made his way back over. "You OK Naruto?"

Naruto winced as he got up and said in a panged voice "Oh yeah, sure, I'm just fine. I was really looking forward to NOT fathering kids someday." Yuffie laughed at him and said "Oh come on, yah big baby. I'm sure it wasn't that bad now. But if you want, I more than willing to make you feel better", saying the last part in a seductive voice. "I don't think so. Considering your ideas for punishment, I'm almost afraid to find out what you'd do for healing someone."

Yuffie gave him a dangerous glare as she suddenly jumped over both boys and landed next to her weapon and brought it to the ready. Naruto pulled out his wooden long sword as Roxas took his twin kendo swords into hand and they both brought them to the ready as well. "Well boys, make sure you show this girl a good time now. After all, you know how I hate to be disapointed." They nodded as they charged Yuffie. Naruto was just a little faster and made it to Yuffie first, swing his sword along the side, but being blocked by Yuffie's shuriken weapon.

Yuffie then turns her shuriken quickly and knocks Naruto's sword off, then sending a kick into Naruto's chest and sends him stumbling back. Roxas moves in and jumps over Naruto, bringing his twin swords down hard at Yuffie, who quickly brings her weapon up to block his attack. Roxas grins at her as he lands on the ground before swinging around in an attempt to hit Yuffie 's legs and stomach. She back flips away, thinking she had managed to evade the attack, only to see Naruto swing around and sending his own weapon swinging at her and landing a hit to her left ribs that causes her to hit the ground hard.

As Yuffie recovers, she looks at the two boys and them grinning at her mischeviously. "Wow, you guys are doing much better than last time. Guess you've been practicing your teamwork lately, huh?" She gets up and sends her shuriken flying at them, which they manage to dodge the projectile and look to see it fly around before heading back at them. As they are about to dodge it again, they realize their mistake as Yuffie comes up from behind them and sweeps their legs out from under them and catches her weapon in a quick motion.

She jumps away and gives them a warm smile. "But that still won't make you two good enough to beat me. Not now and not ever." "Well Naruto, should we show Yuffie that we aren't going to be pushed around anymore" asked Roxas. Naruto nodded and said "I agree, now's the time for us to show her how strong we really are, believe it." And with that, the three friends continue their little practice match for the rest of the day.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The sun was setting as the three of them were sitting around a nearby tree. Yuffie and Roxas were sitting on the ground while Naruto was sitting on the lowest branch as the three of them were doing there best to catch their breathes. "Damn guys, when did you two get that good? Or am I just falling behind?" asked Yuffie as she beamed with pride at them. "Well, we have been putting in as much effort as possible so we can keep up with you, plus it does help us that we did double team you. A one on one fight with you would still end with your victory, Yuffie" said Roxas.

She nodded at that before she looked up at Naruto and saw him rubbing his left leg right above his knee. "So, is that scar acting up again?" she asked with concern. Naruto shook his head and said "Not as much as it use to back when I first came to live here two years ago, but there are still times I feel some soreness from it. Nothing big though. I just wish I knew how I got it? I mean, does the scare mean that my leg had been chopped off at one point, but somehow reattached?"

"Two years huh? Hard to believe it's been that long since Roxas and his folks found you and took you in. I wonder, what do you think your life was like before all that happened? And does anybody miss you from where your from and are the trying to find you?" asked Yuffie. Naruto sighed as he looked to the sunset and said "I wish I knew. All we know is that my name is Naruto and something about a spiral as I had that symbol on the robes I was wearing when I was found. There are times I wonder if those dreams I have are repressed memories trying to dig themselves out from the darkness of the forgotten."

"And as for people looking for me, I would like to think that if that was true, surely someone would have found me by now, or at least I hope they would have." Roxas turned his head and said "Well, what about that girl from your dreams who's a constant image. You know, the one with the raven colored hair, lavender colored eyes, and ivory colored skin, who do you think she was to you as well as anything else that could be important about her?" For a moment, Naruto was silent before saying "I don't know, but I really wish is did. I know that she was...special to me, but that's all I know."

"Well, maybe you and her were fuck buddies" laughed Yuffie as Roxas jerked his head to look at her in surprise as did Naruto, who's own jerk caused him to fall from the tree and hit the ground hard with his head. "Yuffie, I may not remember anything about her except how she looks, but I'm positive me and her didn't do things like that. She doesn't seem like that type of girl, unlike you." Yuffie waved her hand at him and said "Yeah yeah, I'm sure yours and hers relationship was all sweet and innocent and.....hey, what do you mean by "unlike me", huh Naruto?"

Naruto taking a seat next to her and giving her his usual foxy grin, said "I don't know Yuf, you tell me?" Yuffie responded by giving him a playful punch on the shoulder which he faked hurt over it. "Seriously though, if me and her did do...those kinds of things together, I'm sure it was out of love for each other and not just because we were horny kids or anything." Roxas decided it was time to change the subject. "Yuffie, so tell use why you chose to join the Ninja Guild over in Rastara instead of crossing the ocean to the eastern continent and joining one of those hidden ninja villages we here so much about?"

Yuffie thought for a moment before saying "Well, that would seem to be a better deal, what with my abilities and all. But it would feel weird being so far away from home and all my friends and family. Besides, I want to make sure I keep close to you two guys and make sure you don't get into any trouble." Naruto laughed and said "Are you sure it's not me and Roxas that need to keep an eye on you?" Yuffie growled at him and yelled "Oh that's it, your dead Naruto." And with that, the two of them run off with Yuffie chasing after Naruto. Roxas sighs before joining them in the chase.

(later that night)

He was swimming in the sea of unending black that was the world of sleep. As he floated there, he saw the light of a dream approaching him. He wondered if it would be another one of "those" dreams again. He hoped so because he really wanted to see that girl again. He hoped that this would be the one were he might finally learn her name, to learn what she was to him and what he was to her. He didn't fight the power that moved him into the dream light, he just simply allowed it to move him till he entered it and thus, he became the dream as it became him as well.

_As he arrived, he saw the sight of the waterfall before him and it made him take in a deep breath at it's beauty in the middle of the night. He then heard the sound of splashing which caused him to turn to see what it was. It was at that moment that he saw something that the falls couldn't even come close to beating in beauty. There in the middle of the water was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her dance along the water's surface was so fluid and graceful that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was, for lack of a better word, was perfect in every way._

_Seeing her dance sent him into a tranced state as he found himself moving towards her. He found himself coming to a stop as he suddenly realized that she looked familiar to him. It was then that the moon came out, fully revealing the girl before him. He knew this person's name, but it wouldn't say itself in his head despite his attempts to think of it. He then realized something else, the girl was completely naked before him which caused him to blush madly. But that fact didn't stop him as he walked out onto the water and made his way towards her._

_He saw her come to a stop as she looked up into the moon, a small smile crossing her luscious lips. He walked up behind her and placed his hands around her waist. He felt her tense at first, but she just as quickly relaxed into his embrace as her smile widened and a kissed her cheeks. He leaned in close to her left ear and said "------, why didn't you ever tell me?" He could tell she was surprised by this as she said "What do you mean, Naruto? Tell you what?" Not knowing why, he began to nibble on her ear, which caused her to gasp but he could also tell that she was really enjoying it too._

_"Why didn't you ever tell me that you are a moon goddess?"_

His eyes shot open as he realized that he had awoken from his dream. He cursed his bad luck as he had a feeling that it was about to get good too. He turned and looked at the clock and saw it was still late, just barely past one in the morning. He got up and walked over to his writing desk and turned on the small light next to it. He opened up his desk and pulled out a small note book and open it up to the first empty page and started to write down all that he had seen and learned from this latest dream. After he was finished, he decided to head out onto the roof and star gaze for a while.

As he took up his usual spot, he looked up and saw a full moon was present tonight. As he looked at it, he smiled at the memory that he had from the dream. "Yeah, a moon goddess and a full moon. I just wish I knew your name and what we really were to each other." "So Naruto, had another dream of this girl of yours?" came a voice off to the side. He turned his head and saw Yuffie coming landing next to him and taking a seat by his side. She was wearing a tank top and shorts along with a small jacket. "Yuffie, why are you up right now?"

"Oh, you know me Naruto, I can never really sleep when there's something big coming up and tommorrow is something big for all of us." He realized she was right, tomorrow was going to be a big day for them. "I guess your right about that" he said before returning his attention to the moon. "It's a full moon tonight, huh? It's really....nice" he said. She nodded at that and said "Yeas, I guess it is at that. You know, now that I think about it, you've always liked looking at the full moon when ever it's out. Why is that?"

Naruto's thoughts floated back to the dream and he smiled at the memory of it. Yuffie saw that smile and wondered what was bringing it out. "Hey Yuffie, have you ever heard of a moon goddess?" That definitely got her attention as she asked "No, what's a moon goddess Naruto?" "I'm not quite sure, I had another dream just a little while ago about that girl. She was near a waterfall and it was night out and she was dancing atop the water...naked." That made Yuffie raise her eyebrows in surprise. "I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and called her a moon goddess while nibbling on her ear."

Naruto was to busy looking at the full moon to notice Yuffie blushing at hearing this. "Ah, I see. Well, that is one way to put the moves on a girl. I didn't know you had it in you, tiger" she said playfully. Naruto shook his head and said "It wasn't like that, I'm sure of it. I know I meant every single word and I know hearing it made her happy." Yuffie nodded as a thought came to mind. "Naruto, you said she was naked right? Well, I know this is personal but....did you and her...you know, do it in the dream?"

Naruto turned to look at her in shock. "NO, I mean.....I'm not sure. The dream ended as soon as I called her a moon goddess so I don't know what happened after that. Although, considering I saw her naked and she really didn't mind me being there with her when she was nude, I can't say that nothing happened that night. I'll just have to wait till I dream about it or if I ever remember. But I do wonder, does this mean I have a girl out there waiting for me, looking for me, and all that other stuff?"

Yuffie shrugged and said "Maybe, but what if you do remember her and find that in your absence she moved with her life, thinking you were dead. What will you do then?" Naruto sighed as he looked to the moon again sadly as he said "I don't know, I really don't. But I guess I would be happy for her and move on in my life as well. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Well, we better get to bed now or neither of us will be in a good mood come the morning." Yuffie nodded as they both got up. As Naruto turned to leave, Yuffie surprised him with a kiss to the cheek as she said good night before running back home.

Naruto placed a hand were she had kissed him and thought to himself 'OK, that was scary. That's the first time she's ever done that.' He wondered why, but figured she must really tired and wasn't thinking so he shrugs the whole thing off as he returns to his room and goes to sleep. The next morning was indeed a big day as Naruto, Roxas, and Yuffie were standing outside the train station, waiting on their train to arrive. They had already received a proper goodbye from Roxas and Yuffie's families before leaving and now their journey is about to begin.

The train soon arrived and the three of them got on and found themselves some good seats so they could look over the country side as they headed towards Rastara. Soon the train began it's run along the tracks and the three of them settled in for the long hall. After several hours, Naruto awoke to find that like him, Yuffie and Roxas were also asleep. Roxas across from them and Yuffie next to him with her head resting on his shoulders. He thought about waking her, but decided not to as he recalled a rather painful memory of what happened the last time he had done that.

He focused his attention out the window and admired the look of the country side. 'Hm, the world really is a big and interesting place to live in, isn't it. Now I know the reason why I want to become a member of KNIGHT, I wish to see the whole world and all it has to offer and maybe find where out where he came from and if there is anyone looking for him, if he has a family out there. And of course, find out what happened that brought him to this point in his life. As the hours passed, he continued to look and study up on everything he saw, knowing that it could be important for him to know one day.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

They were now standing on the platform of the Rastara train terminal and where all pretty tired from the ride. The sun had already set and they came to the conclusion that they should find an inn to stay at for the night before heading off to their respective locations tomorrow. "Damn, my left arms asleep thanks to you, Yuffie" complained Naruto as the walked towards the main gate of the station. Yuffie looked at him and said with her own complaint "What about me, do you realize just how hard that shoulder of yours is. Man, my head hurts like hell from resting on it."

"Funny, you didn't seem to have a problem sleeping on it and snoring up a storm in the process" Naruto shot back. "I don't snore, ladies don't fall into that habit like guys seem to do" countered Yuffie. "Alright, enough is enough you two. We're all tired and cranky from having to sit on those less than comfortable seats all day. Let's just find a place to sleep and get some much needed rest. We'll all need it in the morning after all" said a very annoyed Roxas. They both nodded as they finally exited the terminal and saw for the first time the full extint of the big city.

The lights across the city seemed to make it glow. It was definitely an amazing city alright. After they marveled at the site of the city for a few moments, they began their walk as they looked around for an open inn. They soon found one and got some rooms for the night. The problem was that there was only one room with only two beds. Well, Yuffie took one while Naruto and Roxas shared the other. Unfortunately, during the night, several things , Roxas rolled out of the bed and ended up sleeping on the floor. Two, Yuffie got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and ended up in the wrong bed after she got back due to being half asleep.

And three, after getting in bed with Naruto, she thought he was some stuffed animal and snuggled in close to him. Suffice to say, the following morning was filled with surprises and plenty of yelling. Soon, the three friends arrived at the point were they would go their separate ways. "Well guys, this is were we part ways for now. Now I expect you both to kick some serious butt once you become member's of KNIGHT. So good luck and make sure you don't die while I'm not around, 'kay?" They nodded as Naruto said "Will do. Just make sure you become the top ninja in the guild and don't get yourself killed either."

Yuffie nodded as she hugged each of them before running down the road towards the Guild. "So, you think she'll be alright?" asked Naruto. Roxas watched her go and said "She'll be fine. I hate to be the one who gets in her way from making her dream come true. Well, we better get going as well." Naruto nodded as they began to walk towards their own destination. After about thirty minutes, they found themselves standing before KNIGHT's Hall, the base of operation for the KNIGHT's order. Both taking a deep breath to get their confidence up, they stepped up and entered the large building.

They entered into a large hall with plenty of people walking around and conversing with each other. They saw a large desk with a rather pretty girl sitting at it, writing something on a piece of paper. Figuring that she was the one they needed to talk to, they walk over to her and Naruto clears his throat to get her attention. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you two walk up. Wow, you two are kind of young, aren't ya? Well, I'm assuming you wish to join KNIGHT so why don't you tell me your names and we can get started now."

"My name is Roxas Twilight and this is my brother Naruto" said Roxas to the girl. Naruto nodded his confirmation as he said "We're from Bail and we wish to join in order to defend the land." She looks at them for a second before giving them an amused laugh. "Oh? And I doubt the desire for adventure's and getting to see the whole world thru missions has nothing to do with it either, huh?" They both pale at hearing say this and she gives them another warm laugh. "Don't worry about it. Most are the same way. Just as long as you do the jobs given to you, anything else is fine. Here, fills these papers out while I find someone to get things moving."

They take the pieces of paper as well as some pens and walk over to a small table and sit down as they start to write down the information needed. After about fifteen minutes, they are finished and are now sitting back to see what will happen next. "Roxas and Naruto?" came a voice off to the side. They turn to see a man in his mid 40's looking at them. "My name is Maze and I will be showing you the ropes. Please come with me and give me your papers." They nod as they do so. They begin to follow him as he gives the papers a look over.

As they walk down the halls, Naruto decides to ask "So, when will we be tested to see if we're good enough for the order, Mr. Maze?" Maze stops his reading and says "Huh? Oh that, well actually, we don't test in the usual fashion. We always except new recruits and give them a mission to do. If they pass, that means they are good enough to be in Knight. If they fail, we'll then kick them out because if you can't handle the first mission, you'll never be able to handle the real challenges that are coming up that you'll be required to face." Naruto and Roxas nod as they continue to move.

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR

They soon arrive outside a large room where Maze comes to a stop. "Hey why are we stopping here?" asked Roxas. "This is were we store the forge gel. The forge gel is what we use to create the weapons members of KNIGHT use in battle. Let's go inside and explain then." The two 15 year old's nod as they follow him inside. The room is rather massive in size with what appears to be tons off rainbow colored gels of various shapes and sizes. Maze walks over and punches some commands into a device that causes two gels to be brought down on a table. One is rather long while the other is rather wide.

"OK, this is how it works. We use the gel to create a weapon by using a combination of ancient magic and technology as well as your own mind and powers. All you have to do is stick your hands into the gel, which will read your memories as well as determine what your good at and it will cause the gel to become a weapon suitable for you to use once the magic/techno stuff is added to the mix. OK, Naruto will go first and you will be using the longer one."

Naruto nods as he walks up and pushes his hands into the gel, which causes him to shiver and a mild freaked look crosses his face. "What does it feel like Naruto?" asked Roxas who noted his reaction. "Cold and very gooey. It's also causing my skin to tingle in a weird way." Maze smiles as he punching more data into the computer as he says "That's normal, trust me. Now, just so you know, when this is going on, I will need you to keep your hands inside the gel till the process is over otherwise your weapon will not come out right. Understand?" Naruto nods as Maze says "OK, lets begin then."

He pushes one final button which causes the table to begin to glow. Two metal spheres emerge from the table and begin giving off a weird magic current that passes into the forge gel. Naruto grits his teeth as the gel starts to become very hot and the tingling sensation starts to become very aggravating. After about two minutes, the feeling starts to go away as a blinding flash hits the room. Naruto and Roxas close their eyes to keep from going blind from this. "Oops, sorry about that. I forgot that little detail. Well, open your eyes and see what you made, Naruto."

Naruto and Roxas open their eyes and gasp at what they see. Laying on the table is a sword over three feet in length with a red colored hilt with a spiral crest embedded into it and the blade has a shiny golden color to it that makes Naruto feel like he's looking at sunlight. "Whoa, this is cool" Naruto says as he lifts the blade up, surprised that the sword feels as light as a feather to him. Hey Maze, whys it so light? A weapon like this must way a great deal." Maze nods and says "That is true, but the sword was created to be an extension of your very being so you'll be able to wield it easily while other will not. So, what will you name her."

Naruto closes his eyes and thinks and is surprised to find the name comes so easily to his mind. He opens his eyes and smiles as he says "I name her Spiral Sun." Maze nods as he indicates to them to look at the blade. Naruto and Roxas are shocked to find the name Naruto just said now inscribed onto the blade near to where it connects to the hilt. "I guess that blade really is your extension bro. Now it's my turn" says Roxas as he steps up and the process is repeated. When finished, the three of them are looking at two swords. Both have a silver colored hilt with one having a black colored blade while the other has a white colored blade.

Roxas looks at the black blade and says "Oblivion" and then to the white blade and says "Oathkeeper." Maze comes over and inspects the blades before writing some info down and then saying "Damn, we got us some good applicants coming in today." He sees them looking at him confused as he says "Besides the two of you, we've had one other applicant come and join so far this day. She's a rather well know girl in town as she's the adopted daughter of the noble Northhawk family who have close ties to the royal family of Rastara."

"She always seemed to be an adept fighter as know one who challenged her could touch her. It was obvious that she's a master of hand to hand fighting. But, she insisted on getting a weapon to use as well and so I brought her here and to my surprise, she also got a sword out of the deal. Though only a foot long, it's incredibly strong and sharp and I find it funny that she calls it Foxheart. Now, what do you say we go meet her as she is going to be a teammate to the both of you. And a word a warning, don't go falling in love with her when you see her. She has many men after her affections but she always turns them down, saying she's waiting for some one even though she admits to not knowing who."

Naruto and Roxas nod as they leave the room and make their way down the hall once again. They soon arrive at another door that leads into a waiting room. Maze gives them a smile before opening the door and showing them in. Naruto is the first to see their new teammate and is stopped dead in his tracks. Before him is, in his mind, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She has long blue/black hair that's tied up into a pony tail that reaches down to the small of her back. She has ivory colored skin that seems to glow as she looks out the window and the sun light shines down on her.

She is wearing a light blue colored sleeveless shirt with a white hoodie around the back, a purple dress that reaches half way to her knees, black skin tight shorts beneath that end right below her knees and a lavender colored ribbon that is being used to keep her hair tied into a ponytail. "Well, I'm back princess" said Maze as the girl jumps and says "Oh, master Maze. Sorry about that, I guess I got lost in thought while looking out the window. So, are these my teammates?" She turns to look at them and gives them both a warm smile.

Roxas takes note of the things Naruto noticed as well as sees her eyes. Though pupiless, she seems to be able to see well and the lavender color of her irises is very interesting. He looks at Naruto to see him practically drooling at her and thinks 'Damn, bro just fell hard for this girl. Looks like Yuffie's got some serious competition now.' Maze smiles at them and says "The smart looking one is Roxas and the dopey looking one is Naruto. Guys, allow me to introduce your new teammate, Hinata." At hearing her name, something clicks with in Naruto. 'Wait, Hinata? Why does that sound so familiar to me?'

Not sure why, Hinata suddenly realizes she's blushing while looking at Naruto and thinks 'That boy, there's something about him that....feels so familiar to me. And his name, is he the one from my dreams?' Hinata shakes it off and decides to think on it later as she extends her hand and says "Well, it's nice to meet you both. I'm sure we'll become great friends and have many adventures together." Naruto nods as he walks towards her and says "Yeah, I hope so toAHHHHHH." Naruto, in a rather embarrassing moment, trips on his own self and stumbles forward, falls and hits the table in the middle of the room before crashing to the ground in a loud thud.

"Naruto" yells Hinata as she rushed to his side to see if he's OK. Meanwhile, Roxas is laughing hard while saying "Nice move bro and what a way to make a good first impression.....on the table that is." Roxas now laughs even harder now as Maze brings a hand to his head and says to himself "Oh boy, why do I have a feeling these three are going to give me quite a headache?" Naruto rubs the sore spot on his forehead while saying "Shut up, Roxy. You could at least try to act like you care once in a while." Naruto then looks at Hinata and says "Sorry about that. I guess I look like an idiot in your eyes now, huh?"

She gives him a warm smile while saying "Not at all. Accidents happen after all. Here let me take care of that for you." Hinata then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small jar that she opens to reveal lavender colored cream that she runs her fingers over before bringing them to Naruto's forehead and begins to rub the cream against the sore spot. The feel of the cream and Hinata's fingers causes Naruto to blush. 'Man, this feels so good right now. I hope she never stops' he thinks happily to himself. Meanwhile, Hinata is surprised to find herself enjoying doing this as it feels right some how to her.

After she's finished, she looks at him and ask "So, do you feel better now, Naruto?" Naruto gives her a foxy grin before saying "Wow, that stuff is amazing Hinata. I feel a hundred times better. Thank you." Hinata turns away to keep the sudden blush that has appeared on her cheeks hidden. 'What is it about him, about Naruto, that's causing this reaction in me? We've only just met and yet I feel so....I don't know. But no other guy I've seen since coming to live in Rastara has made me feel like this.'

"OK you three, I think that's enough for right now. Now, let me take you three to your quarters and help you get settled in." They nod before Roxas ask "So, all three of us will be sharing a room?" Maze looks back and says "Yes, that's right. Now that your teammates, it's only natural that you all live together for now. Don't worry though, you'll each have your own room as the team quarters is designed to hold six people total as is the norm for all teams to have as many as six members total along with a master to train them."

They made their way around the base as Maze showed them the locations of all the different things that they would need to know about and how to get around quickly. They soon arrived before the room they'd all be sharing for the time being. Upon entering, the three youths gasped at the site before them. The main room was massive in size and there was a balcony just outside with a good view of Rastara. "OK, all the rooms are here on the left. Each has it's own private bath though there is a group hot spring in the city that you can go to if needed. To the right is the kitchen and store room just in case you need one."

"So, when do we meet our new master?" asked Naruto. Maze looked at them and said "That doesn't come yet. I suggest you three take the rest of the day to get to know each other better and go to bed early so you will be ready for tomorrow. I'll come by then and give you three your first mission which will double as your KNIGHT's test. If you can complete it, then you'll be truly recognized as members of KNIGHT and then you'll be assigned to a master to train you." Hinata looked at Maze and asked "But what if the test is more than we can handle?"

"Don't worry, all for missions are given so that you will be tested, but passing should be easy unless you really aren't cut out for this sort of thing. Relax guys, I have a feeling that all of you will do well. Well, I got to go now. Oh yeah, here's some money for you guys to go into town and get some groceries to eat. Hinata, since Naruto and Roxas are new in Rastara, go ahead and show them around so they will know the city pretty well if they need to get around quickly." Hinata nods as Maze leaves to attend to his work while the three of them leave as well to go take a look around and get what they need for their new home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: Well that's it for chpt.2 of Impulse. I hope you liked it as you did chpt.1! I know you must be wondering what is going on and are probably asked these questions. How did they survive? How did they get from where they were to being on a continent located on the other side of the world? Why can't Naruto and Hinata remember each other, apart from dreams they have of course? What about the fox? Did the village really betray them? And what will happen once Naruto and Hinata regain their memories and how long will that take to happen?

Well, I can say this? Naruto and Hinata will regain their memories in chpt.5 (as currently planned) and chpt.7 is when the truth will start to reveal itself though I'm not yet sure if the whole truth will be revealed in that chapter or not. Also, Naruto and Hinata are 15 at this point and the time this is happening would be around the same time Naruto would be training to learn the Rasen-shuriken in the series. This story at present will run ten or so chapters, will include at least one more NaruHina lemon and one involving Roxas and ?, and I might have Naruto and Hinata go evil for a time when it comes to dealing with the village.

About the weapons they weild: Roxas, as anyone who's played Kingdom Hearts 2 will know, uses two Key Blades in a battle when he was a member of Organization XIII, and they were the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Key Blades. I decided to name the two swords Roxas got from the forge gel in this story after those two as a nod to that.

Naruto's Spiral Sun's name was inspired by the first drawing Masashi Kishimoto ever drew of Hinata that was to be handed in to his bosses in order to get her character approved for use in the Naruto series. In the picture, we see Hinata in the foreground wearing a black dress and having a pendent around her neck that had a spiral stone attached to it. What's interesting is that Naruto is also in the pic in the back ground looking "towards the sun" (Hyuga) and the sun is also drawn as a spiral. This could be seen as indicating that Kishimoto may have had Naruto and Hinata bonded to each other even before the series began and that he always intended for them to be together as a couple at the end of the series.

And as for Hinata's weapon, I decided to call it Foxheart for reasons I feel are obvious. Now, why did I chose to have her weild a sword? Well, one of the elements that Hinata is said to embody in the series is a woman who will do anything to protect her man, even die without any hesitation or concern fro her own safety. I forget what the Japanses word for that is called, but this type of woman is also well trained in the ways of the sword.

Plus, I have a theory that goes like this: now that Naruto knows his dad is the Fourth (learned in 440 of the manga), he will soon confront Tsunade about this and why it was he was never told. He will also learn about his mother and the former Whirlpool country and will most likely go there for some reason. When he does, I believe Hinata and Yamato will go with him. Yamato as a security measure just in case the seal starts to weaken again. And Hinata so that she and Naruto will get some time together to develop their growing relationship.

Since it has been said that the Uzumaki's were a clan of sword masters, Hinata might eventually learn sword fighting as a means to better protect her man (Naruto) as well as further her own abbilities. And as for why I didn't say Sakura was going with them as well. Honestly, I feel that she will remain in the village due to her skills will be more needed there, what with Tsunade being in her current condition and Shizune being dead now. Plus, she would only get in the way of NaruHina moments that could happen as a result of this mission as she might get jealous of Hinata and Naruto's time together and try to interfere with them in one way or another if the idea that she will realize her own crush on Naruto after hearing about Hinata's confession turns out to be true.

The next chapter of Impulse will be out April 11 or 12. So be ready for the first mission are character's go on. And as for Roxas and Yuffie being here. I just figured it would be easier to use character's you'd be familiar with as opposed to doing OC's that I would need to take time to fully explain.

to be continued...


	3. Illusion Impulse

**a/n:** Sorry about the delay of this chapter as well as Spiral Traversed. Things started to happen last Sunday with my family that required my attention. As a result of these things, I'm afraid my ability to write and release new chapters to my stories will become a little out of whack for a little while as my writing time is currently being very limited at the moment.

As things currently stand, here's how it looks for the moment. I should have chpt.18 of Spiral Traversed out sometime this week. the final chapter of Precious Bonds will hopefully be out next weekend. The last four chapters of Spiral Traversed should be coming between late April and early to mid may. the next chapter of Impulse will be released after i get chpt.20 of Spiral Traversed out. Once Traversed is finished, I will release the final Our Secret story, then will begin releasing Rave Master Naruto.

I will do my best to release as often as I can, but until these family matters have been dealt with, those will have to be my main priority till things get back to normal. Hopefully, it won't take to long to get things normal again.

I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Naruto's outfit is based on the one the main character from "Secret of Mana" for the Super Nintendo wore. Hinata's is based on a fan made pic which has her and Naruto having a picnic together and the pic also says Norse Ninja and Vernal Picnic on it.

**Impulse 3: Illusion Impulse**

The room was pure white in color as the young girl continued to draw. There were no windows, no real feeling of existence within the room except for her. Besides her, all there was were a few pictures she had drawn hanging from the wall as well as a bird cage with a little dolly version of herself placed in the middle. There was a large glass sphere centered in the room, giving off an eerie light and the chair the girl sat in as she scribbled away at her sketch pad. In one corner of the room, a squared line began to form the became a door that opened, revealing a hooded and cloaked figure.

"So, how are we doing today, my dear?" said the female voice behind the hood. The girl didn't answer her or even acknowledged her presence. The woman smiled as she walked over and touched the tiara the girl was wearing. She then looked down at her current picture and smiled as she said "Good, that's very good child. Keep this up and maybe I will soon release you from my grasp. The lost souls will soon arrive and then we can truly begin." The woman turned and left the room. No sooner had she had left and the door faded away, a single tear escaped from the girl as she continued her work for her en-slaver.

(Rastara)

Hinata was showing Naruto and Roxas the whole of the city and helping them get to know everything that they would need to know. Hinata came to a stop and said as she pointed to her right "And over there is Shimmer Park. It's a really fun place to go no matter who you are. Kids, teens on a date, adults looking for fun. It's all you could ever want as far as entertainment around here if your in need of some fun. It's pretty big to so if your looking to get lost then you'll find that easily here as well."

Naruto looked over at the place and got an excited look about him. "Aw man, this is going to be an awesome place to live, right Roxy?" Roxas sighed at his brothers enthusiasm. "I guess so. this whole city is interesting to me. "Say Hinata, where exactly is the ninja guild at?" Hinata looked at him and asked "It's this way. Why do you ask anyways? Not planning on jumping ship and becoming a ninja, are you?" Roxas shook his head and said "Not really. Me and Naruto have a friend named Yuffie who came here to be a ninja. We should go check on her and see how she's doing and let her know we made it."

Hinata nods as the three of them head towards the guild. Along the way, Hinata points out a few other things until the arrive at their destination. "Well, here we are: the ninja guild." Naruto nods and is impressed by it's size. "Hey Roxy, you think she did OK with joining?" Roxas looks at him and says "I'm sure she did fine. Let's go in and check anyways and see if she's giving them as much hell as she gives us." The three enter only to see a very plain, empty looking room. "Hey, whats going on? Did they move or something?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"Guys, you might want to be careful in here. the Rastara ninja's like to play with their opponents" said Hinata as she remained close to the door. Naruto continues to move forward as he ask "Huh? what do you mean Hinata?" Before she can answer, Naruto takes another step and immediately, a clamp shoots from the ground and latches onto his leg, holding him in place. "What the..." Naruto begins, but is cut off as several figures emerge from the walls, Each one hold a katana in hand as they rush towards Naruto. "Aw crap" says Naruto in a panic as they close in on him.

Before their attacks can land though, Roxas gets in between them and Naruto with both swords drawn. He easy deflects the attacks and forces the ninja back. "You OK Naruto?" Naruto nods as he takes his own weapon in hand and used it to break himself free from the leg clamp. "I will be once we teach these guys a lesson" Naruto says to Roxas as they prepare to counter attack. Hinata remains off to the side and smiles as the ninja surround them. 'Maybe I should help my team, but this seems like it will be more fun to watch.'

The ninja lunge at the two boys, forcing them to doge away from the attacks. Naruto swings his Spiral Sun thhe closest nin who manages to block the attack with his katana, though he does stumble back from the impact of the attack. Naruto moves in and delivers a kick to the mans stomach which sends him back into the wall. Two more ninja jump at Roxas who starts spinning around and uses his two swords to disarm the nina and sends them into the ground hard. The other nin present hesitate to move as Naruto and Roxas ready for another attack.

"Well, what do you think bro?" ask Roxas. Seeing the remaining nin looking uncertain about what to do, Naruto says "These guys are obviously more stealth fighters than being direct fighters. this should be a cake walk." Just then, about thirty more nin seem to pass thru the walls and they all surround Naruto and Roxas. "Then again, they do have an advantage in numbers" says Naruto as the whole lot of them attack quickly.

Naruto and Roxas manage to deflect the attacks coming at them while getting off good hits against their opponents, but when each nin is downed, their bodies turn into mush and fade out only for another nin to appear and take the place of the fallen. "What the heck is going on here? We take one out and another appears. Just how many of these guys are there?" ask Roxas in annoyance as he forced into a defence pattern with his swords. Hinata stands to the side, pondering if she should help but decides to wait and see if Naruto and Roxas can figure it out themselves.

'Wait a minute. there's something about this that seems familiar to me' thinks Naruto as he blocks another attack. As several of the ninja throw shuriken at the two boys, a memory suddenly flashes thru his mind. "Remember students, the ways of the ninja is the way of deseption and trickery. Even if your opponent is stronger than you, you can still beat them easily if you can trick them into wearing themselves out while you hardly do any work against them."

Naruto wonders where that memory came from, but decides to think on it later as this requires his immediate attention. 'Ninja's are all about deception and trickery.....wait, that's it' Naruto thinks to himself. he looks to Roxas and says "Roxy, this isn't real, the attack I mean." Roxas looks at him and ask "Huh? what do you mean Naruto?" "Simple, we're in an illusion created by these ninja's. See how when we defeat one, it fades out and another appears from out of nowhere. We aren't even fighting real enemies here, just illusions."

Roxas thinks on it and realizes he's right. "OK, so how do we break free then?" Naruto grins and says "Remember what Yuffie taught us? Lets try that." They both focus on their magic and release it in a quick burst from their bodies. Immediately, the room begins to shimmer as the once empty space is revealed to have several people present as well as a desk, tables, and chairs. A woman walks up to them and claps her hands as she says "Not bad, took you two slightly longer than normal to figure out the truth, but your fighting abilities are pretty good. May I ask why your here?"

"Actually, we came to see how are friend Yuffie is doing. She came here to join up and we wanted to see if she was successful or not" said Roxas. Before the woman can answer, the two boys find their legs being kicked out from under them and they are sent slamming onto their backs. As they look up and wince from the sudden pain they feel, they see a familiar face smiling down on them. "Of course I made it in. What were you two expecting anyways? I must say I'm a little disappointed in you two though. It took you longer than it should have to figure that illusion trick out."

Naruto and Roxas got up and Naruto glared at Yuffie while saying "Nice to see you too, Yuf. Looks like you found the perfect place to hang out at." Yuffie grins and says "Well, you know me, I was born to be a ninja. So, how did you guys do with getting into KNIGHTt?" Roxas smiles as he says "Well, we're in for the moment, but we have to pass our first mission if we want to be full time members though. Oh, and let us introduce our teammate. Yuffie, this is Hinata Northhawk and Hinata, this is Yuffie Kisaragi from Bail like me and Naruto are."

Hinata walks over and shakes Yuffie's hand. "It's nice to meet a friend of Roxas and Naruto's. I'm sure we'll be great friends as well" says Hinata. Yuffie smiles at her and says "Like wise. I'm sure I can count on you to keep my two favorite guys out of trouble when I'm not around to keep an eye on them?" Hinata nods and says "Well, I'm sure they can handle themselves really good but I'll make sure they stay safe. So, what's your relationship with them like anyways?"

Before Yuffie can answer, Roxas jumps in and says "Me and Yuffie have known each other since we were kids and she and Naruto are boyfriend and girlfriend." For just a moment, there was a dead silence in the room before both Naruto and Yuffie shouted out at the same time "What?" Hinata looks at them both and ask "So, you two are a couple." Yuffie shakes her head and says "No way, We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be, right Naruto?" Naruto quickly nods as he says "Yeah, what Yuf said. Besides, we'd kill each other if we were to ever date since we get on each others nerves all the time. right Roxy?"

Roxas grins and says "I don't know. The way you two act around each other makes me wonder about your real relationship and feelings towards each other." Roxas laughs as the both sends death glares at him. Hinata looks at this for just a moment longer before she giggles happily. They look at her as she says "Well, it's nice to see you guys are so close. and I'm not sure why but I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy being friends with all of you." Just then, the woman from before walks up and says "Yuffie, why don't you go with your friends and celebrate today. We wont have a job ready for you till the morrow anyways."

Yuffie nods and ask "Hey Hinata, you know this city right?" Hinata nods as she says "Yes, I was actually showing Naruto and Roxas around when they decided to come here and check up on you." Yuffie grins and says "Ah, the little boys can stand the thought of being without their big sister huh? Don't worry guys, I'll always be close by when needed. Anways Hinata, you think you can show me around as well? it would give us a chance to know each other better and I can tell you all sorts of things about these two that will make you laugh your ass off."

Hinata nods as they walk off, leaving Naruto and Roxas to pout and worry over what Yuffie might plan on telling her. As they go to leave, the woman stops them and says "So, I take it your getting your first KNIGHT mission in the morning?" They both nod as she continues "Well, be careful. Even the first mission can be hard since there's always that unknown factor that can come in and change everything for you. If you guys ever need any help, please let me know and I'll see what i can do for you. Oh, and my name is Sheena." They nod as the race off to catch up with the girls.

The rest of the day is spent with the four of them looking around and Yuffie telling embarrassing stories about the boys to Hinata. Soon, the sun begins to set and they realize that the must be getting back. Hinata and the boys make a quick stop a small store to get the groceries they need for their place. As they walk back to HQ, Hinata looks at Naruto and Roxas and ask "So Naruto, are you an Yuffie an item or what?" Naruto shakes his head and says "No, we're just friends. That was only Roxas having fun at our expense."

Roxas nods and says "True, but you have to admit that you guys do act like a couple from time to time." Naruto sighs and says "No, we don't. Besides, there's another girl that I'm sure I like. If only I could remember her that is." Hinata wanted to ask what that was all about, but decided to stay quiet for now. They soon returned, put away their groceries and other supplies, then made and ate dinner before turning in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**NH**

"OK you three, this is the mission you'll be doing as a test of your abilities and worthiness to be members of KNIGHT" said Maze as he looked at the three of them in his office. Seeing that he had their full attention, he continued. "You'll be heading by train to Parcella and investigate a weird phenomena that has been occurring there." Roxas was the first to speak. "What kind of phenomenon do you speak of sir?"

"Well, recently, we've gotten reports of weird creatures being spotted both in and around the village. The unusual thing is that they don't appear to be physical in nature and have yet to harm anyone." Hinata thought about this before saying "You mean, like an illusion sir?" He nodded and said "Yes, that's right. Hence why there hasn't been any injuries because of this, but the fact that this is happening to a rather peaceful town has it's inhabitants worried and even a little scared."

"Do you think it might be an enchanter or enchantress?" asked Naruto. "Most likely, yes. This shouldn't be to hard for a first mission for you three, that's why were giving it to you guys. Basically, find the source of the illusions and stop them, simple as that." They nodded as Hinata asked "Is there anything else, sir?" Maze shakes his head and says "Only good luck and don't cause any trouble out there, OK." They nod as the head to gather their things before heading to the train station.

Several hours later, the three of them are on the train as it heads for Parcella. Hinata is sitting across from Naruto and Roxas and giggles quietly to herself at the sight of them. Naruto is staring quite intensely out the window while Roxas is fast asleep. "Naruto, does Roxas always nod off when traveling?" Naruto breaks from his thoughts and says as he looks at her "All the time actually. He once told me that traveling make him drowsy and he can't for the life of him stay awake." Hinata nods before she finally decides to ask. "So Naruto, can you tell me about yourself. My talk with Yuffie was a little confusing."

"Sure, what do you want to know about?" She thinks for a moment before saying "Well, do you have any idea at all about where you come from? How you got that scar on your leg she told me about? And what do you think your dreams mean?" Naruto laughed a little as he said "Oh, she spoke about those things huh? Guess I should have figured she'd blab about personal things to other people who she just met." Hinata looks down sadly and says "I'm sorry. I'm getting to personal with those questions. huh? Especially since we just met and all too. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Naruto smiles and says "Hey, I don't mind talking about it. I just wish Yuffie would consider asking me before talking about things like that. Let's see, to answer that first one...I really don't know where it is I came from. All I can remember is the last two years living with Roxas and his family after they found me and took me in. The only clue I have is that i remembered my name being Naruto and that there was a red spiral design on the back of the robes I was found wearing. The strange thing about those robes was what Yuffie said it reminded her of."

"And what was that, Naruto?"

"Well, she said it looked like a burial robe or something. She joked that I must have died or something before I was found. Kind of dumb huh, considering I'm here and alive and all that." Naruto laughed at that as Hinata also chuckled, but she was secretly thinking 'That sound the same as me when my father found me two years ago. Wait, did he say his had a spiral? That sound like mine except I had a spiral and a flame symbol with the sun behind it. Could these things be connected?'

Before she could ask, Naruto spoke again. "The second question about my scar, well..." He reached downs and lifted his left pants leg up till the scar was revealed just above his left knee. Hinata looked at it and, without realizing it, reached out and traced a finger along the scar which caused goose bumps to appear around the scar. "Heh heh, that's tickles Hinata" Naruto giggled at the feeling it was causing him. Hinata quickly pulled away as she realized what she just did. "I'm sorry Naruto, I don't know what I was thinking. Um, does it go all around your leg? Does it hurt at all?"

He looked down at the scar and said "Hey, don't worry about it, OK. That actually felt kinda nice. And yes, it does go all the way around my leg which had led me to think I might have had my leg chopped off at some point in the past and had it somehow reattached. And as far as pain goes, there is still some that I feel from time to time, but it's nowhere near as bad as it once was back when i first came to live with Roxas." Naruto went silent again for a few moments as Hinata continued to look at the scar. She wasn't sure why but seeing it sent a wave a pain thru her entire body for some reason.

"And finally, your last question. Well, for the last six months, I've been having dreams that I think might be from my forgotten past. They seem to focus around me and this girl who the dreams have come to refer to as a "moon goddess". I have this feeling that there was something special between her and me, but I just can't remember what it is or what her actual name is. Weird huh?" Naruto sees Hinata has stiffened up for some reason. "Hinata?" he ask with concern.

'Moon goddess? That's what the boy from my dreams called me. Is Naruto...is he the one I've been looking for? He said he was found suffering amnesia two years ago, the same as me. So is it possible that he and I....' "Hinata, are you all right?" says Naruto as he brings his face within an inch of hers. "EEK" yelps Hinata as she returns to reality. Naruto quickly pulls away, both their faces red from being that close to each other. "Sorry Hinata, I guess i invaded your personal space huh?"

"No Naruto, that's OK. I shouldn't have spaced out there. I'm sorry" she says quickly. For the next few minutes, they sit there quietly as Hinata decides to ask Naruto about his moon goddess. "Naruto, I was wondering...." She cut off as Roxas bolts up and looks completely freaked. "Hey, what's up bro?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice. Roxas looks around and says "Weird. I was just in the fog covered forest and this girl dressed in a white dress appeared and ask me to save her."

"Really? Boy, and I thought I had weird dreams man" says Naruto as he goes back to looking out the window. "Did she look familiar to you Roxas?" asked Hinata. He thinks for a moment and then says "I've never seen her before...and yet, she does feel familiar to me. I just don't know why." Not sure what else to say, Hinata decides to think on what she was about to ask Naruto and feels that they might be what the other has been looking for. The train slowly continues on it's way.

They soon arrive at their stop and disembark from the train. After exiting the station, they look around and see...nothing but the country side in all directions. "Hey, what's going on here? Isn't there suppose to be a town here or something" wondered Naruto aloud. Roxas saw a man walking towards the station and he ran up to him saying "Excuse me sir. where is Parcella?" The man looks at him and says "I guess your new around here huh?" Roxas, Naruto, and Hinata nod.

"Well, as you can see, the station isn't in town as there are several towns close by. Take the northern road here and it will lead you to a forested area. Pass thru there and you'll find Parcella on the other side. Tell me though, why you heading there anyways?" Hinata steps up and says "We're new members of KNIGHT and we've been assigned to find out what is causing the weird illusions that have been seen there recently." The man nods and says "Well, when you three arrive, go and see Mada. She's the mayor there and will help in any way she can."

They thank the man as the head towards the northern road and begin the trek to Parcella.

**RN**

"The three adventurer's made their way quickly thru the dark and scary forest" said Naruto sheepishly as they walked down the forested path. Roxas laughed as he said "Sorry to burst your bubble bro, but this forest is neither dark or scary. right Hinata?" Hinata was looking around before she said "Nope, not really. If you want to see a scary forest, then we'll go to Fanghorned Forest during harvest time. ow that's a scary forest, especially at night."

Naruto laughed and said "Yeah, I'm sure it's really all that scary Hinata. nothing but shadows thru the moon light is all." Hinata shook her head and said "Actually, that is true in a ways. But there is also an old legend about the place. Well, two actually." Naruto, now curious, asked "And what are they, the legends I mean?" Taking a second to remember them, Hinata says "Well, the first is about this demonic raven that appears and taunts travelers with saying things like "Never More" or some such words. It's said that people who encounter this creature are driven insane if they can't escape it quickly."

"And the other?" asked Roxas. "The other is about some one called the Headless Horseman or something. They say he was a soldier who lost his head and now lives in the forest as a phantom who seeks out people passing thru during the harvest when the moon is full and will cut their heads off to see if your head can be used to replace the one he lost." Naruto, who was a little shaken from hearing this, said in a slightly fear filled voice "Well, i-it's a good t-thing those are just s-stories huh?"

Hinata, noticing his nervousness, decides to have some fun. "No Naruto, those are all true stories. and just how do I know the stories are true?" Naruto, begin to sweat just a little as Hinata brought her face very close to his. She had her hands behind her back and making some quick motions with them that Roxas took notice of and decided to watch was about to happen. "How d-do you know, H-Hinata?" she grinned evilly as she said in a low voice "Because Naruto..."

She then activated the spell she was casting that made her face suddenly change to look like that of a monstrous bird and her voice became some what demonic as she said "I'm the Raven. NEVERMORE." She then starts cackling like crazy which causes Naruto to scream like a little girl as he runs towards the village as if his life depended on it. Roxas burst out laughing as Hinata's face returns to normal and she immediately chases after Naruto yelling "Naruto wait, it was just a joke. I'm not really the monster raven."

"Ah man, I wish Yuffie had been here to see that" said Roxas to himself as he finally came down from his laughing fit. He then realized that he was alone and that he better catch up to his team before Naruto goes crazy and decides he needs to defend himself from Hinata. Just as he takes a step, he feels a precense nearby that makes him come to a complete stop. On instinct, he turns his head and finds himself looking at a girl in a white dress only a few yards away.

Roxas is stunned as he looks at her. To him, she's just a beautiful as Hinata if not more so. She, like him, has blond hair that hangs down along her right shoulder and she has blue eyes, just like him and Naruto. "Hey, who are you?" The girl smiles at him as he awaits her response. After several seconds, Roxas wonders 'Did she hear me or is she shy? Maybe I should introduce myself first.'

"Um, I'm Roxas Twilight from Bail. Is it oOK if I ask your name?" The girl's response is to bring a finger to her lips and makes the gesture for silence. Roxas was now worried and was about to speak again when he hears Naruto yelling "Roxas, I need some help here. The raven's trying to kill me." Roxas looks to where Naruto and Hinata ran off to and sighs. He turns back to the girl and says "Sorry, I have to go save...my....hey, where did she go?" The girl had vanished and though Roxas wanted to find her, he decided to go and "save" Naruto. Roxas ran to catch up with his team. Little did he know, he was being watch.

An hour later, they arrive at Parcella. As they enter the town, they can't help but notice just how quiet it is. They also get the feeling of something in the air that doesn't quite feel right to them. "No doubt about it, this is the right place" says Naruto. Hinata looks around and says "We should go and find Miss Mada and get what information we can from her." Roxas nods and says "Lets find someone who can show us the way."

It doesn't take long to find a person to talk to. They walk up to the farmer who looks worried upon seeing them as he ask "Is there something you need, young'uns?" Hinata nods as she says "Yes, we're looking for Miss Mada. Do you know where we can find her?" "Why are you looking for her?" asked the farmer. Naruto grins as he says "We're members of KNIGHT sir and we were sent to deal with the illusions that have been plaguing your town recently." At hear this, the farmer smiles as he says "Well, why didn't you say so sooner. Come, I'll take you to Miss Mada personally."

He leads them thru the village and as they walk, the three teens can't help but notice how nervous the other town folk seem to be. "Sir, I was wondering why everyone seems a little on edge around here?" asked Hinata. The farmer, seeing them looked confused, says "Well, you were probably told that the illusions havent hurt anyone have you?" They nod as he continues "Well, though it's true, the illusions have taken up the forms of things that people are scared of like fears and nightmares. This is making it hard for anyone to trust outsiders right now, let alone each other."

They soon arrive at a modest sized house where an elderly woman is attending to her garden. "Hey, Miss Mada" shouts the farmer. The elderly woman looks up and gives him a warm smile and says "Ah, Horten, what brings you here today?" "Nothing really, but I do have some good news for a change. It would seem that our request to Rastara has finally been answered as three members of KNIGHT have been sent to us."

The elderly woman looks past him at the three youths gathered before her. She places her gardening tools down and walks over to them. "Hello, my name is Mada Gracey. I'm the leader of this here village. It's nice to see someone finally came to help us out." Roxas approached her and extended his hand which she shakes. "I'm Roxas Twilight, and these two here are..." Naruto stepped up and shook her hand and said "Naruto Twilight, Roxas's adopted brother" and Hinata then took her hand and said "I'm Hinata Northhawk, it's nice to meet you ma'am."

She smiled at them and said "It's nice to meet you three too. I take it you'll want the full story about what has been happening here?" They nod as she then says "OK, lets step inside and have some warm tea to drink while I fill you all in. Horten, thanks for bringing them here." Horten nods as he leaves to head back to his own work. They step inside and find Mada has a rather nice and comfortable home. They sit around the table and Mada starts to tell them the story.

"This all started about a month ago when several villager's spotted weird creatures along the outskirts of the village. Naturally, the men decided to go and deal with the problem. However, they soon found that the creatures weren't even real, but illusions. At first, we tried to ignore the illusions and hope that they would just fade, but the problem has only gotten worse since the initial sightings. And to add to the mystery, we've recently seen a girl with blond hair and a white dress surrounded by a weird glow near to were the illusions appear."

"A weird girl, you say? She's not from the village?" asked Naruto. Mada shook her head and said "No, there is no child her age that looks like her around here. She has been known to appear right before the illusions come and will disapear shortly after they fade away. We believe that she might be the cause of it. To that end, many have started to call her the white witch of Parcella." Hinata looked confused and asked "Why White Witch?"

Mada thought on this and said "Well, I guess it's because she must have to ability to use magic and around her, most girls that use magic are referred to as witch's and as for her being White? Well, her manner of dress and that white glow makes it obvious." Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Well, this is a start after all. Lets go find a place to stay, then we can go around the village and see if anyone might have more for us to go on." Hinata nodded and said "That sounds good to me unless you might have more for us, Miss Mada?"

Mada shook her head and said "I'm sorry, but I've told you all i personally know seeing as I have never seen the girl myself. If you three wish, you can stay here as I have plenty of room and it's the least I can do seeing as your all here to help us out." "Thank you and we accept" said Hinata as she gave to old woman a courteous bow. "Hey Roxy, is something wrong? You've been quiet for a while now."

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to a worried Naruto and Hinata. "I'm sorry guys, I guess i must have spaced out there for a minute." Naruto slapped his hand against his head and said "Ah geez bro, your suppose to be the reliable one between the two of us, not me. Come on, we need to hurry while we still have some light left to us." Roxas nodded as he got up and followed his team outside. He stopped as he felt Mada's hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure that your OK, dear?"

Roxas nodded and said "Don't worry. I'll be fine once I get to work on solving this problem for you and the people of this town." As Roxas moves to catch up with his team, he thinks to himself. 'That girl I saw in the woods looks like the girl Miss Mada described. Could she be the White Witch?' The rest of the day was spent with the three of them looking around the town and talking to as many people as possible and taking notes on what has been seen, where it has been seen at, and anything else that might be of help with solving this problem.

That night, they returned to Mada's and had a nice dinner made by her with help from Hinata while the boys helped set the table up. After dinner, the three decided to turn in since they would be looking around the various area's for the girl. It was around two in the morning when Roxas was awakened by the voice of a girl. As he looked around, all he could see was Naruto and Hinata sleeping in their own beds. 'Hm, I wonder what that was I just heard?' he thought as he started to lay back down again.

_Roxas_

Roxas shot up and got out of bed. He definitely heard her this time. On an impulse, he walked over to the window and looked down towards the ground and froze. The girl from earlier was there and looking right at him. He couldn't help but feel that she was familiar to him some how. "Who...who are you?" he asked her quietly even though the window was closed and he knew she wouldn't hear him. She looked at him sadly and he was about to head down stairs and go to her when suddenly, both Naruto and Hinata awoke and shot up and looked at each other before turning away, both their faces red from embarrassment.

"OK, what's going on with you two?" asked a now confused Roxas. Neither spoke as they each took a peak at the other before looking away again, even more red faced and embarressed now. Roxas shrugged as he said "You two are sure weird" and looked back outside to see the girl had disappeared. Disappointed, he returned to bed and fell asleep quickly. Naruto and Hinata, however, remained wake though whole night as the dream they had awoken from kept playing thru their heads.

The next morning, things were more or less normal, if you could over look the fact Naruto and Hinata were now acting strangely around each other. As Hinata was talking with Mada and getting directions, Roxas saw Naruto looking at the garden and decided to ask him about what was up. "Hey bro, what's got you and Hinata so distracted this morning? Did you have another dream again?" Naruto only nodded as his face went red again. "Oh boy, I'm guessing it wasn't the usual dream now, was it?"

Again, Naruto nodded as Roxas asked "Well, can you tell me what it was about?" Naruto hesitated for a minute before saying "Well, you remember what I said about the moon goddess and the night of me and her at the waterfall?" Roxas nodded and said "Well yeah, what about it?" Naruto gulped and said "Well, my dreamed showed me what happened after I first called that girl my moon goddess." Roxas looked at him as realization started to sink in. "I see. and....."

"I, that is to say, me and her went back to the tent we had set up earlier and....we...had sex" he said the last part quickly, though Roxas still heard him. For just a moment, Roxas stood there stunned before saying "Alright, I just won fifty big ones from Yuffie." Naruto looked at him in surprise and said "Huh? what are you talking about? You mean to tell me you and Yuffie had a bet about that and you never told me? And what do you mean that you won. Isn't Yuffie the one who joked about me getting some that night?"

Roxas laughed and said "Yep, but Yuffie didn't actually believe you got "a hottie like your moon goddess in the sack" as she put it. Now that we know you did, she owes me some money when we see her again." Naruto sighed as he thought 'I should have know my friends and family we be using me for monetary gains.' Roxas stopped his victory laughed and said "Wait, this doesn't explain why you haven't been able to look at Hinata all morning....unless...Naruto, don't tell me that she's..." Naruto only nodded as he said "The girl in my dreams looks like Hinata with shorter hair. I actually saw her as if she was really before me."

Roxas was taken aback by this before he said "Damn, you and Hinata, huh? I wonder if she had the same dream as you did since she's been acting weird too." Before Naruto could respond, Hinata walked up and said "OK, here's some maps of the area. I think we should..." Before she can finish, Roxas speaks up and says "Actually guys, there's something I want to check out by myself. You two go look at the other area's and I'll catch up once I'm done looking at this one spot." Naruto tried to stop him but Roxas was already heading off.

As he moved, he grinned as he said "Well, this will give them some alone time and hopefully, that might discover if there really is a link between them or not. As for me, I better go check out were I first saw that girl. Maybe she'll be there again." Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata had started to walk to the place where the first illusion was sighted. As Naruto was trying to get his thoughts in order, so to was Hinata as her dream the night before was the same as Naruto's. In her dream, she had been in the throws of passion with her dream boy who she now realized looked like a younger version of Naruto.

As they walked, neither was aware that they were being watched. "So, those are the two lost souls? I guess the next part of my plan should be to test them and see if they have what I need or not." Meanwhile, Roxas was moving quickly and soon arrived at the spot where he had seen the girl earlier. "Hm, I wonder if she's here or if I just imagined her" he said to himself. Just then, he felt a presence from behind him and he turned quickly. His eyes came onto the girl as she looked at him intently. "OK, who are you and are you the one behind the illusions?"

Instead of answering, she mearly motioned with her hand to follow her as she turned and walked deeper into the forest. Not sure what was going on, Roxas decided to follow and see where it was she wanted to lead him.

(Rastara)

"Are you serious?" said Maze in disbelief at what he had heard. "It's true, the information we had about the situation in Parcella was incomplete. I'm sorry Maze, but it looks like the mission we gave to the newbies is more difficult that what would be expected of them. As things currently stand, we may have sent them to their deaths" said Banes, the leader of KNIGHT. Maze was really angry and worried about the team as he actually liked them and saw them becoming a powerful force with in the group. "So, what do we do now?"

"Don't worry, I'll go myself and make sure the mission is completed and that they survive" said a third person who entered into the room. Maze turned to see the owner of the voice and immediatell froze as he saw who it was. "YOU?" was Maze's response. the man wore black pants and a black colored long coat. He had long silvery colored hair that reached down to the small of his back and had a rather long bladed sword hanging from his side. "If it's OK with you, Banes. I will go and help them, seeing as they were going to be given to me anyways if they passed the test."

**Impulse 3: Illusion Impulse**

Next time, Roxas learns the truth of what is going on while Naruto and Hinata draw closer to remembering their past as they find themselves being attacked by phantoms from that past. And who is the mysterious KNIGHT that is coming to aid them? Find out in the next Impulse.

_to be continued..._


	4. Witch Impulse

I don't own Naruto and a few other characters in this story.

A/N: Next up is the final volume of Spiral Traversed which should be out on Monday. The we will see the final part of the Our Secret trilogy, Miracle released next week (possibly Thursday or Friday). Then, I shall finally begin Rave Master Naruto the following Monday.

**Impulse 4: Witch Impulse**

Roxas made his way deeper into the forest as he followed the girl in white. She had yet to say even a single word to him which led him to believe that she was either mute or there was something going on here that he was missing. But one thing was certain and that was the deeper they went, the more intimidating the woods seemed to become.

'I wonder if this is similar to that Fanghorned Forest Hinata was talking about in it's appearance. This place sure looks like you don't want to be alone with in during the night and the day isn't very welcoming either.' He stopped as he noticed a dense fog was starting to form.

Seeing the girl had stopped and had a concerned look on her face, Roxas walked up to her and asked "OK, what's going on here? Is this normal or something more sinister? Is this your doing? Are you the one behind those illusions that have been plaguing the people of Parcella?"

She didn't respond to his questions. All she did was to keep looking towards were the fog had begun to form. Tired of this, Roxas reached out to grab her as he said "Listen, I don't have time for this. Tell me what's going on or..." His words cut off as his hand passes thru her shoulder, indicating that she isn't there.

"What the? Wait, your just an illusion too?" The girl turned around to finally face him and nodded sadly. "Well, this explains a lot actually. Like why you have been so uncommunicative with me since we met. OK, let's do it this way. I'll ask you questions that are in yes or no form and you answer by shaking or nodding your head. Does that work?"

The girl nodded leading Roxas to ask his first question. "OK, so are you the one behind the illusions?" At first, the girl nodded, but then shook her head. Confused, Roxas asked "Um, OK? Well, which is it? Yes or no?" The girl's response was to bring her hand up and shake it, indicating a so-so answer.

"OK, let me see if I'm reading you right. You are responciple for the illusions but it's not by choice?" The girl smiles and nods, confirming his guess. "I assume your being held some where by a person who is using you to cause trouble? If so, then why?" The look the girl gives him tells him that she obviously can't answer him yet.

Sighing, he says in annoyed tone "Right, right. You can't actually speak since your just an illusion. Well, can you at least lead me to where your being held? Maybe if I can free you, this situation can be dealt with." Nodding her agreement, the girl continues her walking with Roxas staying close as the fog is already making it hard to see.

'Naruto, Hinata, I hope you guys are having an easier time than I am right now' thinks Roxas as he heads deeper into the woods.

(Naruto and Hinata)

The two young KNIGHT's had finally arrived and were taking a look around the area to see if they could find any clues that could lead them to the truth about what was going on in the village. Despite their attempts though, they couldn't find anything that was out of place or even a little suspicious in the area.

After an hour of looking around separately, they decided to return to the chosen rest spot and see what the other had found. Naruto saw Hinata sitting on a tree stump as she awaited his return. He found a place on the grass before her and sat down so as to give his tired feet a break. "Well, did you find anything interesting?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head and said "Sorry, I didn't see anything that could be used as a medium for casting an illusion spell. And you, Naruto?" Naruto shook his head and said "Nothing but trees, rocks, and bugs from what I could see. Man, who would have thought this search could be so boring. Hope Roxy's doing better than we are."

"Me too. I wonder what it was he wanted check out? Do you think he knows something and decided to not tell us about it? asked Hinata as she started to rummage thru her pack to get the lunch she had made out for them to eat. Naruto looked into the sky as he scratched his head and said "Probably, he always did have a habit of doing that to me and Yuffie back home."

Hinata finally pulled out the meal's she had made and hand one to Naruto. Naruto thanked her as they began to eat. As they both ate, thoughts began to play through their minds as well as questions that they both would like to have answered. Hinata decided to go first. "Naruto, there's a couple of things I wish to clarify with you, if its alright?"

"Sure, what is it (gulp) Hinata?" said Naruto as he finshed chewing and swallowing his food. She hesitated for a moment before finding her never and asking. "Well, back on the train, you said that when you were found two years ago by Roxas family, you were wearing a robe with a red spiral design on it right? And the robe appeared to be a burial robe as well?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, that's right. Though it was Yuffie who made the statement about it being like a curial robe from her study of those things. So, what's up with the clarification Hinata?" She looked away for a moment, wondering if she should talk about it and decided that yes, she should.

"Well, the truth is that I'm not a Northhawk by birth. I, like you, was found by my father and adopted into the Northhawk family and I also suffer memory loss." Naruto nodded and said "Well, I remember Master Maze saying something about that during the tour but I was to excited about being in KNIGHT to have really paid attention."

She nodded her understanding, then she continued. "Well, when I was found in that sun flower field, I too was wearing what appeared to be a burial robe. And on the sleeves of the robe near the shoulders were a red flame symbol with the pattern of the sun behind it. And on the back...was a red colored spiral crest."

Naruto sat there for a minute, not sure what to think as Hinata then added "My father did some checking and found that it was customary for a girl to have multiple symbols on her garments. The symbol on the sleeves was to be used for her families crest while the one on the back was used to symbolize that family she was considered married into."

Before Hinata could continue, Naruto stopped her with his own question. "Wait Hinata, are you saying that you and I might have known each other prior to our memory loss and that we might have been married?" Hinata only nodded and said "It might be possible. Since I first saw you, I've had this feeling that I knew you from some where and that answer could explain why."

"Well, I felt like I had seen you before when we first met too. But don't you think the whole marriage angle is a bit much? I mean, we would have been thirteen at the time or so. Isn't that to young for marriage?" Hinata nodded and said "That's what I first thought as well. But when I did some research into it, I found that there are clans that will allow marriage at the young an age if certain conditions and/or needs are met."

Naruto thought on this as he looked to the sky and said "I guess that could be true, but still..." "And, there's the other thing as well." Now Naruto returned to looking at her and asked "What other thing?" She closed her eyes and allowed the images to play through her mind before speaking. "There's the issue of our shared dreams, Naruto?"

Not far away, a figure shrouwded in a cloak and hood was watching them. "Good, things are working better than I could have hoped for. They sent the very two people I needed to see here. Well, now it's time to test them and see if I was right." The figure raised her hand and created two orbs of light and sent them to do the job needed of them.

"Wait Hinata, are you saying that you also have been having dreams?" asked Naruto. She nodded and said "For about six months now, I think. These dreams show me a life that I have never known in a village I have never seen before. And yet, it all feels familiar to me some how. Especially the central image of a boy that I know was important to me in some way."

Naruto sat there stunned. Was it really possible? Could she have been having the same dreams as he was having. "Hinata, was the boy in your dreams similar to me in appearance?" "Yes, he did look like you at what I'm guessing was a younger age. Spiky blond hair, deep sea blue eyes, and a whisker like markings on his cheeks. He was, he is someone I know to be special to me."

"Well Hinata, you look like a girl from my dreams as well. She had dark hair and ivory colored skin and eyes of lavender with out pupils. Do you think that it might be possible that you and I..." He didn't get to finish as they both felt the approaching power. Reacting immediately, they were on their feet with hands ready to draw their swords if needed.

They saw the two orbs floating towards them. "Hinata, know what those are?" asked Naruto. Hinata shook her head and said "Never seen anything like them before. But we should remain on guard all the same since it sounds like that discription given about the first illusion encounter."

They stayed ready to attack as the orbs hovered around them slowly. After a few tense moments, the orbs came to life as they shot forward. Neither Naruto or Hinata could react in time as the orbs came upon them with insae speed and melted into their heads. Both fell to their knees as their minds were bombarded with images that they had never seen before, and yet felt familiar to them as well.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended as the orbs left their bodies and returned to hovering before them. Naruto and Hinata came back to reality as they shakily returned to standing. "What the hell was that?" said Naruto as he breathed heavily. "I don't know? I felt like they were reading our minds some how" said Hinata as she too was working to catch her breath.

Just then, a heavy fog started to cover the area rapidly. Before they could respond, they were engulfed by the fog and lost sight of each other. "Hinata" yelled Naruto as Hinata yelled out his name as well, though neither heard the other. Naruto then noticed one of the orbs appear before him. It started to glow as it grew and reshaped itself.

'What the? What in the hell is going on here?' thought Naruto as the orb finished reshaping itself. In its new form, the orb resembled a boy wearing a blue shirt and white shorts that reached to his knees. He had black hair and weird red colored eyes with what appeared to be three comma marks inside. "Hey, who are you?" demanded Naruto as he felt this person looked familiar.

The figure smiled and said "What's wrong dope, can't you remember me? Hah, same old Naruto. I guess you'll always be a brainless loser, no matter what happens to you." Naruto wasn't sure why, but this person was bring his anger out very easily and for some strange reason, he really wanted to beat this person to with in an inch of his life.

Meanwhile, Hinata was standing still as the orb before her appeared to take on the form of a man of high authority. She wasn't sure why, but there was something about him that sent a wave of fear through her body. "W-Who are y-you?" she asked and was surprised by how timid and scared she sounded.

The man looked at her with his white pupiless eyes and scoffed at her. He had long brown hair and was wearing white colored robes. "I see your still as weak and useless as ever. I would think you would eventually become a strong woman through all that you've had to endure, but I see that once again I was a fool to believe any good would come from you. Once a failure, always a failure."

He started to approach her which made Hinata back away out of instinct. He growled his annoyance as he said "Quite being such a weak coward. Stand your ground an fight me. Prove yourself to be a strong member of our clan or I shall punish you accordingly." Though still very afraid, Hinata drew her sword and readied it to fight as did Naruto as his opponent approached him.

**NH**

(Roxas)

It was getting harder to see the girl as the fog kept getting thicker and denser as he moved further along the path. 'Man, what is up with this? One things for sure and that this fog isn't natural.' Just then, the girl vanishes causing him to worry. "Hey wait, where did you run off too?" shouted Roxas as he started moving forward quickly.

However, before he made it five steps, his foot hit something hard and he found himself tripping and hitting the ground hard. He pulled himself up and rubbed his now sore head as he said "Damn, what the hell did I run into?" He turned to get a better view of what he had crashed into and saw a giant stone totem with odd looking symbols cut into it. He was curious about it, then his curiosity grew when the girl appeared and placed her hand on a crystal cut into the totem.

"Do you want me to do as you do?" he asked her. She nodded at his question and Roxas got up to comply. The moment his hand touched the gemstone, everything went white around him. The next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of a giant white void of nothing.

Looking around and seeing only emptiness, Roxas thought 'OK, thus was a bad idea. Just where the hell am I now?' He heard a giggle come from behind him, making him turn quickly and finding the girl sitting on thin air or was there something there he wasn't seeing. "Hello Roxas" she said sweetly to him.

Roxas was dumb founded for a moment before saying "So now you can talk huh? Good, maybe you can explain what is going on here?" The girl simply smiled and said "I will do what I can. First, let me tell you my name. I am Namine and I'm very glad to finally meet you."

"Meet me? Since how long have you been waiting to meet me, Namine?" She shook her head and said "There will be time for that later. For now, lets stick to the important stuff." Roxas nodded as he took a seat on the ground. "OK, just who are you exactly and what did you mean by so-so when I asked if your were behind all this?"

"I'm a witch who has the power to see into a person's mind and manipulate their memories. I was found one day by this enchantress who took me in and raised me like I was her daughter. She taught me how to use my powers and I thought it would be for a good cause. But, it seems she had other ideas for me right from the start."

"What kind of ideas?" asked Roxas. "Well, she used me to read the minds of people to find their worst fears and then she would use her powers to create illusions based on those fears. I don't want to use my power like that, but she placed a slave crown on my head that takes away my free will. The real me is just puppet right now."

"Wait a minute, you mean this isn't real?" Namine shook her head and said "No, this is a place created with in my mind that you are currently being linked to thanks to the power of the totem stone and my own magic being sent into it. And there's a worse problem. She can use my powers to make the illusions feel real to the victims which can cause traumatic damage to a persons mind."

Roxas nodded and for just a moment, thought on what he had learned. Finally, he gave her a serious look and said "OK, I only need to know two more things. One, who is the enchantress? And two, were can I find you?" Namine looked down sadly and said "I don't know either answer. The slave crown on my head erased her name and face from my mind and I was asleep when she brought me to my current hiding place. All I know is that I'm with in ten miles of Parcella."

Before Roxas could ask anymore questions, Namine suddenly turned away as a look of fear crossed her face. Noticing this, Roxas asked "Hey, what's wrong Namine?" She snapped back to reality and said in a panicked voice. "Roxas, you've got to hurry. Your two friend are in grave danger and if you don't get to them soon, they'll die."

Roxas was back on his feat in a split second. "Where are they? I need to get to them if your right." Namine pointed to a door that had just appeared and pointed to it. "Go through there. It will lead you back to reality. Once back outside, follow the light ball I'll create and it will get you to them. Be careful, I'm sure that she 's behind this. And when you arrive, look for a floating orb of light. That object could be causing problems. So if you see it, destroy it."

Roxas goes to leave, but stops and looks back and says "Don't worry Namine, I promise that I will find you in the real world and save you. You can count on me." And with that, Roxas turned and ran out the door. Namine placed her hands over her heart and said softly to herself "I know you will, Roxas."

(Naruto and Hinata)

The phantom boy attacked Naruto with lethal intent being shown with every move he made. Naruto had drawn his Spiral Sun and was using it to block his opponents attacks. The enemy pulled back for a second and Naruto took advantage of the moment and lashed out with his sword, strike the boy's right arm with all his strength.

Naruto had expected to see the boy's arm to be severed from the blow, but was shocked to see his blade being blocked by the boys arm, almost as if it was made of metal. "What the...?" said Naruto in disbelief as his opponent smiled. "What's wrong dope? Is that the best you can do? Your even weaker now than you were when we last fought each other. Now die."

Hinata found herself dodging back and forth as her enemy kept forcing her back. 'Who is he and why am I so afraid to attack him?' thought Hinata as her fear slowly started to gain more control over her. The man gave her a disappointed frown as he stood over her and said "I can't believe this. Your even weaker now than you where before. Can't you ever stopping shaming me and your family?"

Hinata found herself fighting back tears, though she didn't know why. Who ever this man was, he had a very nasty way of effecting her and her emotions. "You are just like your mother, completely useless to me. And the biggest disgrace of them all was you falling in love with that Uzumaki trash. How you can love that monster is beyond me."

Though she didn't know any Uzumaki, hear this man say those words sparked a fiery anger deep with in Hinata's body. She felt like screaming at this man. Allowing her anger to control her, she lept to her feet and charged the man as she screamed out "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I don't care what you say about me, but I'll never allow you to bad mouth...."

She didn't finish as she sent her weapons slashing down hard against the man. He tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough as Hinata managed to hit his chest, cutting a deep gash into him. The man looked at his wound, then back at Hinata in disbelief. "Now that's more like it. Now, you worthless little bitch. Lets see if you were just lucky now or if you can really repeat this success." Hinata raged as she launched herself at him again.

Naruto saw the boy charge him suddenly and before he could make a move to defend himself, he was hit hard as the boy karate chopped down on Naruto's chest. Naruto screamed in pain as his chest was cut deeply, sending blood shooting outwards. Naruto coolapsed to his knees and he fought to maintain conciousness.

He looked at the boy with hatred in his eyes and asked "Well, seeing as I don't remember, will you tell me your name before I bleed to death?" Truthfully, Naruto didn't care. He just need a distraction that would give him a moment to prepare his counter attack. "Fine, since you seem to be terminally stupid dope, I'll tell you. I am....Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto didn't know why, but hearing that name sent more anger and rage flooding through his body than he ever believed possible. Suddenly finding strength he didn't know he had, he returned to his feet while ignoring the pain in his chest. "Sasuke? Well then Sasuke, prepare to die" shouted Naruto as the Spiral Sun began to glow. "Secret sword style: Spiral Shockwave" shouted Naruto as he swung the sword, unleashing a powerful golden wave of energy.

Hinata stood as the man before her brought his hands together and watch in fear and amazement as his hands started to glow. 'What...what is he doing now?' wondered Hinata. Giving her a dangerous smirk, the man said "Your last attack was good, but this will end it....my daughter." And the man charged forward as a blue colored energy rippled around his hands.

Preparing her self, Hinata waited till the last second before she jumped clear of his attack and saw he was open. Moving as fast as possible, she got to him just as she turned around and plunged her Foxheart into the man's stomach. Meanwhile, the boy called Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, his hands crackling with lightning as he shouted Chidori; 1000 Birds." Naruto turned only to see Sasuke plunge his Chidori into his stomach.

Roxas had just arrived and was just barely able to make out what was happening through the fog, but he could see that Naruto and Hinata where fighting...each other? "Hey guys, what are you doing? STOP" he yelled. He then saw Naruto unleash his Spiral Wave technique he had created last month to surprise Yuffie with during a spar at Hinata.

Hinata managed to dodge it then made her own move as she raised her sword up to strike Naruto. Roxas had already seen Naruto's blood gash and now realized where Hinata was aiming as he found himself rushing forward. But he wasn't fast enough as Hinata pierced Naruto's stomach with her move. Naruto cried out before starting to cough up blood as his body went limp.

Remembering the advice Namine had said to him before he left the white space, he looked around and saw an orb floating over them and realized that must be controlling them and making them see illusions. Jumping into the air, he cut it in half with Oblivion, breaking the mind illusion.

Hinata snapped back to reality immediately as she looked around and thought 'Wait, where did that man go?' She then saw Roxas rushing towards her, a look of painc crossing his face. "Roxas, what..." she started, but Roxas cut her off as she heard him scream "NARUTO."

'Naruto? Wait, where's Naruto?' Hinata thought as she looked around. She then heard a pained moan which brought her attention to her front and looking down. She had felt a weird weight on her sword, but had ignored it at first as she had tried to make sense of what was happening. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Naruto, bloodied and unmoving before her.

"Naruto? Naruto?" she said as the realization of what happened hit her. She hadn't injured that man like she had believed, but Naruto instead. Her mind couldn't except that as she frantically tried to think of another reason for what she was seeing. With out even thinking, her hand jerked back and removing the sword from Naruto, causing blood to shoot out and hit her.

Naruto slumped onto the ground almost as if he was lifeless. Roxas slid onto his knees as he cradled Naruto in his arms yelling "Naruto, don't you dare. Don't you dare die on me, on us. You hear me, NARUTO?" Tears where falling from Roxas eyes as he screamed on frustration.

At last, reality sunk in as Hinata finally understood that it had been her that had caused Naruto's injuries. She fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes as she hiccuped uncontrollably and gave a whimpering sob. "I...I killed...I killed Naruto. Naruto...I. No, no, no, no, NO" she screamed as she collapsed onto the ground, her own scream being muffled by her hands and the hard ground.

Just then, Roxas heard a voice say "Quick, give him to me. There's still time to save him." Roxas head shot up as he looked at the figure before him. The fog was beginning to clear, allowing him to better see the man before him. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am a KNIGHT Master, rank SS1. My name is Sephiroth. Now, if you want your friend to live, give him to me now."

**RN**

Roxas, Sephiroth, and Mada were in the guest room looking over Naruto as Mada finished applying the bandages to his chest and stomach. She then looked at the two men and said "I managed to close his wounds, but he has lost a lot of blood. If we don't get him to a hospital soon, he'll die from the blood loss."

Sephiroth shook his head and said "Sadly, there isn't one near enough for us to go to in the time we have. Fortunately, I have an alternative to that problem." He reached into his leather long coat and pulled out a small phial of green colored liquid and screwed the top off, revealing a small needle at the end.

"What's that?" asked Roxas. Sephiroth took Naruto's hand and injected the substance into his wrist. Once done, he returned the phial back into his pocket, then looked at Roxas and said "It's called J-Cells. It's a very powerful medicine that we have in KNIGHT. It will cause his body to accelerate the healing process and quicken blood replacement as well. There's a few other benefits, but I'll talk on that later."

"So, will the young man be fine?" asked Mada as she stroked Naruto's hair. "We'll need to keep an eye on him thru the night, but he should be fine and be back on his feet by morning." Roxas was impressed as he looked at Naruto with relief. He then turned back to Sephiroth and asked "That quickly, that's impressive."

"It is, but I'm afraid he will be carrying those scars for the rest of his life. But I don't see them effecting his ability to fight or be over all active." Mada then looked around and asked "Out of curiosity, where's Hinata? I would think she'd be hear as well seeing as you three are teammates."

Roxas sighed as he looked down sadly and said "Hinata is still blaming herself for what happened. She feels that she should have known it was Naruto she was fighting. She's outside right now being depressed. I asked her to come in, but she feels her being close to Naruto now will only hurt him more. By the way, why ARE you here now master Sephiroth?"

"Go down stairs and get Hinata and meet me in the living room and I'll explain." Roxas nodded as he turned and left the room. Mada turned to Sephiroth and said "Are you sure he'll be fine?" Sephiroth simply said as he started to walk away "He will be, but only if he's strong enough to survive this."

Outside, Hinata was sitting on the porch swing as she looked towards the setting sun. She still had tears coming from her eyes as her thoughts stayed with Naruto. She new it wasn't her fault, be the enchantress's. But even knowing that still wasn't enough to make her feel better about it. Especially if she and Naruto did have a forgotten past history together.

"Hey Hinata, master Sephiroth want's to see us in the living room right now. So lets get moving." As he turned to leave, he just barely managed to hear her surprisingly small voice ask "Naruto?" Roxas turned back and said "He's fine. He should be back on his feet by morning and its all thanks to that J-Cell medicine Sephiroth had."

Hinata placed her hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief as she silently thanked the god's for saving him. She then got up and joined Roxas in the living room with Mada and Sephiroth. After everyone took a seat, Sephiroth decided to start the meeting about the situation.

"OK, here's the deal. After you three left, new information became available about your mission. It turns out that this is a lot more dangerous than previously believed. I asked to be sent here and provide you with back up." Roxas was the first to speak. "No offence sir, but why you? Why did you choose to come here to help us?"

"Simple, had things been normal and you all passed this test, I would have been made your KNIGHT master and would be training you three to become master's yourselves." Hinata looked towards the stairs, then back at Sephiroth and asked "So, what happens now, sir?"

"Simple, we shall complete the mission as originally planned and based on how you three handle things from here on out, I'll make my decision about what shall become of you. But for now, consider yourselves my team. Now, for the task at hand. Roxas, you will come with me and we'll check on a few things. Hinata, I want you to go and stay by Naruto just in case he wakes up or anything else happens."

"But sir, I can't. I..." Sephiroth cut her off and said "Hinata, I know you feel bad about what happened. But remember that it could have been much worse. Luckily, fate has handed you a chance to make up for what happened. So, I suggest you take it or else this will haunt you for the rest of your life." Hinata was about to protest, but she thought about it. She finally lowered her head and nodded.

Mada stood up and said "I shall begin making dinner and I should be done with in the hour. Is there anything specific I should make for Naruto, seeing as he's in his current state?" Sephiroth shook his head and told her anything will be fine. With that, he and Roxas left while Hinata made her way up stairs to do her duty and watch over Naruto

As they made their way through the village, Sephiroth looked to Roxas and asked "So tell me what you have learned?" Roxas looked at him in surprise and asked "How did you know?" The KNIGHT master looked ahead and said "Simple, when you get to my level of skill and lived as long as I have and seen what i have seen, you can sense these sort of things. Now, please tell me what you have learned."

"Well, when we first got here, we were told that the illusions were being created by a person the villagers called the White Witch. I actually met this girl through an illusion she created as well as a totem stone the illusion led me to. From there, she told me that she was being held against her will by an enchantress and she is somewhere with in ten miles of the village."

Sephiroth nodded and said "Well then, as soon as Naruto is back on his feet and ready for action, we shall go and start looking for this girl and the enchantress. Something tells me that there is more going on here than even we currently know now. Now, tell me about Naruto and Hinata. Something tells me that there is something there between them."

Roxas racked his brain as he tried to think on how to respond. "Well, Naruto was found and adopted into my family two years ago when we found him near some ruins. Apparently, Hinata was found in a similar manner as Naruto with in the same time frame and from dreams they both seems to have that they feel could be repressed memories, we all believe that they may have come from the same place and possibly have a history together."

"I see. The things could be interesting with them around once they get their memories back...if they get their memories back. And you Roxas? What's your story?" Roxas was silent for a moment, then said "Mines nothing really special. I'm just a guy who wants to see the world and experience all it has to offer. The same as any one else." Sephiroth laughed and said "Indeed."

(Back at Mada's)

_He was standing before a massive tower with a fierce and cold wind blasting all around him. In his left hand was a crutch that helped support him since he hadn't gotten use to his false leg yet. His other arm was wrapped around another person close by. Both were wearing snow cloaks as they moved towards the structure. The other figure had an arm wrapped around his waist, helping him along. They soon got close enough to see a figure standing before a massive door. The figure approached them and said..._

_"We've been expecting you, Lost Souls."_

Naruto's eyes shot open as he gave a silent whimper caused by the pain he felt racking his body. Even though he hurt all over, he was happy as it meant he was alive at least for the moment. Straining to sit up and wincing from a shot of pain from his stomach, he saw Hinata sitting a little ways away and looking out the window.

"Hinata" Naruto said as he finished laying back against the head board. Hinata jumped in her seat as her head shot around to look at him. Seeing Naruto awake brought a tear to her eyes as she said through a sudden sob "Naruto, you...your alive. I'm so glad." Naruto smiled at her and said "Thanks. I'm glad to see me alive too."

Hinata smiled at his attempt at humor, then she looked down sadly. Confused and concerned, Naruto asked "Hinata what's wrong? Come over here and tell me about it." Hinata shook her head as she continued to cry from both relief at seeing him alive and a renewed felling of shame over putting him into the situation.

"Hinata, please come here. Please" he asked again and again, Hinata shook her head. Naruto sighed as he then said "OK then, fine. I'll simply have to come to you then." Hinata's face shot up to look at Naruto as he started to get up. She gasped as she saw red marks beginning to form on his bandages. Unable to take it any more, Hinata jumped to her feet and raced to Naruto's side while yelling "STOP."

Naruto froze as Hinata reached him and pushed him back into a sitting position against the head board. "Naruto, are you crazy? You could make your injuries even worse by doing that. What were you thinking?" she demanded as her anger egged her on. Naruto's smile calmed her as he said "I was thinking on how to get YOU to come to ME and it worked. Heh heh"

Hinata sighed, but smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "Are you OK? Is there anything you need Naruto?" Naruto was silent for a moment as he thought about it, then said "Yeah, there's one thing I need." What's that?" asked Hinata. "Lets finish what we were talking about the just before all this craziness happened."

"OK, what were we talking about again?" asked Hinata. "I was about to ask if it was possible that you and I might have known each other in the past. That we might have been friends, if not more thatn just friends." Hinata thought on that and then asked "I don't know, but it would seem to flow right with our dreams. Is there any way we could find out with out regaining our past memories?"

Naruto smiled as an idea came to him. If nothing else, it would allow him to indulge in something he was really wanting to do with Hinata since he had first met her back in Rastara. 'Yeah, I can think of one thing that we could try if your willing." Hinata nodded and said "Sure, just as long as you don't try to get my clothes off or touch me any place private."

Naruto fake pouted which made Hinata giggle. "Ah, that's no fun. Luckily, that has nothing to do with my idea. Now Hinata, close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you too. Promise?" Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. She wondered what Naruto was going to do and she didn't have to wait long to find out.

Though it was a bit of a strain for him, Naruto moved closer to her face till their noses were practically touching. Hinata's cheeks flushed pink as she felt he breath kiss her face as her's his, but she kept to her promise and kept her eyes closed. Smiling, Naruto leaned in and gently kissed her left cheek, then her right. He then laid gentle kisses to her forrhead, chin, and nose.

With each kiss, Hinata whimpered innocently. She couldn't believe her body was reacting the way it was. It was like a powerful warmth was spread to every inch of her being and she loved it, craved it, wanted more of it as she felt Naruto slowly take her away. After kissing her nose, Naruto pulled back for just a moment before going in again and kissing her on the lips.

The reaction from both was immediate. They both felt an electric shock pulse through their bodies as they felt an impulse that demanded they melt into each other. Instead, they pulled away and Hinata open her eyes so they could look at each other. "Naruto" Hinata said dreamily and Naruto said "Hinata" in a similar manner.

Wanting the feel that sudden connection again. They went and kissed once more, deeper and harder than last. They weren't sure what was happening, but they liked it. For the both of them, it felt like they had taken one step closer to being complete once again. When they pulled away again, they both said at the same time "Naruto (Hinata), I...I...lov.."

"Well, I see you two are making the most of the moment" said and amused Mada from the now open door. Both Naruto and Hinata jerked away from each other, blushing madly like kids who got caught with their hands caught in a cookie jar. "We weren't...doing anything, Mss Mada. I swear" said Naruto in a panic. Hinata stayed silent, but nodded her agreement.

Mada smiled and laughed at them and said "That's OK. I was young too once so a little hankie panky is fine with me. I just wanted to say dinner will be done in ten. Now, I'll leave you two love birds alone. And don't be afraid to make a little noise. I may be old, but even I still like to hear a good show every now and then."

Mada laughed as she saw the shocked look of the two teens as she left. Now to nervous to even look at each other, Hinata returned to her seat as Naruto laid back to rest a little more. Soon, Roxas and Sephiroth returned and Naruto met the KNIGHT master and was told the situation. After diner was done, they all turned in for the night.

_He was dreaming again or was he? Naruto found himself standing in what appeared to be a sewer like like place, but the walls were in bad shape and needed to be repaired. He wasn't sure why, but this place was familiar to him in some way. Following his instincts, he made his way down the corridor and made a right. Soon, he entered into a large area with a giant steel barred door before him._

_Now even more curious, Naruto walked towards the door and what ever laid inside._

**Impulse 4: Witch Impulse**

Well, that's it for this chapter. I just want to say that the phantom Hiashi's attitude was not meant to resemble the real Hiash's attitude, just a very negative view point on Hinata's part made much worse by the illusion to get a reaction from her. And even though Naruto and Hinata still don't fully remember anything, the knowledge is still with in them, just locked away.

next time: The four KNIGHTS head off to investigate an ominous and forbidden valley were the Enchantress might be based. What will happen when the truth is finally revealed? And what will it take to win as well as save Namine? Find out next time on Impulse 5: Trigger Impulse

_to be continued..._


	5. Trigger Impulse

I don't own blah. blah, and blah

Coming up next release, chpt.2 of Rave Master Naruto; Night of the White Light. It will be out Wednesday or Thursday.

**Impulse 5: Trigger Impulse**

_It was the first day of the academy. Hinata was off by her self as she felt to shy and nervous to walk up and try to make friends with anyone. As she knelt down and began to draw figures into the dirt, she failed to notice some older kids approach her. It was only we she saw their shadows come over her that she noticed them and looked up._

_"Hey guys, check it out. It's a little Hyuga maiden" said the lead boy. His two buddies laughed which caused Hinata to instinctively move away from them. "Where do you think your going, little mouse? We just want to play a little." Hinata looked at them with fear in her eyes and said "Please, leave me alone."_

_The lead boy snickered and said "Aw, is the little mouse scared? You gonna go cry to mommy and daddy? Man, the rumors are right about you. You really are a weak excuse for a Hyuga. And you know what I hate about your clan?" Hinata shook her head and said "No" in as timid a voice as she ever had made before and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes._

_"What I hate about you Hyuga's is your pompous attitudes and those damn freaky eyes of yours. What do you say boys, lets have some real fun with her and teach those snobs in charge of her clan that the Hyuga's are nothing special?" The other two agreed as the began to advance towards her. Hinata was now whimpering in fear as they drew near her. She wanted to cry for help, but would anyone even hear here small voice? She closed her eyes and awaited what was about to except her fate when..._

_"Get away from her" shouted a boy as he came rushing in between Hinata and the three boys. Hinata opened her eyes and saw a boy no older than her standing before her with his arms outstretched in a protective manor. "Hey boys, look who it is? Why if it isn't are good friend, monster boy. What do you want shrimp?"_

_"I want you to leave her alone. She has done nothing to any of you and you should never try to hurt a girl anyways. Boys are suppose to protect girls, not hurt them." The three older boys laughed and said "Get lost demon. We will play with you later. Right now, we want to play with..." He didn't finish as the smaller boy spit into the leaders eyes._

_"Gah, why you little..." The smaller boy ran into the lead boy and rammed his head into the guys crotch. The lead kid yelped as he fell to his knees. The smaller boy stuck his tongue out before making a run for it. "Get that little bastard" shouted the leader as he got back on his feat and chased after the boy with his men. "Your dead, demon" he shouted as he ran._

_Moving quickly, Hinata ducked behind a tree and watched as the older kids quickly caught up to the boy and knocked him to the ground and proceeded to beat him in a very horrible way. Hinata wanted to return the favor and help him, but she was to afraid to make a move. Finally, after several minutes, they backed away to admire their work._

_Though they were a little far away, Hinata could see that the boy had been injured badly. She could see blood along the ground and his left arm must have been broken based on how it looked. "OK guys, lets finish this little freak once and for all." They moved in to finish what they had started. Hinata couldn't take this any was finally going to step up when..._

_"What the hell's going on here" shouted a voice from off to the side. Both Hinata and the older boys turned to see a very angry Iruka rushing over. "Damn, its a teacher. Run for it" shouted the lead boy as he and his gang made a run for it. Iruka recognized them and made a mental note to deal with them later. He bent down and picked the boy up and rushed towards the academy. Hinata quickly followed as fast as she could._

Hinata's eyes opened suddenly and she, at first, wondered where she was. Sitting up, she realized she was in the spare bedroom Mada had given her and her team to stay in. Bringing a hand to her face, she mentally asked herself 'Who was that boy in my dreams? He looked so familiar. And why did he save me from those bullies?'

She knew she had to have been very young at the time, probably seven if she was guessing right. As she looked around, she noticed Roxas asleep in his bed, but Naruto was missing. "Where's Naru...?" She stopped as she felt a gentle breeze hit her. Turning, she saw the window was opened and made a guess that Naruto was outside. Getting up, she went over to the window.

"Naruto, you out here?" she said into the early morning air. "Yeah, I'm up here Hinata" came his voice from above her. Hinata crawled out of the window and climbed up to the roof and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, are you feeling ok?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "Well, I'm a little sore. But other than that, I'm fine. You OK?"

"Yeah, I just had another dream is all" said Hinata. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and asked "What kind of dream?" Hinata remained silent for a moment as she tried to figure out what it was she had actually seen. "I think I was seven at the time. I'm guessing I was at some sort of school and a bunch of older kids walked up and started to harass me."

"Really? They didn't do anything...improper to you, did they?" asked Naruto with concern evident in his voice. She shook her head and said "I really don't know what they were going to do to me, but it didn't become an issue seeing as I was saved by a boy around the same age as me. I just wish I had his courage when those boys turned there attention to him and attacked him instead."

Naruto looked at her and asked "What happened to him?" Hinata shook a little from the memory as well as shed a tear as she said "He was beaten badly by them and they might of even killed him if it wasn't for the timely arrival of a teacher who scared them off. He then took my savior to the nurses office. I think I was following after the teacher when I woke up. But what hurts me is the fact that he came to my rescue, but I was to scared to return the favor."

She started to cry and, on an impulse, Naruto reached out and placed an arm around her and drew her to him, holding her close to his body. Hinata didn't hesitate as she welcomed Naruto's comfort. "It's OK Hinata, you were only a seven year old girl at the time. Nobody would or should blame you for the choice you made that day. We just have to keep going and hope we make the right decision's in our lives as we walk through life."

Hinata sniffled as she turned to him and smiled. She wiped her tears away and said "Thank you Naruto. Talking with you always seems to make me feel better." Naruto nodded and gave her a squeeze as he said "Anytime, Hinata." Hinata pulled away and and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her hands around them and rest her head on her knees as she says "Have you had a dream like that?"

Naruto shook his head and said "Not that I can remember." He then remembered what he himself had dreamed last night and decided to ask Hinata about it. "Say Hinata, can I ask YOU something?" Turning her head to look at him, she said "Sure Naruto, what is it?" "Have you ever heard of a Nine Tailed Fox?"

"A Nine Tailed Fox? No, that doesn't sound familiar to me. Why do you ask?" Naruto wasn't sure how to bring it up since the dream had made no sense to him, but her figured honesty was the best answer. "Well, you see, I had this dream..." "Naruto, Hinata, are you two up there?" shouted Roxas from the window.

"Yeah Roxy, we're up here. What's up?" shouted Naruto. "Master Sephiroth wants to see us. I think Miss Made might have something for us to go on." "OK, we'll be right down" shouted Naruto again. Naruto then got up and extended a hand to Hinata, who gladly took it. As Naruto helped her up, Hinata smiled and said "Thank you kind sir." Naruto laughed and said "We'll continue our talk later. For right now, lets get this mission over and done with." Hinata nodded as they made their way back inside.

After walking down stairs, they see Roxas sitting at the kitchen table along with Sephiroth and Mada who is holding a rolled up map in her hands. Naruto and Hinata take a seat as Sephiroth says "Ok, now that we are all here, Miss Made can tell us what she has come up with. I leave our mission in your hands, ma'am."

Mada nods as she lays the map on the table and rolls it out. "Ok dearies, after what was all said yesterday, I did a lot of thinking and decided to make markers on this map of all the area's the illusions have been seen at. Now, assuming that the ten mile distance is correct and that this Namine girl isn't being moved around after each incident, there is only one place this enchantress could be using as a base. And that place is here, the old O-wum Ruins."

Mada then pointed to the spot that she was referring to. "Why would she be using old ruins?" asked Hinata. "Well, they may not seem all that big when you first get there, but there is a massive maze of underground passages beneath the actual ruins that would be perfect for using as a hide away. Plus, there's an old superstition about that place that has kept people from wanting to explore it which is another key factor in its being used by her."

"Would there be any other useful location she could use besides this?" asked Roxas. Mada shook her head and said "Not one that would allow for the appearance range limits that you said that she has." Sephiroth nodded and said "Well then, I guess we'll be heading there then and check it out. Naruto, you think your up for this?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, I'm definitely up for this. Besides, I owe this enchantress some payback for tricking Hinata and me. Right Hinata?" Hinata smiles and says "Yes, she needs to be stopped before anyone else gets hurt." Mada sighs, but then says "Ah, to be young and full of life again. You four just make sure you survive and come back safely, otherwise I'll be wasting a lot of cooked food for dinner tonight."

The four KNIGHT's nod as they get up and head for the door, grabbing their things along the way. It would take nearly an hour for them to arrive at the ruins and with any luck, settle this business with the enchantress once and for all and find and save Namine.

**NH**

It was an hour later and the four of them were standing outside the entrance to the O-wum ruins. As they looked around, they all could feel the weird energies flowing through the air. "What now?" asked Naruto as he turned to Sephiroth. "OK, here's the plan. We'll break up and look around individually and meet back here in one hour. Take note of anything suspicious you see, understand" said Sephiroth.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Hinata. Truth was Hinata was worried that breaking up could lead them to be open for attack by the enchantress. Roxas added "What if the enchantress uses this to lure us into a trap?" Sephiroth thought on this and said "If you run into each other, don't communicate. Just ignore each other till we meet up back here."

Getting nods from the three of them, Sephiroth made a motion with his hands and the three of them entered the ruins and started down separate hallways. As they moved, none of them were aware of the fact that their entrance had been observed by the very enemy they were seeking. The enchantress simply smiled as she awaited the perfect opportunity to strike.

(Naruto-ten minutes after breaking)

Naruto had entered a large field with a small cathedral like structure located with in its center. He cautiously made his way over while keeping a hand on his sword, readying it to be brought to the ready should he find himself in need of it. Reaching out with his other hand, he grasped the door handle and open the massive door and entering the building.

Inside was area's of the ceiling that had collapsed down into the room, old dust and cobweb covered benches, and many beautiful stain glass windows along the walls (though some had sadly broken). he made his way forward towards the podium, stopping and grasping his sword before him when he saw a sudden movement to to the side.

He sighed in relief as he saw the mouse scamper off into the ruins of the building. Looking back to the front, he continued his search till he was near the largest and most ornate of the stain glass windows. He looked up and marveled at the design till he suddenly realized he had seen this image depicted before.

'I know this. I've seen it before, but from where?' he thought as he studied it. After a second, it all came back to him. It was from one of his dreams. It was the tower of crystal in the snow covered lands, the one were the figure outside had been standing and had said "We've been expecting you, Lost Souls."

Naruto studied it for a few minutes, wondering what thew place was and were it was. He was brought out of his musings by a sudden pulse of pain ripping through him. He found himself down on his knees, panting heavily as he gripped onto his stomach with all his might. He opened his shirt and gasped at what he saw.

Around his belly button was a spiral with weird symbols around it. "What...what is this?" he managed to get out as the pain started to lesson. He then remembered his dream from last night. _"In twelve hours, everything will be ready and you shall regain what you have lost."_

"I guess I must be getting close to that moment. But, what will happen when twelve hours has passed?" Naruto got back to his feet and decided to continue else where. he wasn't sure why, but he felt that something good was going to happen when the time was up. He just hoped that he was right about that.

(Hinata-twenty minutes after breaking)

Hinata hated this part at the moment. She was making her way through a web filled passage and it was getting all stuck to her hair. This was definitely a disadvantage to having long hair and she found herself thinking about shortening it after this was over and going back to her original hair style that she had when she had been found.

She soon saw an opening and quickly made for it, leaving the sticky webbing behind her. She had entered into a large catacomb that seemed void of anything of interest. She also couldn't see any other path way, which made her sigh as she knew this meant she'd have to walk back through those cob webs again.

As she turned to leave, her eyes came onto a giant mural that attracted her attention. She approached it and gave it a good, close examination. In the mural was what appeared to be a giant meteor heading towards the ground with a stream of white and green colored lights reaching from the ground towards the meteor.

She could also make out faded runic writing that she had some training in translating from her being a honorary member of the Northhawk family. "When the dark calamity fell, the twin lights of Holy and Gaia arose from the ground and drove the terror away. But from this calamity arose nine beast who seek to find the missing...."

She could see that there was more to the story, but the area that it had been written on had faded and become to obscure to read. Hinata stood there and pondered what was being said. "A dark calamity? Holy and Gaia? I've never heard of any of these things during my education. Maybe some old legend of myth? I guess I got some reading to do when I get back home."

She couldn't see anything else worth looking at, so she started back to the tunnel. That quickly turned into a run when she saw a bunch of large bull dog sized spiders moving towards her on the floor. "Ah, I hate spiders" she shouted as she ran. After clearing the tunnel, she kept moving quickly for fear that they would continue to follow her.

(Sephiroth-thirty five minutes after break up)

The master KNIGHT had found the large throne room where the O-wum ruler had likely held court. He couldn't see anything of real interest. He went to turn when he smelt the warm fragrence of flowers in the air. Following the scent, he found his way to a false wall that he was able to easily remove.

Entering the new room, he saw a large open area where the stone flooring had been removed to allow the growth of a small garden. He walked over and realized that there was a green olored liquid seeping from the ground that seemed to be giving the flowers a great deal of vitality and life.

Running a finger through the liquid, he brought it up and tasted it, only to immediately spit the stuff back out. Getting up, he smiled and said "Never take a taste of plant droppings. People will think your strange." Seeing nothing else that could help, he left the room and decided to head back to the meeting place to learn what the others had found.

(Roxas-forty five minutes after break up)

Roxas knew he should be heading back by now, but he had this feeling that he needed to look in this one final room. The truth was that since they had split up to look around, he had been following a gut feeling in his search. He stepped into the large room and saw nothing but a strange and very old looking mirror.

"Hey, what's somerthing like this doing here?" he wondered as he approached it. What was strange was the fact a mirror was here. But stranger was the fact that the mirror didn't seem to show any signs of age or ware upon it. It looked as if it was brand new and recently added since it didn't seem to match up with anything else he'd seen with in the ruins.

"I wonder if this could be important?" he asked himself. 'I better go tell master Sephiroth and the others' he mentally added as he turned to walk away. Roxas Roxas turned quickly and looked at the mirror again. "Namine? Was that you?" he asked the mirror, though he didn't get a reply.

Forgetting about what he was going to do, Roxas reached out and touched the mirror and saw it glow and ripple like water from his touch. Curious, he pressed his hand further against it and saw his hand disappear into the mirror. 'It's a gate" thought Roxas as he moved forward, allowing himself to be absorbed into the mirror.

(meeting spot-one hour later after break up)

Sephiroth appeared and saw Naruto and Hinata sitting by each other awaiting him and Roxas. "So?" he asked the two of them. Naruto shook his head and said "All I found was an old church like building with some crazy windows." "And all I found was an old mural and dog sized spiders" added Hinata.

"I found a oddly placed flower bed" said Sephiroth. They all waited another five minutes, till it became clear that Roxas wasn't going to be joining them. "Hey, what's up with Roxy? Did he get lost or something?" wondered Naruto aloud. Hinata looked at the door that she had seen him enter and said "I don't like this. Do you think he's in trouble?"

"I could be possible. OK you two, we're going to go look for him" said Sephiroth. Nodding their agreement, Naruto and Hinata got up and followed him into the ruins once again. As they made there way further, they had no idea that they had fallen into an illusion and were being led into the enchantress's trap.

(Roxas)

Roxas found himself reappearing inside another room that was filled with old junk. Looking around, he found himself confused by his location. "OK, going from an old ruin to a dusty basement wasn't what I was expecting." Taking a good look around, he realized that he was not going to find anything to help him out here. Only one option was left and that was to head outside.

He quickly found the stairs and made his way up till he hit a wooden door. He opened it and entered into a sparse hallway and began he search. He quickly realized that he had been to this location before. Entering the kitchen area, he froze as he started to realize the truth. "No, it can't be" he said as he rushed outside.

As soon as he was outside, he realized his fear was right on the mark. He was back in Parcella and the house he had just exited was miss Mada's. Looking back, Roxas thought 'No, it can't be. It has to be some sort of coincidence. Mada can't be the enchantress. She just can't be.'

**RN**

They made their way quickly through the ruins as they search high and low for Roxas, but they could not find any trace of him anywhere. "Man Roxy, were did you get too?" Naruto asked himself as he finished checking another room. Sephiroth himself was becoming worried and was beginning to believe that splitting up may not have been the best of ideas.

Seeing the distress on Naruto's face, Sephiroth walked over and placed a hand o his shoulder and said "Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure he's fine. And once we find him, you can give him a good old smack to the head for making us all worry." Naruto grinned at that as the KNIGHT master's words gave him some comfort.

"Guys, over here" shouted Hinata from one of the side passages. Naruto and Sephiroth made their way over to where she was and saw her leaning down over a piece of cloth. Picking it up, Naruto said "This is from Roxas's shirt. Did he go this way or was he forced?" Looking down the passage, Sephiroth said "We'll know in a minute. Lets take a look and see what we can find."

The three of them moved quickly down the passage way till they spotted light coming from up ahead. Stopping before the arch way, Sephiroth peeked outside and saw a massive arena carved all around the area. Making a motion with his head, Naruto and Hinata both nodded their understanding and readied their weapons as the entered into the structure.

It took a minute to walk down the stone steps onto the field and cautiously make their way across. Just as the three of them hit the center of the field, the sound of moving stone got them to turn back and see the entrance to the passage way they just came from become sealed.

"Guys, I think we just walked right into a trap" said Hinata. Before either of her companions could respond, they heard the sound of clapping coming from nearby. Turning to were the king would normally be seated in the arena, the saw the robed form of the enchantress looking at them.

"Bravo little girl, you guessed correctly. I bid you three welcome to the place where your lives will be put on the line. Now, where is the other blond kid?" Naruto looked at the enchantress and asked "Didn't you kidnap him already?" The enchantress shook her head and said "Not that I'm aware of. No matter though, I shall deal with him later."

"And might I ask what do you plan to do with us?" inquired Sephiroth. The enchantress smiled behind her hood and said "Well, I wasn't expecting a KNIGHT Master to be sent in so soon, but I will enjoy killing you. As for the boy and girl here, I have special plans for them, assuming of course they can survive long enough that is."

"And what do you plan for me and Naruto anyways?" asked Hinata. The enchantress laughs and says "Wouldn't you like to know. All I will say is this. The both of you are special and could be quite useful to people whom I have dealings with." "There's no way me or Hinata will do anything for you or these people you speak of" Naruto said defiantly.

"Who said that you would have a choice in the matter, fox boy. Now, no more questions. It's time we play some games" said the enchantress as she waved her arms in the air. The trio watched as twenty small orbs appeared before her and floated onto the ground. As soon as the orbs hit, the grew and shaped themselves into humanoid shaped beast.

"Say hello to the fighting Urukai, ancient warrior beast that will show you no mercy. Attack and kill them my pets" she commanded as the twenty creatures roared as they raised their weapons and charged forward. "OK you two, keep your wits about you and watch each others backs as well as your own" shouted Sephiroth as he drew his Masamune sword.

Naruto raised his Spiral Sun and Hinata her Foxheart as they met the first group of attacking beast. Sephiroth, being the most experienced was able to easily handle the ones coming at him. Naruto managed to disarm his opponent literally at the shoulder before plunging his blade into the beast heart while Hinata lept over her first attacker, taking his head in the process.

"Master, these things aren't just illusions. Their the real thing" shouted Hinata. "I noticed. I guess this woman is using Namine's power to make her illusions real somehow" said Sphiroth as he cut down five in one swing of his blade. "Even if they are being made real, their still illusions and we won't be beat by mere phantoms" proclaimed Naruto as he and Hinata took the final one down together.

The enchantress looked at them and frowned slightly. "Well, you three are good. I'll give you that much. But from here on out, things will be getting interesting." With another wave of her hand, one hundred Urukai appeared surrounding them. "Well, that certainly makes this more interesting" said Naruto.

Hinata pressed her back to Naruto's and said "What? Don't tell me your scared now?" Naruto could tell she was smiling and said "Me scared? Nah, excited is more like it. And I don't remember you being so confident Hinata." Hinata laughed and said "You don't remember anything at all yet and neither do I. But I have a feeling that being around you brings out the best in me."

Sephiroth chuckled at their exchange, then he found himself looking up as a roar filled the arena. Coming down to land on the ground were three rather large dragons who looked at the KNIGHTS with hungry glares. "OK, this makes it a lot harder" said Naruto. "You two, be careful. Dragons are much harder to deal with than feral beast" commanded Sephiroth. Nodding, the three of them gave off a battle cry as they charged into the masses before them.

(Roxas)

Roxas had entered Mada's house and was busy looking around. He still refused to believe that the kind old woman was the enchantress. It just had to be a mistake. He entered into the kitchen and saw the map from earlier laid out of the table. Taking a closer look, he realized something important.

"Wait, this can't be right. If what I learned from Namine really is true, then there is one other location besides the O-wum ruins that she could be held at and still effect all the areas in question and that's here in Parcella. Mada, she really is the enchantress isn't she."

Roxas decided to look around the house and see if he could finding anything that might help out. He made his way upstairs and decided to check Mada's room first, seeing as it was the only room up here they hadn't been in. As he entered, he noticed something right away and that was a mirror similar to the one back in the ruins that had brought him here.

Walking over to it, Roxas placed his hands on the glass and saw it ripple. "Namine, I hope your in here" said Roxas as he pushed forward and entered into the mirror. After a few moments of nothingness, he found himself reemerging inside a whited room with a large door at one end.

Moving cautiously, Roxas approached the door and grasped the handles. Putting all his strength into it, Roxas opens the door and finds a small white room with a crystal sphere at its center and sitting next the the sphere, is Namine. Roxas rushes forward, a look of both worry and relief etched onto his face.

"Namine, are you alright? It's me, Roxas." Namine doesn't respond as she mindlessly continues to doodle into her sketch pad. Roxas is about to shake her when his attention is diverted by an image on the sphere. Looking at it, he sees Naruto and the others fighting for their lives with in the arena.

"Ah crap, bro and the others in in trouble. I've got to help them." Roxas looks back at Namine and notices the tiara on her head has a glowing crystal at its center. 'That must be how Mada is controlling her. I have to remove it before my team is killed.' Roxas goes to grab it, but find himself being blasted back by a powerful pulse as soon as his fingers touch it.

Groaning in pain as he pulls himself up, he says "OK, that wasn't to smart of me." "You got that right, Roxas" comes a voice from before him. Roxas looks and sees himself standing between him and Namine with a reverse of the color scheme on both his clothes and weapons.

"Hey, who the heck are you" shouts Roxas. The other Roxas smiles and says "I'm you, just a little more bizzare. The tiara has a spell on it that creates a double of anyone who tries to remove it from the girl besides the boss of course. Now, lets see if your a better fighter than yourself."

Roxas brings Oblivion and Oathkeeper to the ready and exchanges blows with his duplicate. He holds his own for just a second till he finds himself being sent back hard against the wall. "That was a nice try, but I can assure you that I have all your skills, but none of your short comings. And that means that I am better than you in every way, original me." Roxas gritted his teeth and stood up. "Doesn't matter cause I'm still gonna win" shouts Roxas as he rushes in again.

(the arena)

The three KNIGHT's found handling the Urukai was easy with a little caution. But handling them along with three dragons wasn't so easy. Naruto finds himself being blasted back by one of the dragons powerful wings and lands next to Sephiroth. "OK master, I'm up for any suggestions."

"Here's one, just don't die" said Sephiroth as he slashed and Urukai in half. Naruto smiled and said "Funny, I feel like I heard someone say that to me once before." Hinata meanwhile, takes out two by rolling under them and hitting them where it really hurts and counts.

"Naruto, Hinata, can you two hold your own while I go and take care of our friend up there? If she falls, then so to do the illusions." Both teens nod as they move in for another round of hacking and slashing. Seeing them fight reassured Sephiroth as he made his way forward, taking out any who got in his way as he lept into the royal box.

"It's over woman. This fight ends now" shouts Sephiroth as he lunges forward, hitting her as she tries to flee. The enchantress crumbles onto the ground as Sephiroth steps away. "There. that ought to..." he is cut off as he feels a binding spell hit him. "What?" says Sephiroth as he finds himself frozen in place.

"Well, I expected a master KNIGHT to be smarter than that. How disappointing you are" says a familiar voice to his side. Sephiroth manages to turn his head and sees Mada smiling at him. "You? I should have known that you were behind this. You seemed to know more that you rightly should have" said Sephiroth.

"Oh, don't beat yourself up over it sonny. After all, why would you suspect a kind and sweet old lady like me? Now that your out of the way for the moment, it's time to see what those kids can really do." As Mada walks to the edge and makes an incantation, Sephiroth thinks to himself 'I'll need a few minutes to ready myself. I only hope they can survive that long.'

**NHRN**

Naruto weaved around one of the Urukai as he sent his weapon slashing along his back, cutting him down. They had taken out over a third of the creatures, but they still had all three dragons remaining to deal with. Luckily, both he and Hinata had managed to stay on their toes enough to avoid being trampled on.

"Hinata, you good?" shouts Naruto as he impales another beast right between the eyes. "Yeah, just a few more then we can deal with the giant lizards and go to help master Sephiroth." Naruto turned to look at her and froze. While Hinata was dispatching another Urukai, she had failed to notice one of the dragons raise its tail up and was about to bring it smashing back down on top of her.

"Hinata, watch out" yells Naruto as he charges forwards. Hinata jerks her head to her right and sees the tail coming at her. She freezes up as her mind goes blank on her. Just as the tail is about to hit, she feels a body hit against hers, sending her flying away from the attack. She hits the ground with an "omph" and takes a second to regain herself.

"Thanks Naruto, you really saved my....life?" says Hinata as she looks back to where she had been and sees Naruto's sword come flying out from the cloud of dust and land before her. Looking at it, then back at where the dragon's tail now rested, Hinata says in a soft quiet voice "Naruto? Naruto? Please be OK, Naruto."

She begins to panic as she screams "NO, NARUTO!" She begins to cry till she catches another Urukai just to her left. Dodging the attack and returning to her feet quickly, Hinata grabs Naruto's sword in her free hand and kills her attacker. Looking back at the dragon, she gives it a feral scream as she charges forward.

The remaining Urukai try to get in between her, but she kills them with little effort as they are coming in between her and her real target. Just as she goes to attack, the other two dragons appear before her and force her to back away. "Get out of my way. I'll deal with you later, once I kill your friend" yells Hinata as she now charges to other two creatures.

"My oh my, the little deary has quite a temper on her. Maybe I will be able to use her after all. To bad about the other one, seeing as he's a pancake now. Ah well, such is life" says Mada as she awaits the outcome from her seat. Meanwhile, Sephiroth is nearly ready to break free and release his own counter attack. He only hopes Hinata doesn't get herself killed as well.

(Roxas)

Roxas and his double continued to clash blades with in Namine's room. Roxas finds himself beginning to tire while his copy still seems to be in top shape. "What's wrong original? Can't you do better than that?" Roxas growled at him and said "That's easy for you to say, I would be in better shape now if I was a freaking illusion as well."

The double smiles as he brings both blades down onto Roxas, forcing him down onto his knees. "True, but the fact we're so close to Namine is giving me a good advantage. As I'm sure you guessed, it is HER power that is making the illusions all real." Just then, they hear Hinata scream out Naruto's name from with in the sphere.

"Well now, see what all your time wasting did for you Roxas? Your bro is dead now and the girl will be next to fall." Roxas felt a tear escape as he said "No, I don't believe it. Naruto wouldn't fall that easily. He's stronger than that." The double laughs and says "Oh sure, he is strong. Its just that the crushing power of a dragon's tail is stronger. Now good bye, original."

The double pushes Roxas back against the wall and thrust one blade into Roxas's right shoulder, and another into his stomach. Roxas screams in agony as he feels his double then pull out of him violently, sending him slumping into the ground. Blood begins to form around his body as his double laughs.

"Now, just lay there and let death take you. I'm going to see how the show ends as I await your demise so I can return to being a nothing." But the double is taken by surprise as Roxas rises to his feet, straining under the pain he must be feeling and smiles. "What are you finding so funny?"

Roxas only smiles more as another voice fills the room. "How dare you hurt my friend? That's my job and now your going to get it. Yuffie's Special: Atomic Crotch Noogie." The double turns around with fear in his eyes as she shrieks out "Yuffie? Where is she?" He gets his answer as he feels two stabbing pains rip through his chest.

Looking down, the double sees his body beginning to dispearce. Turning his head, he sees Roxas grinning at him and ask "Wait, how did...? Of course, how careless of me. I forgot that you could throw your voice like a vantrilaquist. Very clever, original."

And with that, the double fades out of existence. "Good, I won the fight with myself after all. Now for Nami..." Roxas doesn't finish as he collapses to the ground unconscious. As he lies there bleeding, cracks begin to form with in the tiara and Namine starts to reawaken.

(arena)

He was still alive, albeit just barely. Naruto could feel his body being crushed by the continued forced weight from the dragons tail. He could feel his bones creaking and cracking as his air was quickly running out. 'Damn, is this the end? I can't except that. There has to be a way to get out of this? A way to win?'

**Pulse**Naruto's mind goes blank as he remembers all that he had dreamed last night. **Pulse **_He had been walking forward till he was standing right up against the barrs. "Hello, is anyone in there?" he asked into the darkness._ **Pulse** _Feeling the urge to continue further in, Naruto slides through the barrs and makes his way into the darkness._

**Pulse** _He continues to walk till he feels the need to stop pass over him, and he does as he feels_. **Pulse** _He looks around and can nothing but darkness all around him._ **Pulse** _"This feels weird, and yet also familiar some how" he thinks as he takes another step forward. Suddenly, the whole world around him erupts into a sea of fire._

**Pulse** _He looks down and gasp as the image of a Nine Tailed Fox appears beneath him._ **Pulse **_The image glows and a three dimensional version of the creature manifest right before him. "Listen runt, by the time you hear this, we will no longer be of one body. As much as I hate to admit it, I actually had grown fond of you over the years and I even felt sorry for all the things you had to suffer because of me."_

_"Though we now are two again, I shall leave you with a gift for when the time comes, a fraction of my power which you will gain along with the restoration of your memories. In twelve hours from now, all that you lost along with my gift will become yours again. Good luck with your second chance at life and protect your mate with all your power. Good bye Naruto." _**Pulse**

Hinata found herself being pinned to the ground by one of the dragons as both hers and Naruto's sword were not outside of her reach. The creature bent down and licked her face with its tongue. Hinata let out a cry of frustration and defeat as she screamed out "NARUTO." Beneath the tail of the first dragon, Naruto's eyes open as his mind screams out 'Hinata' and a red energy begins to erupt from his body.

"Well master Sephiroth, I guess she going to die now. Its to bad because I actually had high hopes for..." Mada is cut off as a piercing roar is heard across the arena. She turns and is shocked to see the first dragons tail is being lifted up. And she becomes even more shocked as she sees Naruto, covered in a red/orange shroud, alive and well as he lifts it up above him.

"What on earth?" she exclaims in amazement as Naruto, with one final push, throws the tail and the dragon attached to it off him. Now fully exposed, Mada can also make out a tail and ears made of of the same energy as the shroud. "I remember now, who I am and where I come from. I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village" shout Naruto as he charges at the other two dragons.

The second one fires of a fire ball that Naruto swats away before releasing a chakra claw at the beast, ripping it's head off. The other dragon releases Hinata and flies into the air. "Hinata, are you OK?" ask Naruto as he comes to stand besides her. Hinata nods and says "Naruto, what happened to you?"

"I remember everything now. And once I'm done dealing with this, I'll come back and tell you what I remembered and see if we can help you remember as well. Stay here as this wont take long" says Naruto as he leaps into the air. "Be careful, Naruto" shouts Hinata as she watches him. As Mada continues to watch, she fails to notice Sephiroth break free from the binding spell and go to move in behind her.

Naruto fires off several chakra claws and hits the closest dragon, ripping into its wings. Roaring, Naruto draws himself inward and slams a Rasengan into the beast, shredding into its body and ripping it apart from the inside out. "Only one left and I'm going to make you suffer for using tongue on my girl, scaly" shouts Naruto as he leers at the final dragon.

The creature fires off another flame blast at Naruto, who jumps into the air to avoid it. Then, taking a position over the last dragon, Naruto begings to gather chakra in both hands as he brings them together. "This will finish you for good" yells Naruto as he fires off a chakra blast at the dragon.

(Roxas)

Roxas comes to and sees Namine struggling to free herself from the controlling effects of the tiara. Using what strength he has left, he pulls himself up onto his feet and limps over to her. Grasping the tiara in his hands, he pulls it free from her head, causing her body to jerk and she cries out from the sudden release.

"Heh, I told you I'd save you" says Roxas before he collapses back to the ground. For just a moment, Namine sits there, unsure of what has just happened till her memory comes back to her. Looking down and seeing Roxas face down ont he ground, she jumps from the chair crying as she kneels down and places his head on her lap. "Roxas, thank you for saving me. Now, its my turn to save you." And with that, she places her hands over his injuries and begins to heal him with magic.

(arena)

The chakra blast makes contact with the dragon and passes right through it with little effort as the creature vanishes. "What the...what happened?" wonders Naruto till he sees the attack moving towards the ground, and Hinata. "NO, HINATA. RUN!" he shouts as he sends himself chasing the attack.

Hinata sees it coming and jumps away, but she isn't quick enough as the attack slams into the ground and the shock wave send a current of energy pulsing into her body and slamming her head first into the side wall, knocking her out instantly. Naruto lands and rushes to her side and takes her into his arms.

"Hinata? Hinata? Please, speak to me Hinata." Naruto can tell she's still breathing, but he can feel blood coming from were she hit her head as well as the chakra disturbance from the energy given off from the attack surging with in her. Holding her close, Naruto whispers to her "I'm sorry Hinata, please don't leave me again. I love you."

Though he can barely hear her, Hinata lets out the words "I love you too, Naruto." Naruto holds her to his body as he cries and prays for her survival. Meanwhile, Mada is furious about what just happened. "No, something must have happened to Namine. That Roxas boy must have found her. Well, I better get back and get things fixed agai...."

She doesn't finish as Sephiroth stabs the Masamune through her chest. She turns back and says "What? How did..." "Never underestimate a KNIGHT master, enchantress. Now, get some sleep. You look rather tired." Sephiroth pulls his weapon out and Mada falls to the ground, dead. He then rushes over to Naruto and Hinata and hopes they're both OK.

**Impulse 5: Trigger Impulse**

next time: The team returns to Rastara and Namine begins to use her power to restore Hinata's memories. However, trouble comes when Naruto suddenly disappears. We'll Hinata regain her past and will the team find Naruto? What will become of Namine and will Naruto, Hinata, and Roxas become official member's of KNIGHT? Find out next time on Impulse 6: Bonding Impulse. And expect a lemon to satisfy your sweet tooth.

_to be continued..._


	6. Memory Impulse

I don't own Naruto

A/N: Since I haven't seen anything on the home page about the end of lemon stories here on Fan Fiction nor have I received anything about it happening from the admins through PM, I've decided to continue on with releases of my "M" rated stories as usual and will continue to do so for the time being. Ive also started working on my live journal page. I'm known as "saintkeyote" there. Currently, the only stories on there are ones I've already released here on fan fic, nothing new as of yet.

Also, this will be the last chapter I release for Impulse for a couple of weeks. The reason is because I want to get finished with releasing Shuffled Emotions just in case the lemon ban really does happen and it happens soon. Once I've finished with it (4-6 chapters total for story), I will return and release chapter 7-10 of Impulse (which I have currently have planned out for the writing. Now, lets begin the remembrance.

Sorry, no lemon in this chapter. There was going to be one, but everything else in this chapter took longer than I had planned for it and I have a limit set for length when it comes to each chapter. Hey, at least next chapter will have the lemon occur rather quickly into the story. And besides, you'll have Shuffled Emotions chpt. 2 and 4 with lemons (possibly 5 and 6 if I decided to do those two additional endings).

Next will be Rave Master Naruto chpt. 3 on Thursday (maybe Wednsday if I can finish it quickly enough.  
Shuffled Emotions chpt. 2 will be out next Monday (if not sooner) and possible chpt.3

**Impulse 6: Memory Impulse**

Naruto never thought he would ever hate riding on a train as much as he did right now. Though the train was moving faster than one could walk or run, it still seemed agonizingly slow for him at present. And he had come to hate the little bumps and jiggles that seemed to be happening on the ride back that he had failed to notice while riding on previous train jaunts.

And the reason for his hate for trains right now was simple, it was because of Hinata. She had been placed with in the medical section of the train and was resting comfortably, though Naruto kept telling himself that she was being disturbed by the motions of the train. Since the battle at the arena 18 hours prior, she had not once regained consciousness.

To say that he was scared was very obvious, seeing as he had hardly left her side since the incident had occurred (save for the needed bath room breaks). Having regained his memories of the past, he had become very afraid that he might loose her all over again. Though he still couldn't remember anything after they had been attacked by the three Anbuu, he really wasn't worried about it now. All that mattered at this time was Hinata. Anything else could wait till later.

As he sat there, his eyes glued to her sleeping form and one of his hands holding hers like a life line, he failed to notice the sound of a door opening behind him. The figure gave Naruto a sympathetic look as she approached him, gently reaching out with her hand and placing it on his shoulder.

Naruto nearly jumped in surprise as he spun around to see who had touched him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at Namine, who had retreated her hand quickly, thinking that she had angered him. "Man Namine, give a guy a warning next time, OK? Yeesh, You all most gave me a heart attack there for a second."

Namine gave him a warm smile and said "Sorry Naruto, I thought you would have heard the door open and the sound of my shoes walking along the floor." Naruto blushed in embarressment as he scratch the back of his head and gave her a sheepish look. "Oh right, sorry about scaring YOU then. I guess my mind has been doing a lot of wandering and I lost track of reality there for a while."

"It's OK Naruto, I understand. You have a lot going through your head right now and it must be hard to process it all." Namine then looked at Hinata with a worried expression. "Has anything changed yet?" Naruto shook his head and said "No, and according to master Sephiroth, it won't change till we get back to headquarters and give Hinata another dosage of those J-cells. Still, I can hope that she will surprise us like she always did me in our past together."

Namine smiled at him before looking down sadly and saying "I'm sorry Naruto, it's all my fault this happened." Naruto looked at her confused and asked "Huh? What do you mean Namine? I was the one who launched that attack, not you. I should have been paying attention to what was below that dragon. If I had, I would have realized Hinata was down below it and I could have avoided hitting her by simply adjusting my angle just a little bit."

Namine shook her head and said "But it is my fault. If I hadn't broken the link to my mother, I mean Mada, at that moment, you would have hit the dragon while it was still a physical based being and taken it out and Hinata would have been fine." Namine then started to cry which made Naruto get up and wrap her in a hug.

"Naruto?" she said in surprise as she found herself hugging him back. "Namine, lets just agree like this then. We both made a mistake during the battle. At least Hinata wasn't killed and will regain consciousness when we get her back home. Lets do our best to make sure this doesn't happen again in the future as well as try and make it up to Hinata when she wakes up."

Namine nodded as a tear escaped. After another moment, they pulled away from each other as Naruto sat back down and took Hinata's hand again. Naruto then had an idea and said "Hey Hinata, you better wake up soon. I mean, you spent all those years trying to get me to notice you and ask you out. But if you keep sleeping like this, Namine might try and steal me away and I know you wouldn't want that, right?"

Namine giggled at Naruto's attempt to cokes her into waking up through jelousy, then she decided to ask Naruto a question that she had been thinking about for a while now. "Naruto, would you allow me to try something with Hinata?" Naruto looked at her, his face showing his confusion. "Try something? What are you talking about Namine?"

Namine was about to respond when Naruto's face lit up and he said "Oh, I know. Heh heh, I'm sorry to have to tell you this Namine, but Hinata isn't bi. At least, I don't think she is." Namine's face went to a shade of red that only Hinata had ever been able to achieve as she stammered out in a shocked voice "N-Naruto, what are y-you talking a-about. I'm n-not bi e-either."

"Oh really, sorry about that. Would have made things fun though" he said with a fake pout. Namine just shook her head as she smiled a little. At least he was still trying to stay cheerful and fun, like Roxas had described him to be. "Seriously though, what did you want to try?"

"Well you know that I can use magic right?" Naruto nodded at this. "Well, one of my powers revolves around mind reading and memory manipulation. With your permission, I'd like to take a dive into Hinata's mind and see if I can find her lost memories as well as try to see if I can bring them back to the surface."

Naruto got a look of hope in his eyes as he said "Can you really do that? Can you help her regain her memories?" Namine nodded and said "Well, I can at least try. If nothing else, I might learn how to help her regain her memories." Naruto nodded his agreement about this as he got up and allowed Namine to take his seat.

Namine reached out and placed a hand on Hinata's forehead and closed her eyes as she began her magic sense. Her own mind delved deep into Hinata's psyche as she search out the memories from the past. She soon saw a piller of light and decided to dive inside to take a look.

Over the next five minutes, Naruto watched with baited breath as Namine worked her magic. Finally, Namine's eyes fluttered open as she almost fell to the floor from the chair, though Naruto managed to catch her. "You OK?" he asked with a concern in his voice. Namine nodded and said "Just a little dizzy. Give me a minute, will ya?"

Naruto nodded as he helped her sit back again. He then grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. She thanked him as she gulped it down. Once she was done, Naruto asked "Well, what's the diagnosis Doctor Namine?" She laughed at that and said "Doctor Namine? That's very cute, blondie. As for your question, I have good news and bad news."

Naruto grew concerned and asked "And what are they?" "Well, the bad news is that I can't help Hinata right now. But the good news is that I will be able to help her once we get back. In order to restore her memories, I will need to have her awake so she can assist in the process. I can create the path to her memories, but only Hinata can take hold of them and bring them back to the surface completely."

Now smiling as he breathed a sigh of relief, he said "Thanks Namine, I owe yah one." Namine just shook her head and said "Let's just say it a gift from me to a new friend, OK?" Naruto nodded as Namine got up and headed to the door. I'm going to rejoin Roxas and Sephiroth. See later Naruto, and try to keep it in your pants unless you think THAT will help her to wake up."

Namine giggled as Naruto's face went red this time. He looked back at Hinata and smiled as he said "If it would help, then sure. But I'd rather her be awake for something like that. Isn't that right, Hinata?" She didn't respond, so Naruto just returned to sitting by her as he once agin fond himself cursing the train in its overall self.

As Namine walked to the room they had been given, she saw Sephiroth appear and approach her. "Namine, how are they?" he asked. Namine smiled and said "Hinata's still asleep, though I did confirm that I can help her with her memories once she has regained consciousness. And Naruto is staying by her, being very protective of her in every way. By the way, where's Roxas?"

Sephiroth turned back and said "Where else? He's sleeping off the ride home." Namine sighed and said "I should have known. When our minds were linked for a few minutes after he touched the totem stone, I learned a great deal about him through his thoughts. Still, I can't help but like the guy after how far he went to rescue me."

Sephiroth nodded, then said "Namine, what are your plans for yourself once we've returned to Rastara?" This caught Namine off guard as she hadn't given it much thought. "Well, I'm going to help Hinata regain her memories after she has regained consciousness. After that, I really don't know sir. I haven't given it any thought yet."

"Well, might I make a suggestion for you?" asked Sephiroth. Namie looked at him and asked "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

**NH**

Sephiroth, Naruto, and Roxas stood before Maze in his office at the KNIGHT's base in Rastara. Maze had just finished hearing their report and was now sitting back, giving what he had learned some thought. He then looked at them and asked "And what happened with the villager's after the incident was over?"

"It took them all by surprise, obviously. But the did admit to not knowing Mada all that well. She just showed up twenty years ago and showed herself to being a good leader, and they went and elected her as the village head. Then, about five years ago, she found Namine while wondering the forest and adopted her" said Sephiroth.

"I see. Why didn't any of the villager's ever notice Namine's disappearance?" asked Maze. "Well, I believe when Mada discovered that Namine had magic power's and what she was capable of, she faked Namine's death by making it look like she was sick and died. Then she hid Namine away and began to use her as a slave for her magic abilities" said Sephiroth.

"And where is Namine now?" asked Maze. "She's with Hinata, keeping an eye on her till we can come back" said Naruto. "Do any of you know what Mada was up to?" asked Maze. "No sir, we just know she was working for some one and she had her eyes on Naruto and Hinata for some reason" said Roxas.

"We'll have to look into this later on. I don't like the way this appears to be going. Now, onto another topic. Sephiroth, what is you final assessment on these three rookies?" Sephiroth smiled and said "I think they are really crazy and you know I like crazy. I would be honored to take them on as my apprentices."

Naruto and Roxas looked at him in shock as he said that. Maze smiled and said "And I'm glad to hear that. Naruto and Roxas, from this moment on, both you two and Hinata are now official member's of KNIGHT and will be treated as such. congratulations." Roxas smiled happily and looked at Naruto and said "Well, we did it bro. Thing's are finally going to be...Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto was dragged from his thoughts as he said "Oh, sorry Roxy. I guess I'm still preoccupied with Hinata is all." Nodding his understanding, Roxas said "Well, lets go and see if she has awakened yet." Sephiroth smiled and said "Then you two go and see if she has or not. There's a few things I have to take care of. I'll check up on you three later."

With that, Naruto and Roxas bowed before leaving the room. Once they were gone, Sephiroth said "I doubt Naruto was telling us the full truth." Maze looked at him with confusion evident on his face as he said "And why do you say that?" "Well, Naruto regained his lost memories during the mission. From what he told me on the train ride back, both he and Hinata were from a Hidden Leaf village over on the eastern continent and apparently, they were betrayed by their home while on a mission."

Maze face darkened as he said "And you think Naruto may now by wary of use because of this past experience?" Sephiroth nodded and said "It is a possibility. I know I would feel a similar way if I was in his shoes right now. After all, if you can't trust you own home and the people who live there, then how can you ever fully trust a new home?"

"I see what you mean. I would like for you to tell me everything he told you about this Hidden Leaf village" asked Maze. "Very well, but i must warn you that what he told me is very disturbing and rather painful to hear. Also, there's something else I wish to discuss once I'm done with this tale."

(the medical ward)

Namine looked at Hinata as the young girls eyes slowly opened. At first, Hinata wasn't sure what was going on or where she was at the moment. "Huh? Where am I? Naruto, Roxas, master Sephiroth?" She started to sit up till she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and push her back down. She turned and saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes smiling at her.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata as fear slowly started to creep over her. "Hello Hinata, I'm glad to see you decided to rejoin us. My name is Namine and I'm a friend." Hinata blinked in confusion at her till she remembered what Roxas had said. "Wait, Namine? Oh, that's right. Roxas said that you were the girl being confused as the White Witch, right?"

Namine nodded and said "That's right. Sorry for all the trouble I caused you three." Hinata shook her head and said "Don't worry about it. Where our we anyways?" "We're back in Rastara at the KNIGHT's base. Naruto and Roxas should..." She didn't finish as the door open and both boys came walking in.

"Hinata" shouted Naruto as he saw her awake and ran to her side, wrapping her into a strong hug. "Naruto" squeaked Hinata as she was thrown aback by this, but she quickly gave in and hugged him back as it felt right to do so. Plus, being held by him made her feel safe and loved and she really wanted that feeling.

After a moment, Naruto pulled away and said "Don't ever scare me like that again Hinata. Going through that once back on the mission to the Living Valley was hard enough to not have to see you nearly get killed again." Hinata blinked and said "What are you talking about Naruto? Wait, did you regain your memories?"

Naruto nodded as he said "Yeah, when that not so illusionary dragon was trying to crush me with its tail." Hinata smiled and said "I'm glad to here that. So, did we know each other? What were we to each other?" Naruto smiled and said "I could tell you, but I think it would be better if Namine helps you remember yourself. Right, Namine?"

The two of them turned and saw Namine looking at them, blushing while Roxas was looking away with a look of embarrassment on his face. "So...um...bro, you and Hinata need a few minutes alone or do you want us to watch and stuff?" Naruto and Hinata's faces turned beat red as Naruto yelled "Pervert, your just as bad as Yuffie."

Roxas laughed and said "No, Yuffie would demand to have a piece of the action and would want to take pictures." Naruto nodded and said "Oh yeah, good point." Hinata smiled at the exchange, then looked to Namine and said "So, can you help me regain my memories?" Namine nodded and said "Now that your awake, we can begin when ever your ready."

Hinata nodded and said "Yes, I want to remember like Naruto has. No, I want more than that. I want to remember Naruto like he has remembered me." Namine nodded as she stepped foreword. Naruto moved away so Namine could sit by Hinata and said "OK, I'll be doing advice into your mind. Once inside, I shall explain on what it is we need to do to bring your other Hinata back to the surface."

Hinata nodded as Namine reached out and once again, placed a hand on her forehead. She looked back at the boys and said "You might want to take a seat and get comfortable. This could take a few minute or a few hours. It all depends on Hinata here. Now, let's begin." And with that, Namine started her work as both she and Hinata's eyes became vacant as they slipped away from reality.

As they sat there and watch, Naruto's stomach suddenly informed him that he needed to make a deposit and he looked to Roxas and said "I'll be right back." He got up and started to walk to the door as Roxas said "Gotta use the little girls room?" Naruto turned back and glared at him while saying "Ah, shut up" and left the room.

(with in Hinata's mind)

Hinata found herself with in her mind scape, which looked like a large compound of sorts. As she glanced at everything, she said to herself "This place, it seems familiar to me some how." Just then, Namine appeared besides her and said "It should as your inner world seems to be based on your home's layout from your past. I think it's called the Hyuga clan compound or something."

Looking around again, Hinata said "I see. So, what now Namine?" Namine herself looked around and said "Well, we will walk around and look at things and see what we can find. Each door in this place will lead you to a memory from your past and all we have to do is..."

"Let me guess, we open each door till they're all opened and then I'll regain my memories, right?" said Hinata. Namine shook her head and said "Not exactly. In order to regain all your memories, we need to find the key stone memory." Hinata looked at her and asked. "Key stone memory? What's that?"

"Well think of it this way. You know how all structures have a key stone right? That one special stone that, if removed, will cause that whole structure to cave in on itself?" Hinata nodded. "Well, the memory keystone is an important memory to you that is the cornerstone to everything else that has happened in you life; the most important thing in your mind. That's the memory we need to fine in here. If we can, then regaining it will restore all the rest of your memories."

"And how do we find it, let alone how will we even know it's the right one?" asked Hinata. Namine sighed and said "That's what could cause this to take a while to look around for. We, or should I say, you won't know till we actually find it. And all I can do is open the doors for you. You and you alone are the only one who can enter and see what lies inside as well as determine if it's the key memory." Hinata nodded as they set out to find this lost and most needed memory from her past.

**RN**

(boys bathroom, just down the hall from the medical ward)

Naruto was washing his hands, thinking happily about what he and Hinata would be doing once she had regained her memories. 'I wonder if I should take her out to eat? After all, we had just become an official couple before all that craziness went down and we never had a chance to have a proper date. Still, where would we go? She knows Rastara better than I do.'

Going and splashing some water on his face, Naruto reached over and grabbed a paper towel and started to wipe down his face when he heard _"So, do you really think you deserve such a nice girl like Hinata?"_ His head jerked up and looked around, but saw nothing or nobody as he tried to pin point the source of the voice.

"Hello?" he said aloud as he looked for a responce. Hearing nothing, he went back to doing his drying. _"You really are a monster, you know that?"_Naruto's head jerked up again as he took on a more serious tone. "OK, who's there? And don't ignore me, dammit" he shouted.

His face fell onto his reflection in the mirror that gave him a sudden smile. "Huh? What the...?" The mirror Naruto smiled and said _"What, something like this surprises you? After every thing you've ever seen and heard in your life, seeing your reflection in a mirror talking to you shouldn't be that hard to believe."_

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as confusion became evident on his face. The mirror Naruto laughed and said _"Oh gee, let me see here. Blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker like marks on his face. Let me guess, I'm you ya little moron."_Naruto now glared at this...guy and said "What are you? And what did you mean when you said that I don't deserve Hinata?"

_"Well let's just say that I'm a little voice of reason in your head, or maybe I'm not. Who's to say, really. But what I did say was correct about you not deserving Hinata."_ Naruto growled at his other self and shouted "And what do you know? Hinata excepted me, has always excepted me. Who are you to say that I don't deserve her, huh?"

_"Man, what a fool are you? Fine, I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. First, lets look at the two of you growing up. Through out your young lives, she has always liked you and wanted to be close to you. But you always ignored her because she didn't have pink hair, a loud and outgoing personality, and she didn't beat you and put you down constantly. And, she wasn't an emo with the attitude of a self righteous dick and a need to do what ever it took to get his revenge, even screw over those who where his loyal friends."_

Naruto felt his anger boiling up as he shouted "I...I never ignored her. I just was to busy..." _"To busy doing what? Trying to get that selfish bitch Sakura to notice you when it was very obvious to everyone around you that she DIDN'T like you. To busy trying to prove you were better than Sasuke when you should have realized that you where already better than him where it counts?"_

Naruto pulled away and said "I...well, that is..." The mirror Naruto shook his head sadly. _"Face it, Hinata wasn't even a blip on your radar back then because she didn't have anything you wanted that they did. From Sakura, a girl who could stand out and help you be more noticed and excepted. And from Sasuke, a rival who could keep pushing you to be better."_

Naruto just stood there, not sure what to say to that. _"I feel sorry for Hinata. I mean, she wasted all those years trying to get a guy like you to notice her, and all you cared about was things that could make you be more seen. Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe being seen wasn't all that important? That maybe what was really important was having some one at your side who would love you without any fear or hesitation, even if you were still mostly in the back ground with her as you love?"_

Naruto looked down sadly and said "No, all I wanted back then was to be noticed and excepted above all else. Having Sakura as my girlfriend and beating Sasuke seemed to be the quickest ways to achieve all that. Even though I wanted to love some one and be loved in return, it wasn't as important to me than being seen and acknowledged by everyone in the village."

"_That's right, you were selfish. It shouldn't matter if the whole world sees you and excepts you. All you ever needed was just one person and that should have been enough. Its true you had Iruka, the 3rd, and those two from Ichiraku's. But they were nothing compared to what Hinata would have given you. But rather than see and understand this, you chose to ignore and cast a blind eye to the one girl who truly cared for you, leaving her to suffer alone in darkness because her light refused to see her and acknowledge her._"

Naruto felt a tear escape, but then he looked seriously at his other self and said "But Hinata still cares for me and excepts me and I shall make that all up to her, I promise." The mirror Naruto snorted and said _"Yeah, sure you will. Assuming you don't get her killed first. After all, maybe that is to be your punishment for you ignorance of her for all these years. That her being with you now will lead her to her death."_

"No, I won't let it happen. I will protect her, I swear it" shouted Naruto. _"I doubt that. You couldn't protect her in the past and you will fail again in the future. Just except it, she will be better off being with some one who can see her and except her from the beginning and not a heartless, thoughtless monster like you."_

Those words began to repeat in Naruto's head over and over as he clutch his head, trying to shake away the thoughts. It became so maddening, he sent his fist flying and colliding with the mirror, causing it to shatter. Naruto breathed heavily as he looked at his bloody hand. _"And how can you protect her when you can't even deal with you own self doubt? Huh, Naruto?" came a voice from with in his head._

At hearing that, Naruto's confidense failed him once again, like it did that day durring the Chunin Exam, and he found himself running from the room and heading to the nearest exit of the base. Right now, he needed some serious air and for some reason, being here was making him feel smothered and crushed in upon.

(mind scape)

Neither Hinata nor Namine new how long it had been since this little quest had began, but they did know that they were really becoming tired from all the looking. They had returned to the entrance and where sitting down to take a breather. "Hinata, I need to return to the real world and rest for a few minutes. Even my powers need time to recharge every now and then" said an exhausted Namine.

Hinata nodded, then said "Is it OK if I can remain in hear for a while longer to look around? Maybe I will have some luck while your gone." "Sure, but is that what you really want? Unless you actually find the keystone memory, you won't be able to leave here with out me and I will need about an hour before i can jump back in here."

"That's fine. To tell you the truth, I really don't want to leave with out my memories. And we still have so much area with in this compound to cover." Namine nodded and handed her a key and said "Here, use this to unlock any other door you find. Well, I'll see you with in the hour." And with that, Namine faded out of Hinata's mind.

After another few moment's, Hinata got up and decided to check the western side of the compound when she saw something that caught her eye. The door to the rest of the village was slightly opened. 'Strange, I thought this place was the sole location of my memories so this door should be closed and impossible to open' she thought to herself as she walked over to it.

Once she had arrived, she tried to peak through the crack over into the other side and could tell that there was something there, but she couldn't see what. Grabbing onto the door and pulling with all her might, Hinata managed to force it open just enough for her to slide through.

She could now see before her a wavy and cracked road that led into the village, though the buildings all appeared to be missing many of the parts save for the areas attached to the road. Curious as to where this unstable looking path led, Hinata began to walk down it and hoped this wasn't going to be a big mistake.

(outside)

Namine pulled away from Hinata as her eyes opened and she looked around. "Namine, is everything OK?" asked a concerned Roxas as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Namine nodded and then said "Just needed a few minutes to rest and recharge my powers. Where's Naruto?"

Roxas looked around and realized Naruto had been gone for a while. "He said he needed a bath room break, but that was a while ago. He should have been back by now, seeing as there was one just down the hall. I'll go and check on him. Maybe he really did eat something that disagreed with him." And with that, Roxas left the room to go and find Naruto.

(Naruto)

He was lost in thought over everything his in the mirror self had said to him. Could he have been right and he didn't deserve someone like Hinata? Thinking back on it, he realized and understood that he had been selfish like he had been told. But surely he could be forgiven for that, right? After all, he was an orphan who just wanted attention and had never been taught any better because people chose to ignore him and his needs.

He stopped in his walking and sighed. "Like saying or thinking that is any excuse. Hinata wanted to give me all those things and all I did was ignore here and treat her as if she was weird. I would even call her weird right to her face with out even a second thought as to how it would make her feel. I hate to admit it, but that mirror me was right. I really don't deserve her. If I could so easily blind myself to someone who cared about me like Hinata just so I could focus on people like Sasuke and Sakura who really didn't care, then I really don't deserve happiness after all."

It was then Naruto noticed where he was. Looking around, he allowed himself to smile just a little. "A place that would be perfect to get lost in, huh? Right now, that seems like a perfect place for me" he says as he enters the area before him.

(mind scape)

Hinata had followed the path till she had reached its end and found herself looking up at a large building, the only building that was fully developed in this place besides the compound. Entering it, she made her way up the stairs till she had arrived at a single door that felt very familiar to her.

"I...I've been here before" she said to herself as she reached out and opened the door. Stepping inside, she found herslf being bombarded with countless images and they were all of Naruto. "Wait, is this...?" she said as everything started to form around her. She then realized that in all the doors she had already checked, non of the memories she had seen had included Naruto in them.

As the memories started to play, she saw again the memory from that morning she had dreamed about which had her being bullied by those older kids and how she was saved by the small boy and how he had been beaten badly because of it. The image then shifted to seeing herself standing outside a hospital room.

**YT**

_The teacher from before stepped out and saw her standing there and asked "Lady Hinata, why are you here?" Hinata remained quiet for a moment before asking "Is the boy OK? He saved me from the bullies but I wasn't able to return the favor. So, I wanted to come and check on him as well as say thank you for saving me from them."_

_The teacher nodded and said "OK, but be quick about it. The nurse said he will need rest if his body is going to heal. I need to go and call for someone to come and take him to the hospital." And with that, the man Hinata now recognized as Iruka left to go make the call. Though a little hesitant, Hinata opened the door and stepped inside._

_She could now see Naruto over in a side bed with his left arm in a cast and plenty of bandages covering him. Hinata started to cry at seeing her savior like this. Nevertheless, she walked over to him and stood by his side. Sensing her close by, the boy opened his eyes and looked at her. Recognizing her immediately, he smiled at her as he tried to talk._

_"Are you...OK? Those guys didn't...hurt you or anything, did they?" he managed to get out with his strained voice. Hinata shook her head and said "No, I'm fine thanks to you. Why did you save me from them?"_

_"Well, its like I said before. Boys are suppose to protect girls, not to hurt them. And you seem like such a nice girl that I didn't want to see them hurt you just because....well, what ever it was they wanted to hurt you for. Besides, they all seemed to hate me and I figured I'd give them another target that they would want more than you."_

_Hinata was surprised at hearing this and asked "You mean, you knew they would hurt you? Why would you put yourself in harms way like that if you knew it would lead to you being hurt?" "Simply, I want to protect people no matter what. Even though everyone hates me and some like to hurt me, I will still do my best to protect people and hope that one day, they will like me for who I am and not for who they see me as."_

_Hinata felt great pride and admiration welling up with in her as she heard all this. "Well, the I'm happy to say that I'm the first person who can say "I like you and I respect you for who you are". So, what's your name?" The boy smiled and said "Me? I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And who are you?"_

_Hinata was about to respond when the door opened and the nurse entered. Looking at Hinata, she said "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave miss. I need a moment alone with my patient." Hinata tried to ask for another minute, but found herself being sfuffled out of the room quickly by the woman. She didn't even get to tell Naruto her name._

_As she stood there, she repeated his name several times with in her head as she smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki. The next time I see him, I will tell him my name and thank him properly for saving me today." This was where it began for Hinata. From this day forth, everything that happened could claim its beginning from this one moment, a moment that would lead her to fall in love with one Naruto Uzumaki._ And as for the real Hinata, she smiled as her meories came flooding back. She had found her keystone and it was all her memories of Naruto combined into one. Naruto was her keystone.

(real world)

Hinata's eyes shot open, much to Namine's surprise. At first, Hinata looked around and wondered where she was. Then, it all came back to here as she let a tear escape and she smiled happily. "I remember now. I remember my past, my old life, and I remember my Naruto" she said in a voice filled with joy.

Namine looked at her and said "Wow, your really amazing Hinata. I didn't think you'd be able to do it on your own." Hinata nodded and said "It just goes to show you what a little motavation can do for you when you allow it. So, where's Naruto? And where's Roxas, too?" Namine smiled and said "Naruto needed a bathroom break and Roxas went to check on him."

Just then, the door opened and a panicked Roxas entered. "Naruto's gone. I can't find him anywhere." Namine and Hinata looked at him with worried expression's on their faces. "What do you mean "gone", Roxas?" asked Namine. "I went into the bathroom I guess he went into and found the mirror smashed and blood along the ground, leading to an emergency exit just a few doors down."

"Naruto" said a worried and scared Hinata as she got up from the hospital bed. "We need to find him. Something must have happened for him to just go and take off like that." Namine and Roxas nodded in agreement as they left the room. "We should split up and look around the city. We'll meet back here in two hours" said Roxas, getting a nod from the girls. As they exited the base, the last rays of sun light disappeared along the horizon, bringing forth the beginning of night.

It was already going to be hard looking for Naruto in the city with it being as big as it was. But now that it was night out would make the search harder. As Roxas moved through the streets, he saw a familiar face. "Hey Yuffie, over here." Yuffie, who had just returned from a mission herself turned and smiled at her friend and said "Hey Roxas, what's happening? Did your first mission go OK?"

"We have no time to talk about that right now, Yuf. Naruto's gone missing and we need to find him." At hearing this, Yuffie became serious and said "What, was he kidnapped or something?" Roxas shook his head and said "We don't think so, but the fact remains that he is missing and Hinata is going crazy with worry since they both regained their memories."

Nodding her understanding, Yuffie said "OK, then we better hurry then. Lets hope he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble." Roxas nodded at that as he tld her where and when they should meet up. Namine was looking around herself and was asking anyone if they had seen a boy fitting Naruto's description. The closest she came was asking a pink haired girl with a ouiji board and a guy with a taste for head phones who said they saw him wondering around earlier, but didn't know where he was heading.

As Hinata looked frantically, her mind raced at trying to figure out why Naruto would just up and dissapear like that. She came to a stop as she found herself standing outside Shimmer Park. She was about to move on when she remembered telling Naruto and Roxas about how it was a good place to go if you wanted to get lost.

"Naruto, he must be here" said Hinata as she ran inside. She looked around, trying to see if she could spot anyone who would look like Naruto. Finally, she ran up to a worker and asked "Excuse me, have you seen a boy around my age with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker like birth marks on his cheek?"

The man looked at her for a second before saying "Oh yeah, I did see a guy like that. He was asking about the Ferris wheel and I told him that it was down for repairs. For some strange reasons, that made him happy. Weird huh?" he asked. Hinata thanked the man before running off.

She soon found herself standing before the Ferris wheel and tried to see if she could spot anyone up there. Failing at that, she activated her Byakugan which was a little out of whack after two years on non-usage and focused it at each car. She quickly spotted Naruto in the top most car and smiled. Drawing on her chakra, Hinata lept from one car to the next till she was standing atop the highest one.

Naruto had been lost in thought till he heard the sound of an impact against the top of the car he was in. Leaning over to the window, he tried to look outside till Hinata's face appeared on the opposite side and gave him a scare. "Gggaaahhh, Hinata? Aw geez, don't scare me like that. Wait, how did you get up here?"

Naruto opened the door and Hinata climbed in and said "Naruto, I remember my past. I remember our past...together." Before Naruto could say anything, she moved forward and hugged him tightly ans she cried into his shoulder. Naruto, going on his instinct's, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back as his hands rubbed her back affectionately.

**Impulse 6: Memory Impulse**

next time: Naruto and Hinata have a talk which turns into a heated session of love making in several locations. And what happens when their friends walk in on them. And what will become of Namine? Find out next time on Impulse 7 Bonding Impulse

_to be continued..._


	7. Bonding Impulse

I don't own Naruto

A/N: Man, when I said it would be a couple of weeks before I would release this chapter, I didn't think it would turn into a couple of months, but that's what happens when you get busy and loose track of both time and projects. Well, at least we're back now.

In regards to Impulse, there will be three more chapters after this one (ending at chpt.10). This is by no means the end of Impulse as I decided back when I was writing chpt.4 that I would do multiple Impulse series and each one would be ten chapters in length total. And when one ends, another would begin that continues were the last one left off. I will talk more about the second Impulse series in chpt.10 of this one.

Also, about Shuffled Emotions, my current plan is that I will finish with Impulse first and then finish with SE (unless time permits me to write more SE sooner. The chapters coming up for SE will be this:

Chpt.3: Bad NaruHina ending where Naruto doesn't wake up and they pull the plug on him to let him pass on and how Hinata reacts to this.

Chpt.4: Alternate good ending where Naruto wakes up, but Hinata is unable to face him and leaves home and eventually becomes a nun. Naruto eventually enters into a relationship with Hanabi who admits being in love with him. Lemon in chapter.

Chpt.5: Alternate bad ending that's a little insane. Hinata finds out Naruto won't wake up and will have life support terminated in one week. This leads her to go insane and do some very disturbing (and funny) shit in the chapter.

Chpt.6: Final Alternate good ending that has Naruto wake up, but a little darker and more sadistic and both Hinata and Hanabi find themselves being targeted by him (not that they mind what Naruto's going to do). Three way NaruHinaHana lemon (and a little sister-cest for you super perverts out there).

OK enough of this gabbing. On with the Impulse. Oh yeah, warrning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A CHERRY POPPER SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**Impulse 7 Bonding Impulse**

Sephiroth and Maze were eating and where continuing the talk from earlier. "So, you think Naruto has some sort of demon power sealed with in him?" asked Maze as he took a moment to think on what he had just heard. "I do, or something of a similar nature. The red aura that surrounded him during the fight was definitely not normal" said Sephiroth.

"Well, we can always ask him about it and we can also have a more furrow examination done on him tomorrow when he and the others are given their official medical exam as member's of KNIGHT. Do you think this could be an issue for us if he does have some sort of demon power?" asked Maze.

Sepiroth shook his head and said "No, I believe he is safe. Naruto doesn't strike me as some one who would use that power to hurt others. Plus, something seemed off about it." "What do you mean?" asked Maze. Sephiroth only shrugged and said "Can't say for sure. He isn't the first person I've seen with a demon sealed with in him. But something did feel out of place with him for some reason. We'll ask him about it tomorrow during the examination."

Maze leaned forward and said "Well, given what he told you about his past, it would explain why his original home treated him as they did. Not that I agree with them, of course. But it has been my experience that people see Avatars such as him in a negative light just because the hold demons with in them. Which is unfair seeing as most aren't given a choice in the matter."

"Like Ghaleon, you mean?" asked Sephiroth. Maze nods and says "Yeah, just like him. Funny, you'd think after all this time it would be easier to remember him. So sad what happened to him. He was one of our best back in the day. (sighs) Well, seeing as you brought up painful past, I have to ask you if you're really OK with training them? Seeing as what happened with Zach and Aerith five years ago."

Sephiroth sighs as he remembers his original team. "I won't let their fate be repeated again. That was a bad year for us and the order. First, Genesis went missing during that avalanche up in Novotia. Then Angeal, blaming himself for not saving Genesis, left us and disappeared. Then Zach and Aerith were killed on that mission when we were all betrayed by...."

Maze raises a hand and says "Please, let's not bring HIM into this discussion. I think you'll agree that his name should never be spoken of again. After what he did to the order and the damage he caused, we can never be so trusting again. And if he ever shows his face again, the whole order will go in a make him suffer for what he did that day."

"Agreed, but I will have to tell my team those stories at some point. After all, they will need to be ready just in case HE does ever return" said Sephiroth. Maze nods as he gets up. "That's fine, but don't tell them yet. Let's get them a little more seasoned out on the field before we bring up past mistakes. Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do. See you tomorrow at the examination, Sephiroth." And with that, Maze left the room and Sephiroth to his thoughts.

(Roxas)

"Come one bro, where the hell are you?" asked Roxas to himself as he ran down one of the busy streets in Rastara. He tried to remember all the spots they had been shown by Hinata during their original tour of the city that Naruto had liked and wanted to check out later in the hopes that Naruto might have actually gone to one of them.

He came to a stop at an intersection and looked down each of the three streets around him. He couldn't see any sign of Naruto and now found himself debating which one to check out first. 'Naruto, why did you run off? I thought you wanted to be there when Hinata regained her memories, so why....?'

He turned and looked to his right and was about to move when he felt a sudden urge to head left. Roxas turned and started to run down the left and immediately crashed into another person who happened to be walking past him at the moment he turned and moved. "Ow, that hurt. Aw man, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful" said Roxas as he looked at the person he ran into.

He found himself looking at a girl of 13 or 14 years of age. She was wearing a white shirt with black baggy pants and short pink hair. She looked to him and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way sir. Please forgive me." Roxas picked himself up and said "Hey, don't worry about it. I was the one who should have been more careful. Here, let me help you up."

Roxas reached out and took the girls hand and helped her back to her feet. "Oh, I'm Roxas by the way. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything." The girl shook her head and said "No, I'm fine. I'm use to falling down often. You see, people say I can be pretty clumsy. Oh yes, where are my manners? You said your name, so I should say mine as well. I'm Tamao from the Fighter's Guild."

Roxas was surprised to hear her say that. "Your from the Fighter's Guild? Man, I wouldn't have pegged you as a fighter." Seeing Tamao's face sadden, Roxas quickly added "I mean, you don't seem like you would be very interested in fighting. Wait, I mean..." Tamao giggles at seeing Roxas becoming all flustered and says "Don't worry about it. Your right in that I'm not really a fighter. I just joined to help a dear friend of mine who also joined."

"Oh, I see. Well, me and my brother recently joined KNIGHT'S as it has always been a dream of ours. Well, for two years anyways. Speaking of, have you seen a guy with spiky blond hair wearing blue pants and a blue shirt wandering around have you? He'd be about the same age as me" asked Roxas.

Tamao shakes her head and says "No, I'm sorry. I've been busy myself looking for my friend. We came out to go to Shimmer Park, but we got separated in the crowds. Have you seen a guy wearing green pants, a white shirt that's open in the front, a fanged necklace around his neck, and headphones on his ears? His name is Yoh."

Roxas shakes his head and says "Sorry, I think I'd remember seeing a guy dressed like that, but I haven't. Like you, my attention has been on one person right now. Hey, maybe he's at the entrance to Shimmer Park already, waiting on you." At that suggestion, Tamao's face lights up and says "Your right, I never thought of that. And even if he isn't, he might go there eventually to look for me. Thanks for the idea, Roxas. Well, good luck finding your friend."

Tamao runs off as Roxas yells out "Yeah, good luck to you too." Roxas then begins to walk down the road and then he remembers what Hinata had told them during the tour. "Shimmer Park huh? A place that's perfect if your wanting to get lost for a while. Could Naruto have....? Of course he would because that's just how Naruto thinks." Roxas turns around and heads in the direction that Tamao ran down as he himself heads to the park to find Naruto. Or so he hopes.

(Naruto and Hinata)

Hinata finally broke the hug and pulled away to look at her love with tender warmth in her eyes. Naruto looked at her, happy to have her back with him again in both body and mind. And then he remembers the reason he ran and turns his head away from her in shame. "Naruto, what is it? What's wrong?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry for ignoring you for all those years. I can't understand why you waited as long as you did for me. I was so stupid and selfish that I can't even begin to make it up to you" said Naruto as he fought to keep the tears he felt in his eyes from coming out.

Becoming worried. Hinata reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's face and made him look at her. "Naruto, what are you talking about? Why shouldn't I have waited for you? I love you, Naruto. And why do you feel that you were stupid and selfish? How can you even say that you were?"

Naruto looks down and says "Because I was, and I think I still am. All those years you tried to show me how you felt for me, but I just looked at you and thought "man, she's such a weird girl. Why does she always act so bizarre around me". If I hadn't been so obsessed with trying to get Sakura to like me and Sasuke to acknowledge me, maybe I would have noticed that you already could do those things for me."

Hinata stood there, unsure of what to say or do. Was this what was bugging Naruto? Was this the reason he ran? "Naruto, you..." Before she could finish, Naruto cut in and said "Hinata, it's true and you know it. No matter how many times I asked Sakura out and she said no, I still kept at her. I can't help but wonder if I actually thought that Sakura was my own property and that she had no choice but to say yes, hence why I kept asking."

Hinata remained quiet as Naruto continued. "And Sasuke, I use to get on him about him being so stuck up. So high and mighty that he felt himself better than everyone else. But in reflection, I think I was even worse. I was always going off about how great I was, even when I myself knew it wasn't true. I kept trying to defeat Sasuke and I would tell myself it was to prove I was better than him despite my past. But the truth is, I just wanted to see him humbled before me and feel as I really felt."

"I'm a terrible person, Hinata. I don't deserve you or your love. The people back home were right about me, I am a demon and a monster. How can I be anything but when I..." Before Naruto could finish, he felt a sudden jolt of pain on his right cheek as his head jerked painful to the side.

He looked up and saw Hinata's right hand extended outwards having just slapped him hard and tears pouring down her face. Naruto reached up and placed a hand over his throbbing cheek as he quietly said "Hinata?" She then looked at him, her face a mixture of anger, pain, and sorrow as she yelled out "Who are you? You can't be Naruto, my Naruto."

Naruto was unsure how to respond to that as he said "Hinata, what do you mean? I am Naruto." She shakes her head and says "No your not. My Naruto is strong and has never been to cold and callous person you just described. He has made mistakes before and he is by no means perfect, but he never gives up. He can see the good in people and inspires them to be better than they are. Just like he did to me. To me, my Naruto is a..."

"I'm a proud failure. No matter how bad things are or how badly I get beaten down, I have always had the courage to get back up and continue on and never letting anybody get in the way of my dreams. Is that what you were going to say, Hinata?" Hinata smiles and says "Exactly, that's who my Naruto is. That's the Naruto I love and wish to spend the rest of my life with."

Naruto shakes his head and sighs, but then smiles as he looks at her and says "Oh boy, I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you. You's becoming just like me. And that can't be a good thing for you now." Hinata sits down oppisite of Naruto and says "Are you sure about that? I believe being like you is a good thing....with in reason of course."

Naruto laughs and says "With in reason? Oh, what I'm I going to do with you?" Hinata giggles and says "Like I said before, anything you want to. Naruto, don't think badly about yourself for past mistakes. You grew up all alone for most of your life. You didn't have people there to teach you about the things you'd need to know to live life the right way."

"What about old man Hokage or Iruka-sensei or old man Ichiraku and Ayame?" asked Naruto. "They may have been present in your life, but not enough to truly lead you the right way. After all, they had their own lives to live and couldn't be around you for all the times you would have needed them to be. And it's not like I'm with out fault either."

"What do you mean, Hinata? You haven't done anything wrong" said Naruto who couldn't understand how Hinata had made a mistake. "Naruto, I watched you for years and yet I did nothing to help you. I saw how alone you were and how much you wanted a friend to be with you. I wanted to be that friend but I couldn't find the courage to approach you. Even when you saved me that day, I still stayed as I was and it took the Chunin Exam to finally get me to interact with you."

Naruto reached out and pulled Hinata to him and wrapped her in a tight and loving hug that she returned immediately. "Hinata, I really don't know what to say now. But let's agree to this. We moth made plenty of mistakes in the past, but at least we found our way to each other. And let's promise that we will never be distant like that again."

Hinata nods as she sniffles and says "Yes Naruto, I want to be with you. I'll never let myself suffer from extreme shyness ever again. As long as I'm with you, I know I will be OK and you'll never be alone again." Naruto nods as he pulls away and presses his lips to hers. Hinata returns the kiss that last for a good two minutes. Tongues and soft moans fill the cart as they expressed the feelings that have been reawakened from two years of slumber.

When they pull away, Hinata blushes as she says "Naruto, make love to me....right here and now."

Naruto's eyes widen as he says "Hu...what?"

**NH**

Namine stood a the top of a bridge over the main road while looking into the crowd below, hoping to see Naruto somewhere. 'Where is he?" she wondered. She finally sighed as she stepped away from the edge and began to walk. "Hinata, just me be so worried about now. I wish there was something my power's could do to make finding Naruto easier" Namine said to herself as she stepped off the bridge and began to walk down the stairs to the main road.

Just then, she heard a voice coming from the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Tammy, can you hear me?" yelled a boy who looked to be around her age. He was wearing green pants and a white shirt that was open down the middle, exposing his chest. He had headphones hanging around his neck along with a fanged necklace.

"Excuse me, are you looking for some one too?" asked Namine as she stepped up to the guy. The boy turned around and gave her a grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, a good friend of mine. Her name is Tamao though I call her Tammy for short. She's wearing dark baggy pants, a white shirt, and she has pink hair. Have you seen anyone matching that description?"

Namine shook her head and said "Sorry, I've been kind of busy looking for a friend of mine as well." The boy nods, then says "Oh yeah, you did ask if I was looking for some one too. What does your friend look like?" "Well, he's wearing all blue with a sleeveless shirt and he has blond hair and blue eyes" said Namine.

The boy thinks for a minute and says "Sorry, can't remember seeing a guy who'd fit that description. By the way, what's your name? I'm Yoh from the Fighter's Guild." Namine nods as she does a little curtsy which Yoh smirks at. "I'm Namine and I, well, I guess I'm with KNIGHT. So, how did you lose your friend, if you don't mind my asking?"

Yoh shakes his head and says "I don't mind. We were on our way to Shimmer Park to have some fun tonight. However, I saw a poster for a new CD that had just come out that I wanted from Sayler Tift. With out thinking about it. I ran into the store and bought a copy. Problem is, Tammy probably didn't notice me run off and kept going. Now I can't find her. So what about you? How'd you lose your boyfriend?"

Namine blushes madly at that and quickly says "Naruto isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend who already had a girlfriend. As for how he disappeared? He just vanished from KNIGHT with out warning. Hey, you said Tamao was going to Shimmer Park with you, right?" Yoh nods and says "Yeah, but....um...so what?"

"Well, is it possible she went there and is waiting for you at the entrance, figuring that you'd check there first for her?" asked Namine. Yoh's eyes widen in shock as the idea never even crossed his mind. He slaps himself on the head and says "Oh man, and it was so obvious too? Thanks for the idea. I'll go check on it now. Hey, why don't you come with me?"

Now it was Namine who was confused. "Why?" she asked. "Simple, this Naruto guy might be there now,. After all, Shimmer Park is the best place to go if you want to get lost considering how big it is." Seeing the sense in it, Namine says "OK, it's worth a shot." And together, Yoh and Namine take off to the park.

(Naruto and Hinata)

"Hinata, did you just ask me what I think you asked me?" asked Naruto who was sure he had heard her wrong. Hinata blushed as she moved in close and rubbed her nose to his. She then pulled back and said "Every single word, Naruto. I want you...really badly right now. Please, I want us to make love again...just like we did that night."

Naruto sighs and then says "Well, it has been two years since we consummated our relationship and I am definitely feeling really horny right now. But is this really the right time to be doing it? I mean, I never even took you out on that date I promised you yet. And let's not forget we're inside a Ferris wheel right now. Wouldn't you want to wait till we at least get back to mine or your room first?"

"Well, it's like you said. We haven't been able to have a follow up in over two years and I really want to feel you inside me again. So much so that I can't wait till we get back to one of our rooms. Besides, the Ferris wheel isn't working and we are in the top car so I doubt we will be seen or heard. And as for a date, we can do that tomorrow. But for right now, remind me just how much I am your, foxy" said Hinata in a seductive voice.

Naruto still wasn't sure and was about to try and convince her to wait till the returned to base when Hinata reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's crotch and began to rub it. Naruto tensed up for a second as his member responded immediately. His eyes rolled a little into his head as Hinata said in a soft voice "My Naruto, so big and quick to please."

Shaking his head, he reaches out suddenly and grabs the back of Hinata's head and forced her to look at him. The sudden motion and the slight pain she feels causes Hinata to yelp as she looks into Naruto's eyes. "Ah, the hell with it. I'm going to make you scream now and then make you scream even more when we get back. Consider this the appetizer before the main course, my sexy Moon Goddess."

Before Hinata could respond, Naruto crashes his lips into her's for a fiery kiss. Hinata brings her hands up to Naruto's hair and runs them through it as she takes a moment to saivor this moment. She then eeps into the kiss as Naruto brings both hands up to her chest and begins to grope her.

Hinata moans softly as Naruto starts to have his way with her. He breaks from her hungry lips and says "Wow, and I thought the twins were big before." Hinata blushes even more and says "What did you expect after two years of growing? Here, let me show you what they look like when freed from the confines of clothing."

Naruto steps back as Hinata reaches down and grabs the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifts it up. She soon removes it and giggles at seeing Naruto look of frustration at how long she took to remove her top. She then reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra and removes it with an even slower pace than before, causing Naruto to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Finally, Hinata pulls her bra away and let's it drop to the floor and let's Naruto see her breast at last. Naruto can't help but stare at them. He was right in that he had thought them big before, but now..... "Naruto what do you think? Are they to your liking?" asked Hinata who hoped she wasn't TO big for his taste.

Naruto's responce was to move forward and press her against the back of her seat, her arms pinned above her head at the wrist by one of Naruto's hands as his mouth attacked her right breast. Hinata moaned with pleasure as Naruto kissed her breast tenderly, then he stuck his tongue out and began to run it up and down slowly against her nipple.

Hinata gasped as the feel of his tongue on her, a feeling she had missed for two years. "Oh Naruto, please suck on it" she begged as he ran his tongue around her pert bud slowly and sensually. "As you wish" he said as he took it into his mouth and nibbled on it for a bit before he began to suck on it slowly.

Hinata's moans became mixed with pants as Naruto sucked on her tit. He was gentle at first, then he began to suck harder which made loud noises in the car. He even started flicking his tongue over her nipple which would cause her to gasp at each lick. Naruto then brought his free hand up to play with her other breast.

"Oh Naruto, that feels so good. But....please suck on the other one now. It wan't you to taste it so bad" cried out Hinata as Naruto pulled on her nipple before letting it go with a loud pop. Naruto nodded as he took her left nipple into his mouth and started going crazy from the start. His free hand now playing with Hinata's saliva soaked tit.

After about a minute of this, Naruto decided she must have had enough of this and broke free. "So, what next? Do I eat you or do you want to go first?" Hinata blushed as she thought about it before saying "I'll go first. I'm starting to get really thirsty right now and my throat needs to be quenched."

Naruto nods as he reaches out and grabs onto his pants and slowly pulls them down. He notices Hinata's frustrated face and says "See, not so fun when it's done to you, right?" Hinata nods and says "Next time, I'll just let you rip my clothes off." Naruto finishes removing his pants, then Hinata grabs his shorts and pulls them down in one quick motion and then gasped at what she saw.

"Naruto, your.....really big. Bigger than you where last time" said a wide eyed Hinata as she saw the monster before her. Naruto smirks and says "Well, like you said beautiful. I've had two years of growing going on. So how about it, think you can handle the NEW Naruto?"

Hinata wasn't sure if she actually could, but she was sure as hell going to try it. She reached out and took the semi-hardened cock into her hands and moaned slightly at the feel of it. 'Just like I remember it to be' she thought as she began to stroke it lovingly. She then reach out and laid a kiss on his head, then started to slowly lick around it.

Naruto shivered at the feel of her tongue on his manhood as the memory of how that felt came rushing back. 'Man, how could I have ever wanted....what's her name? Hinata is so much nicer to me, not to mention more fun to be with' thought Naruto as his cock finally became fully erect and Hinata took that as a cue to take it in.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and then slid Naruto's cock inside, though it's size still made it a little difficult for her small mouth. But once she did, she began a pattern of sucking in it, going from slow to fast to slow again. Her tongue pressing against the bottom of his dick, one hand rubbing the parts she couldn't get in her while the other played with his balls.

"Oh man, your effecting me even more than last time, Hinata. I won't last long like this" panted out Naruto as he resisted the urge to release into her right now. Hinata made slurping sound's in response as she worked to take more of her Naruto's manhood into her mouth.

Finally, Naruto reached his limit as he quickly said "Hinata, that's it. I'm going to cum." Hearing this, Hinata took all but the head from out of her mouth to make as much room as possible and then a second later, Naruto exploded into her. Hinata moaned happily as Naruto's seed filled her mouth and she had to work her throat over time just keep space inside.

Finally, Naruto's release ended and Hinata took a moment to savor the remaining cum by sloshing it around in her mouth before trowing her head back and letting it drain down her throat. She then looked back at Naruto with seductive and appreciative eyes and said "That tasted even better than last time, Naruto. Thank you for that, I really enjoyed it."

Naruto smiled as he moved in and said "Anytime love. Now, it's my turn to taste my favorite honey." Hinata blushed as she leaned back and used her arms to lift her body up off the seat. Naruto undid her pants and quickly removed them along with Hinata's unaware. Hinata blushed and looked away as Naruto looked at her now exposed pussy.

"Naruto, please don't stare at it like that. It's still a little embaressing" said a now nervous Hinata. She didn't understand why she was nervous as Naruto had seen it before. But maybe that's how it's suppose to be for girls. "How can I not, Hinata. It's so beautiful and pink...and already very wet for me. And now, to make it even wetter."

Hinata repositioned herself on the seat to make it easier for Naruto as he got down on his knees and placed both hands on her knees and spread her legs apart. Naruto then leaned in close and stuck his tongue out, licking it slowly over her pussy lips. Hinata involuntarily arch her back from that as she moaned louder than before.

Naruto smirked and said "It seems you remembered how much you like that, or at least your body does. Now, let's see what else you still like." And with that, Naruto began to attack her pussy with a passion using his tongue. Hinata did her best to hold back the loud moans and screams she wanted to emit, but was afraid they'd be heard and what they were doing would be caught.

Naruto pulled away enough, earning a irritated sound from Hinata till he placed his mouth to her clit and began to suck on it while he took a finger and slid it into Hinata's core. She wasn't able to hold back the small scream from that as she found herself nearing release.

Naruto soon switched his tongue and finger as he began to probe deeply into her with his tongue. Hinata brought both hands up to her breast and began to massage them as Naruto found her G-spot and gave it a strong, slow lick. That was it for Hinata as she screamed as loud as she could as her two years worth of waiting unleashed a powerful orgasm from deep with in her.

Naruto wasted no time licking up her juices as Hinata tried desperately to catch her breath. Finally, both were finished as Naruto said "Just as satisfying as I remember it to be." Hinata looked at him and said :And you didn't save any for me? Your really selfish, Naruto." Naruto just grins and says "My bad love. I'll be sure to save some for you next time. Now, ready to make your dreams come true...again?"

Hinata nods quickly and then spreads her legs as far apart as possible. Naruto maneuver's to her and places one hand to her hip while the other helps to align his cock with her sex. Hinata reaches up and grips both of his shoulders and says "Naruto seeing as this will be a second time, we haven't done it in two years, and the fact your much bigger than before. Please be gentle as my pussy won't be quite ready for you at present."

Naruto nods as he kisses her, then says "Anything for you. Gentle you want, gentle you'll get....for the first few minutes anyways." And with that, Naruto slowly begins to enter her.

**RN**

Hinata winced as Naruto's dick head began to spread her pussy lips open. She was already aware that it would hurt as she had not been with Naruto into to years, added to the fact that he was even bigger than before. But at least she didn't have to worry about feeling pain from her hymen breaking, seeing as Naruto had already taken care of that little detail last time.

Naruto saw the discomfort on Hinata's face along with small droplets of sweat and the sound of her panting. "Hinata, are you sure you want to continue? Today has been a trying one for you and there's no need to rush things. We have all the time in the world to do this in" said Naruto who was worried about her.

Hinata, who had been looking down and watching Naruto enter her, looked up and smiled as she panted out "Don't stop, please. It is uncomfortable, but it will be worth it. Besides, the sooner we do this, the sooner we will be doing it even more." Naruto nods as he finally pushes his head all the way into her and begins to insert the rest of his man hood.

He stops and says "Hinata, do you want to keep going like this; slow and steady, or do you want me to just thrust all the way in so that the pain will go away quicker?" Hinata thinks about it for a moment. On one hand, doing it slowly won't be as painful as it would be the other way, but the pain will stay longer. But if Naruto goes all the way in now, it will hurt a lot more and the pain will fade quicker.

"All the way....now. It will hurt but I can handle it....for you, Naruto" said Hinata as she leaned in and kissed him. When the kiss broke, Hinata braced herself and then gave Naruto the go ahead. Nodding himself, Naruto pulls back slightly and in one strong thrust, buries himself deep into her heat. But the sudden scream from Hinata as well as a certain feeling be felt caused Naruto's heart to stop.

'No way, it couldn't have been...' thought Naruto as he looked down and saw his fear confirmed. A small trickle of blood was coming from Hinata's vagina. And the feeling he had felt was the feel of her hymen breaking. He had claimed her innocence for the second time, but how? Hadn't he already taken it? He looked at Hinata's face and saw her tears as she cried and her body shaking slightly.

He leans in and wrapps her in a hug and says "I'm so sorry, Hinata. I didn't know that you were still...." Hinata immediately returns his hug and hold him tightly as she says "Naruto, neither of us knew. I mean, I could we have known? You claimed me on that mission two years ago, so this shouldn't be possible."

"Does the hymen grow back if a girl doesn't have sex for a long period of time?" asked Naruto. Hinata shook her head and said "No, at least I've never been told that it was possible. That's why a girls virginity is so important to her. It's suppose to be given once and once only to that special some one....most of the time."

Naruto felt her tears hitting his shoulder, though her shaking had stopped. "Maybe whatever force is responsible for us being here also restored your virginity some how?" Hinata only shrugged and said "Maybe as it's the only explanation. At least it was you who claimed me a second time, Naruto."

They held each other for another few minutes till the pain had faded and Hinata began to push Naruto towards her, signaling that she was ready for him. He looked at her and she nodded the OK to move. Being careful at the moment, Naruto pulled out till just the head was in her, then trusted back with a strong push that earned a gasp from Hinata.

He continued this for a few minutes as he allowed Hinata to get use to his movement with in her. Each thrust was met with gasp, moans, pants, and plenty of "oohs and ahhs" from Hinata. "Naruto...faster, please go faster" she begged as she wanted even more. Naruto complied as he sped up his thrust earning small screams from Hinata now.

Naruto brought both hands up to Hinata's breast and began to fondle themas Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto, allowing him further penetration with in her. It didn't take long for Hinata to hit her release, her juices pouring into the car's floor. Her release also made it even easier for Naruto to move with in her.

Hinata found her mind beginning to fade as the pleasure she was feeling intensified. She knew that another release was imminent and she no longer cared if they were seen or heard. Her screams of passion filled the air, enticing Naruto further as he also was nearing his own orgasm. "Naruto, I'm so close. Make me cum and cum with me, Naruto" asked Hinata desperately.

"Look at me Hinata, look me in the eyes" said Naruto in a soft voice. Hinata did as asked and looked into her lovers eyes. When she did, she saw all that she had ever wanted to see from them, from him. Love, affection, acknowledgement, hope, and many more things just as Naruto saw them from her as well.

It was this moment that allowed them the moment they had wanted. Crying out each others names at the top of their lungs, they came together in an intense explosion of white. They clung to each other with all their might as they rode the orgasm through to it's finally. When it was finally over, Hinata fell back against the seat with Naruto falling forward and coming too rest against her.

"Wow, that was even more intense than last time" said Naruto as he worked to catch his breath. Hinata cooed as she raised a hand up and began to run her finger's through Naruto's hair. "Yes, it was. And it was all thanks to you, Naruto" said Hinata as she allowed herself to revel in this moment of perfect happiness for her and him.

"I couldn't have done it with out you, Hinata. This was a two man team effort, after all" said Naruto as he buried his face into her cleavage. Hinata only nodded as she found herself wanting to fall asleep like this. "Naruto, we better head home before we nod off. I'd rather not get caught up here, especially when were are in this state" said Hinata.

Naruto pulled away and helped Hinata up and the two of them began to dress. Naruto looked down and said "Well, hope they won't get this cart working soon or they will have one hell of a mess to clean up." Hinata looked down and saw the pool of white liquid on the ground and blushed. 'Did we really make that?' she mentally asked herself while looking at the large amount to cum on the floor.

Naruto opened the door and looked out over the park and said "OK, cast is clear. Let's make a run for it." Hinata nods as Naruto takes her in his arms and then jumps into the night sky. As the sail through the air, Hinata snuggles into Naruto embrace and finds herself drifting away from the sound of his heart.

(down below)

Roxas and Tamao had arrived and were debating on if they should go in or not when Namine and Yoh arrived. "Master Yoh, there you are. I was so worried about you" said Tamao as she ran over and hugged her friend. She started to cry as her fear was finally quelled. Yoh reached up and placed a hand on her head and began to stroke her hair lovingly.

"Yeah, sorry about making you worry. I should have said something to alert you when I stopped at that Music Store. Can you forgive me, Tammy?" Tamao pulls away and says "Of course, Master Yoh. Just try not to do that again. Thinking I would never see you again was really scary."

Namine and Roxasa watch the scene before them and smile. Then, Roxas turns to Namine and says "Well, did you have any luck?" Namine looks at him and shakes her head "Sorry, but all I found was Yoh here. And I'm guessing you found miss Tamao and not Naruto, huh?" Roxas nods and says "If it was a bet, you'd win for sure."

"Hey, seeing as you helped us find each other, even if it might have been a coincidence, me and Tammy want to come and help you guys out" said Yoh suddenly, catching Roxas and Namine off guard. "Huh? But you guys don't have to. We don't want to ruin your day....er...night together" said Roxas.

Tamao shakes her head and says "But we want to. If your going to go and check Shimmer Park, then you'll need some serious help. It's a big place and it will take forever with just the two of you. Besides, this might be a fun way to spend the night anyways." Namine smiles and says "Thank you, we really appreciate your offer and we accept."

Roxas was about to protest, but Namine stops him with a cute smile that shuts him up. "Well guys, let's go find this Naruto kid. Um...what does he look like again?" Roxas sighs and says "Oh brother. OK, I got a picture you can look at. Let's use the main entrance as a meeting place. We'll meet back here every hour on the hour. Cool?"

The all nod and Tamao says "Good thing this place is open twenty four/seven." And with that, they enter the park. Five seconds later and forty feet to the right of the entrance, Naruto appears jumping over the wall with Hinat in his arms as he moves quickly back to KNIGHT'S headquarters.

"The soon arrive and Naruto quickly makes his way to the teams shared room. He looks around and sees no one is home, but doesn't give it much thought as he enters his room. He notices Hinata is asleep and gently lays her down on his bed. 'She's so beautiful. I'm lucky a girl like her wants to be with a guy like me' thinks Naruto as he goes to use the bathroom.

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked Hinata as she awoke. Naruto turns around and says "Well, seeing as your asleep and all. I was going to catch me a quick shower." Hinata smiles as she gets up and begins to undress. "Good idea, I could use one too. Besides, I'm not done having my fun time with you tonight. Remember Naruto, two years between our moment. Do you really think once tonight will be enough to satisfy me?"

Naruto smiles wickidly as he rushes forward and practically rips Hinata's clothes off her. He then removes his own and scoops her up again. Hinata giggles as Naruto carries her into his private bathroom. "Just so you know, I won't be as easy on you as last time. I won't stop till I make you pass out from the pleasure" said Naruto as they entered the room.

Hinata blushes as thoughts of what Naruto had in store for her filled her mind. She knew that before this night was over, she was going to be a very happy girl. And tomorrow, a very sore girl.

**YT**

Hinata gasped as she was pressed hard against the wall of the shower as Naruto savagely kissed her neck, earning a very pleased moan from her. She couldn't help but smile proudly as Naruto grounded into her, letting her know that he was ready to take her once again. And she wanted him, very badly. However, there was an idea forming in her head that she wanted to try.

"Well Hinata, ready for me to take you away again?" asked Naruto in a husky voice as he pressed his hardened member against her pussy, causing a gasp to escape his girlfriend's mouth. "Yes Naruto, I am. Take me again...when ever you want. I'm all yours." Naruto grinned as he started to press into her eat, but suddenly Hinata stopped him.

"Not....there" she panted put as she felt him entering her. Naruto stopped and looked confused at her. "Other...hole..."she said through her heaving breathing. 'Other hole? What does she mean by.....OH! That one.' Naruto looked at her and asked "Are you sure, Hinata. Won't that hurt too? Maybe even more than getting it in your pussy?"

"That's....fine. I want to feel you cum....in all my opening's tonight, Naruto. Please, do me from behind" asked Hinata. Naruto pulled away and she turned around, pressing her upper body up against the shower wall with her ass sticking out for him to get easier access. Naruto hesitated for a moment before his male desire to claim all of his girlfriend took over and he went to work.

He reached out and spread both her cheeks apart to expose her hole and then used his hot water soaked dick to rub in the water at her entrance. Hinata gasped from the feel as she tightened her fist, having nothing to grab onto to. After a few moment's, Naruto pressed into her earning a pained keen sound from her. But he continued to enter her till he was half way in, then buried himself all the way with one powerful thrust.

Hinata cried out loudly from this and whimpered as Naruto began to thrust in and out. However, she didn't ask him to stop and wait for her to adjust as it felt to good to stop already to make him stop. Besides, the pain was already dieing down. "So tight, your butt is so tight Hinata" said Naruto through his grunts as he he began to thrust even faster.

He had grabbed her hips and was holding them hard enough that she would be bruised in the morning, but she didn't care. "It feels so good, Naruto. Faster, please go faster" she begged as she found herself rising up on her feet and her body being pounded into the wall with the hot shower water hitting them.

Naruto complied as he indeed began to thrust faster, earning a pleased scream from Hinata. The pleasure was getting more intense with each thrust and she found herself nearing release. "Naruto, I'm gonna cum" she cries out as she finds herself now standing on her tippy toes.

"Just a few more seconds, I'm close too cumming myself" Naruto manages to get out. Hinata nods as she holds her orgasm back as much as possible. In just a few more thrust, both hit their limit as Naruto buries himself deep into her rectum and releases his seed into her, causing Hinata to climax as well.

Loosing all her strength, Hinata collapses and is caught by Naruto. Cradling her against his body, he gently lowers her down into a sitting position on the floor. Hinata coos happily as her mind begins to return and she thinks about having now lost her anal virginity to Naruto. But her thoughts are interrupted as she feels her legs being spread and her body being aligned to be taken in her pussy again.

She opens her eyes and says "Naruto?" He smiles and says "Don't you remember, super human stamina. I have enough left for a few more rounds. Unless you want to stop for the night?" Hinata shakes her head as she helps make access easier for him. "No, I said I wanted to make up for the lost two years, and I mean it. And I never go back on my word because that is my way."

Naruto grins and says "I remember some dope saying that once. He was either smart or crazy....or both. And those would be considered famous last words to say anyways." Hinata blushes and says "I know and I'm happy I met and fell in love with that dope. He's everything I have ever wanted in life." Naruto nods as he thrust into her and once again, they give into the passion of their love making. It was going to be a long night.

(next morning)

A very tired Roxas and Namine stepped through the door of the teams place and looked around. "I don't see any sign of Naruto anywhere. And Hinata isn't here either" complained Roxas as he walked over and slumped onto the couch. Namine followed him and fell right on top of him and said "Yeah, now we have two people missing instead of one."

"I wonder if she came home and went to bed like we should have instead of being up all night" said Roxas as he tried hard to stay awake. Namine shrugs and says "I doubt it. She doesn't strike me as some one who will stop looking for some one till she finds him. Nevertheless, I'll go look in her room to see if she's here or not."

With great effort, Namine picks herself up and totters over to Hinata's room. "Well, I won't be doing any more looking till I get some sleep" complains Roxas as he gets up to standing on wobbly feet. Namine opens, then closes Hinata's door and says "Nope, she isn't here. I'll look in to see if Naruto came back at least."

As she walks to his door, Roxas looks away and says "If he did, I'm gonna go kick his butt for making us worry about him." He suddenly hears Namine gasp and the sound of a door closing quickly, bringing him to attention. "Namine, is something wrong?" he asked. Namine blushes furiously as she shakes her head.

"Naruto did come home last night" is all she says as she tries to push the image out of her mind. "What? Well good, I'm gonna go wake that idiot up and give him a piece of my mind.....then I'm going to bed" said Roxas as he stumbles over. Namine holds her arms out wide and says "You can't, he's......not ready for visitors yet."

Roxas stops and asked "What the heck does that mean?" Namine hesitates for a second before saying "Um....well, Hinata came home last night too and is sleeping with him." Roxas cocks his head to the side and says "So, what the big deal about?" Namine sighs, then realizes that Roxas is to tired to think straight.

"They are BOTH not in a good position to be getting visitor's" she says, hoping he gets it. "OK, what does that....WHOA" says Roxas as he finally gets it. Namine nods as she remembers what she saw. Naruto and Hinata, both naked and asleep on Naruto's bed with his manhood buried deep with in Hinata.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed and get some sleep. You better get some sleep too so we can both yell at them later on for giving us grief" said Roxas as he turned and wobbled over to his room. Namine nods as she says "And we need to thank Yoh and Tamao for helping us again the next time we see them."

Roxas stops and looks back and nods, then says "You know, I can't help but think we forgot something." Namine walks over and says "What?" Roxas remains quiet for a second, then shrugs and says "Hmm, not sure. Probably just my imagination. Good night, Namine." "Good night though it's really morning, Roxas" she replies as she heads to her room.

(elsewhere)

"Naruto, when I find you.....you'll be getting a Yuffie special to the balls that your great grand kids will feel" bellows an extremely tired Yuffie as she stumbles through the streets of Rastara. Her hair is a mess, her eyes have dark rings around them, and her skin his a pasty look to it as she continues looking for her fool of a friend, not realizing that everyone forgot her.

**Impulse 7 Bonding Impulse**

_next time: A medical examination comes up for the team as they learn what their next mission will be. That as well as a journey across the ocean and a few bits about Sephiroth's past in the next chapter of Impulse;_ **Travel Impulse.**


	8. Travel Impulse

I don't own Naruto

For a little fun, see if you can figure out what series the new characters added in this chapter came from.

**Impulse 8 Travel Impulse**

It was around twelve noon later that day with in the living area of KNIGHT'S and things couldn't be more peaceful or serene. Naruto was sitting at the table next to the kitchen, his arms resting on their elbows on the table and his head propped up in his hands as he looked longingly at Hinata who was just a few feet away making them some lunch.

His eyes had a very aroused look to them as he watched Hinata work on their food. He was tempted to get up, go over to her, and take here right here and now in the kitchen. And to make things even harder for him, Hinata would turn to look at him every few minutes and give him a seductive look and even pucker up for him before turning around to continue her work, but not before shaking her butt at him. It was almost like she was daring him to come and claim her again.

Finally, he couldn't take it no more and decided to do just that. Slowly, he got up and made his way over to her. Hinata failed to hear him as she was busy humming to herself while her mind lamented over what had happened over the last twenty four hours with reverie and joy filling her whole being.

She let out a gasp as she felt Naruto's strong hands come down and grab her butt, gently caressing and squeezing them to his enjoyment. She let off a satisfied moan and Naruto fondled her bottom for a moment before tracing a line to the sides of her thighs, then slowly traced upwards till his hands fell onto her waist, which he then wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back against him.

She sighed happily as she felt Naruto come in and start to kiss the back of her neck, then trailing more kisses off to the side while feeling his growing hardness press against her bottom, to which she pressed back against which earned a pleasing moan from him.

"Naruto, you know this will cause lunch to take even longer to make than before, right?" she asked him though hoping he didn't stop anytime soon.

"I know, but I can't wait any longer. I'm so hungry, Hinata, and I need to satisfy my hunger now. I just want to carry you over to the table and have you for lunch. I know that will more than satisfy me" he said before sucking on the side of her neck hard.

She moan at this for a few seconds more till he stopped. She turned around and pressed as much of herself against him as possible as he went in and kissed her roughly. She kissed him back with an equal fevor for a few moments till they part again. She was all but ready to let him take her to the table and have her for lunch, butt....

"But Naruto, won't having me for lunch now ruin your appitite for real food afterwards?" she asked, hating herself for asking though.

Naruto just smiled and said "You could never ruin my appetite, Hinata. I will never grow tired of tasting you. You are so special to me that even ramen doesn't compare to how you taste. Now, do you want to have lunch now or later?"

Hinata blushed as she swelled with pride at hearing that Naruto held her even above ramen. Then his question filtered into her mind and she knew right away what it was she wanted. "Now" she said seductively as she moved her head inwards as did Naruto. They were about to have the kiss that would get them going into sexual ecstasy once again when...

"So, I hope you two are enjoying yourselves" came a familiar voice off from the side, causing Naruto and Hinata to separate quickly and blush red in embarrassment at having been caught. They looked to see a rather annoyed Roxas looking at them in his gray and white night clothes and Namine walking up beside him wearing her white night gown.

"Oh, hey Roxy. So your back already? Didn't see you or Namine here when we got back. Boy man, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Naruto. He then realized how stupid that was and what Roxas's response was going to be.

Roxas gave him a dark grin and says "Of course you didn't see US here last night, bro. And yes, we did get some sleep. We slept while we were walking around trying to find your sorry butt. What do you think? You had us really worried, ya know."

Naruto pulled away and said "Sorry, didn't mean to make trouble for you guys. Some weird things happened and...."

"It's OK bro, I can let it slide this time given all the stuff that's been happening lately. But ever do it again and POW, your going down big time. Got it?" asked Roxas as he thrusts his fist outwards to show he meant business.

Naruto nods and says "Got it. Hey, you guys hungry? Lunch is almost ready."

Roxas grinned as he couldn't help but say "Ah, but I was hoping we all could have a Hinata sandwich for lunch." He laughs hard as Hinata goes red faced in embarrassment while Naruto becomes red faced with anger.

"Hey, only I can have Hinata for breakfast, lunch, and dinner (as well as all the sub-meals that come in between). If you want a special snack, then ask Namine. I'm sure she will accommodate you" says Naruto as he smiles at the last part.

Now Namine goes red with embarrassment while Roxas says "Wha....I......Oh, let's just drop it. Let's just have lunch already." Naruto and Roxas go to sit down while Namine goes to join Hinata in finishing lunch.

Hinata looks over at Namine and sees her still blushing from what Naruto said. She then leans in close and whispers into Namine's ear so only she can hear "So, do you like Roxas like that already?"

Hinata giggles as Namine tenses up from the question. 'She's alot like me a few years back when ever anyone asked me how I felt about Naruto. It seems so silly now, after every thing that's happened. To be honest, was I really that girl who was always so shy and insecure? It seems hard to imagine right now.'

"It's OK. Roxas is a nice guy and he would be a good match for you" she then says. Namine looks at her and says "But we just met each other. How can I be sure that he's the one for me?"

"What does your heart tell you? Just believe in what you feel and things will work out. When I first met Naruto, I knew right away that he was the one. No matter what happened, I knew he was the only guy I could be with. I admit that there was times I feared we would never be together, but I never stopped believing that he was my one and only. And look at us now? Take a chance and hope for the best" said Hinata.

Namine smiles and goes back to work for a moment before she suddenly whispers "So, what's it like? Sex, I mean."

Hinata blushes and says "It's one of the most wonderful feelings you can ever hope to have, especially when it's with your one true love like it is with me and Naruto. You never feel more connected to that person than you do when your bodies are connected like that. It feels like you're one in both body, heart, and soul. And you want to stay like that forever. You saw us, didn't you?"

Namine nods and says "Yes, when me and Roxas got back from looking for you guys. I went to check Naruto's room after I looked in yours and...well....I saw just how connected you two were to each other." Hinata blushed at hearing that.

"OK Namine, here's my advice. If you really do like Roxas like that, then tell him. Don't make my mistake and wait for years because of fear and uncertainty and only have your feelings come out after an accidental kiss, which is how me and Naruto got started. Tell him and everything will happen as needed" said Hinata who was surprised to hear herself giving love advice.

Namine nods and says "Yeah, your right. Thank's Hinata. I'll tell Roxas at the first availible moment we have alone together. One question though? When should we....you know....form that special connection with each other?"

Hinata blushes at the question, but then says "That's really up to you two. For me and Naruto, it happened a few hours after my feelings for him were revealed to him. And even though we have no regrets about that, we did both admit that it happened way sooner than it rightly should have. Still, if I had to do it over again, I wouldn't change a thing. Except for what happened the morning after that is."

Namine nods as they finish up with lunch. Meanwhile, Naruto and Roxas are talking at the table.

"Seriously bro, what were you thinking? Going and disappearing like that? Didn't you have any idea about how that would worry us?" asked Roxas.

"Sorry, but thing's happened just so fast that my normal thinking processes failed me. At least thing's didn't get any worser than what they could have" said Naruto.

Roxas nods, then says "So, what did happen to you anyways? What would make you run off like that?"

Before Naruto can respond, a knock is heard from the door. Maze then enters and says "Well, looks like we have ourselves a nice little family unit here now, doesn't it?" He smiles as Naruto and Roxas tell him to shut up.

"So, what brings you here this morning, Maze?" asked Naruto. "It's simple really, as soon as the four of you have finished having lunch, seeing as you lazy guys are making the girls do all the work. The four of you are to report to the medical wing to receive the required inoculations all member's of KNIGHT must have once becoming full member's.

Hinata looks at Maze and says "But we like doing this for our boys. It's like you said, a nice family unit. Right, Namine?" Namine nods her agreement.

"Hey, why did you say the four of us for? Only Naruto, Hinata, and myself are member's of KNIGHT" asked Roxas.

"Oh, I guess Namine didn't tell you guys yet. Namine, I think you better tell them now" says Maze.

Namine nods and says "On the train ride back, master Sephiroth asked if I wanted to become a member of KNIGHT like you guys did. I would be able to stay here with you guys and would become part of your team. I said yes and I've even already got my forge gel weapon. It's a battle staff that's in my room and I'll show it to you after lunch. And it's name is Memory Chains."

"Hey really? Congrat's Namine. We will need to celebrate tonight" said Naruto. Roxas nods, then asked "Why Memory Chains?"

"You'll understand when you see it" said Namine.

"We'll be there with in the hour, master Maze" adds Hinata.

Maze nods and then says "Very well. I shall see you four there." And with that, Maze leaves the room to resume his usual duties. A few minutes later, the girls bring lunch over and sit by their favored guy.

"OK bro, so why did you run off again" asked Roxas as they all began to eat.

**NH**

The four teens sat in the doctor's room, awaiting the arrival of the head doctor. They heard the sound of foot steps out side and waited a few moments as the door opened and both Sephiroth and Maze entered the room. The two older men took a seat opposite their young charges and things remained quiet for a few moment's.

"Alright, before the doctor comes in to see you and we get the necessary work done, there is a few things that need to be asked and discuss" said Maze as he locked his focus on Naruto and Hinata.

"I think I know what it is you want to ask" said Naruto who was more serious than Hinata could ever remember him being in the past.

"Good, then you won't have a problem with telling us about the source of that power you called upon during the fight with Mada's illusion's" said Sephiroth.

"Naruto, you..." started Hinata, but Naruto stopped her and said "No, it's all right. We're member's of KNIGHT now and they deserve to know everything." Hinata, though still worried, simply nodded her understanding. This was Naruto's story and only he could decide who should know and who shouldn't.

Naruto looked at the older men and asked "So, do you remember what I said about the Hidden Leaf village back on the train, master Sephiroth?"

"Yes, I already told it to Maze here. Both you and Hinata came from that village. Hinata was first born to it's strongest clan; the Hyuga. But she had been wrongly stripped of her birthright because she failed to live up to her clan's rigorous style while you ware an orphan who was ostracized by almost everyone save for Hinata and a few others."

"Well now it's time I tell you why" said Naruto. Off to the side, Roxas and Namine stayed quiet as they wanted to hear every word Naruto was about to say.

Hinata took Naruto's hand into her own and their finger's entwined as he began to talk. "Fifteen years ago, a powerful demon call a Bijuu attacked our village. It was the Nine Tailed Fox who was one of nine legendary chakra beast that are known to exist on our side of the world."

"The current leader of our village, the 4th Hokage, bravely challenged the beast in defence of his home. Though he managed to defeat it, he could not kill it. In fact, it's impossible to kill Bijuu since they are immortal. You might be able to destroy it's current body, but it will just be reborn soon after."

"Anyway, the only way the 4th Hokage could save the village was to seal the beast into the body of a new born baby. That baby was me. I became the Jinchuriki of the Fox." At hearing that, Namine gasped as Roxas found himself clenching his fist in anger. Naruto looked at them sadly, afraid that they might now hate him.

"That Hoakge guy sounds like a jerk. How can he justify doing that to a new born baby" said Roxas. Namine nods and says "That's just to cruel a thing to do. No matter what he might have thought, that was just horrible" added Namine. Hinata relaxes at hear that they didn't hate him for that.

"Go on" said Maze. "Well all the adults in the village knew the truth about me. But the 3rd Hokage, who came out of retirement to lead the village after the 4th died because of the strain his body suffered from the fight, decreed that no one was to ever speak of it to their children. It was his hope that I might live a normal life. He also wanted me to be seen as a hero as was the wish of the 4th because of the burden I had to carry."

"But, most people didn't listen. They kept the no talking policy going because breaking it was punishable by death, but most families made sure that their kids knew to stay away from me. That added to the fact the most adults treated me like trash rubbed off on the kids my age and they treated me in the same manner. Hinata was one of the few who never judged me in that way."

"I see, it would seem you truly did have a rough childhood. I'm glad you turned out alright in the end , you called on the power of the Fox during the mission, am I right?" asked Sephiroth.

"That's the weird thing. I shouldn't have the fox no more" said Naruto. "What do you mean?" asked Maze.

"Well, the last mission me and Hinata did in the village before we found ourselves here was a search in a place called the Living Valley. About a day into the trip, we were attacked by a special forces op called Anbuu from our own village. We were both injured badly, such as me loosing my leg during the attack. The last thing either of us remember is a sword being sent down to strike at Hinata's heart. And after that, they were going to remove the fox from my body and put it into a scroll. And once the fox was removed, I would die."

There was quite in the room for a few moment's as Sephiroth and Maze thought about this. "Well, it's obvious that he was an Avatar. But if the beast was removed, then why does he still hold it's power. And how did they survive to be with us now?" said Maze more to himself than to anyone else.

"Well, we know that once you become an Avatar, you remain one for life. Even if the demon is removed, you will still retain a portion of it's power with in you, like an echo. That is, if you can survive the removal process. As for how they are still alive, who knows" says Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry. I wish we could tell you more. But both me and Naruto don't remember anything after when the lead Anbuu was going to stab me" said Hinata.

"Well, this mystery needs to be solved. If for no other reason than for the peace of mind for the both of you. That's while I'm officially allowing you to take your team across the ocean so that you may go to this Hidden Leaf village and hopefully get some answer's" said Maze as he stood up.

"You mean it?" asked Naruto. Maze nods and says "Only if you both want too. I'd understand if you don't. I would be nervous about going back to a place with such a bad history coming from being there" said Maze.

Naruto and Hinata look at each other and nod. "We want to. Like you said, we need to know the truth if we are to be able to move on with our lives" said Naruto. Maze smiles and says "OK then. I must go and make arrangements for your team's trip. I will be back later so we can discuss it further." And with that, Maze leaves the room.

"Umm, master Sephiroth. I was wondering why you guys called Naruto and Avatar?" asked Hinata. "Oh, that's what we call demon container's over on this side of the world. Unlike what you had to go through in your village Naruto, Avatar's are seen as hero's over here because they hold the power that can protect people. Thou to be honest, not all have used that power correctly. One in particular who was once a member of KNIGHT."

"And who was that person?" asked Roxas suddenly. Sephiroth sighs sadly and says "That's a stroy for another time. But, for right now, we...."

The door flies open with out warning, scaring the four youths as a woman with red spiky hair enters. "So, these are the latest fools to come and join us" she asked with an amused voice as she looked them over.

"Huh? This is the head doctor. But she's younger than us" said Naruto.

"Don't let appearances deceive you. She may look young, but she's actually a lot older than even me" says Sephiroth. The doctor gives him a sharp glance and he immediately shuts up, knowing better than to anger her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Washu and I'm going to take good care of you three. Sephiroth, have they been told about what to expect yet?"

Sephiroth shakes his head and says "I was about to get to that when you arrived. Should I still tell them, or do you want to?"

"I'll do it, seeing as I'm here and all" said Washu. Naruto, Hinata, Roxas, and Namine looked at her with their full attention focused onto her.

"Alright, listen up. Since this is your first time for this, we will be doing the usual like getting a full physical. Your height, weight, blood type and such will be done. And you will be injected with our special J-Cell serum for your own benefit" she said.

"Oh, you mean like the stuff that was used on Naruto and Hinata back in Parcella?" asked Namine.

Washu shakes her head and says "Not quite, What was used their was strictly medical healing type of J-cells. What I will be giving you now will increase your strength, speed, and ability to think. Your reaction time will also be affected among other things. It's all standard operating procure here. So, you guys ready to begin?"

They all nod. "Alright then, follow me and let the fun begin."

**RN**

Washu's idea of fun really hadn't been all that fun in retrospect for the young teens. She had taken them to a large room with special cylinder shaped pods that they were told to get into, once they stripped down and put on some special clothes of course.

Once done, Washu explained that the device would do all the necessary work on them as well as infuse them with the J-cells that would make them stronger. The process would most likely knock them out for a few hours. They nodded which earned a rather scary laugh from Washu as she punched in several commands and the process began.

As they were told, several hours had passed before they awoke still in the pods with Maze present. "So finally awaken have we?" he said in an amused voice. How do you guys feel?"

"Don't ask" said Naruto as he reeled from the headache he was feeling at the moment. The others nod in agreement. "Well, that's the norm after having the J-cells infused into your bodies. I'm guessing Washu didn't tell you about that before?"

They all shook their heads which earned a laugh from Maze. "Figures, she was never one to talk about the details which has been known to make many a member of KNIGHT mad as hell."

"Master Maze, where is Washu? And master Sephiroth for that matter?" asked Namine. Maze took a seat in a nearby chair and said "Washu likes to do research and is always busy. I believe she's currently in her private lab going over Naruto's data in the hopes of determining what might remain of his connection to that Nine Tailed Fox and the power it might have left behind. As for Sephiroth, he's making final preparations for your journey across the sea."

Roxas looked at Naruto and saw something interesting. "Hey bro, have your eyes always had that aqua green color at the edge of the iris?" Naruto turned to look at him with a confused expression as he said "What do you mean, my eyes have always been pure cerulean in color. Wait, your eyes have that aqua green edge."

Namine and Hinata looked at each other and saw they had it as well. "I can explain that. What's happened to your eyes is the norm here. It's a sign that the infusion was a success. You may not have noticed it, but both Sephiroth, myself, and Washu have it as well. You might also notice your pupil's have become slightly more oval in shape."

They looked at each other and saw that it was true. Well, they couldn't see it in Hinata as her pupil's were the same color as her irises. "Is this going to be OK for our eyes to be like this?" asked Hinata who was worried about what effect it would have on her blood limit.

"I don't think so. If anything, you will probably see even better than ever before as well as being more perceptive. Now, about the mission to the other side of the world. I'm assuming that Roxas and Namine will be going with the two of you and Sephiroth?" asked Maze.

Naruto and Hinata looked at them as Roxas said "Of course. We're a team now, right? It wouldn't feel right for us to just stay here and wait for them to return." Namine nods and says "That's right. Besides, they helped me and I want to help them in return. And besides, my power might be able to help them learn the truth."

Maze nods and says "Very well. Naruto, Hinata, you two better take these with you." He then reaches into a bag and pulls out two devices and hands them to the young former nin. "What are they?" asked Naruto.

"Holo-imager's, created by Washu. Seeing as you two are believed to be dead by your village, or so we are assuming, it would be better if you guys are is disguise when you first arrive. At least until you learn the truth and determine if your old home is still friendly towards you or not."

Naruto and Hinata took them and placed them on their wrist. "How do we activate them?" asked Hinata. "Sephiroth will explain how on the boat ride over. Be warned though, they will only have enough power for seventy two hours total. So try to make sure you have what you need in that time."

They nod as they stand. "OK, return to your rooms and ready yourselves for the mission. Sephiroth will be along to get you when he has everything ready to go. One more thing. Naruto, Hinata, if you two decide to remain back in the Leaf village, we will understand. Just remember, you will always have a place here should you choose to stay and have seconds thoughts later."

"Thank you, master Maze" said Naruto and Hinata together as they and Roxas and Namine left the room. He looks at the door they just walked out of and says to himself "Good luck, and have a safe journey."

As they walk down the hall way, Naruto sees Roxas lost in thought and ask "Hey, what you thinking about Roxy?" Roxas shakes his head and says "I still have this feeling that I am forgetting something."

Naruto pats him on the back and says "Hey, if it was anything important, you'd remember it. I'm sure it's nothing."

(elsewhere)

"Hey, miss Sheena. I found her" yelled a young girl with bright green hair and dressed in a ninja dress garb colored in several shades of blue.

Sheena walked over and said "Good work, Natsume. Go and find Kite and let him know we found her and we will need his help in taking her back to the Guild." Natsume nods and runs off to find her good friend.

Sheena looks down at the girl beneath her and says "Yuffie, what are we going to do with you? It's not proper to cause your guild this trouble. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Yuffie is laying in a pile of trash, her body pale and slightly shaking as she looks vacantly into the sky while muttering "Naruto.....must kill...Naruto..." over and over again.

(two hours later, Rastara docks)

The group had arrived at the docks and were about to board the ship when Maze appeared before them. "Is there something we forgot?" asked Sephiroth as he walked over to Maze. Shaking his head, Maze said "No, just wanted to see you guys off since you'll be gone for who knows how long. And the fact I need to know what name your team will be called."

Sephiroth realized that he was right. He had yet to give them an official name to be known as. He stood there for a moment before smiling as he said "How about the One Winged?" Maze thinks about it and says "That's a little weird but it's your team so what ever. Well guys, good luck and stay safe out there."

They all nod as they bord the ship. A few minutes later, they set off for the other side of the world. Naruto, Hinata, Roxas, and Namine spent the first half of the day looking around the ship and enjoying some of it's finer features. It was near in the afternoon that Naruto and Hinata decided to have some private time on the front of the ship.

They looked out at the sunset as the day started to come to an end. Hinata looked to Naruto and saw him with a serious expression on his face. "Naruto, is something wrong?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her and said "Maybe, I'm not really sure. There's a part of me that wants to go and get some answer's from back home. But there is also a part of me that want's to not go back and just try to forget about all of this."

Hinata nods as she says "I'm worried too. I can't help but wonder if this is a mistake on our part. If it might be better if we just let the past remain as just that, the past. But I know this is something we have to do. If we don't, then we'll spend the rest of our lives wondering about what happened and if we really were betrayed."

"Yeah, even if this does turn out be a mistake and we find ourselves wishing we hadn't come back, we still need to see this through to the end. At least we have people we can trust with us now" says Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata, master Sephiroth wants to see us" shouts Namine as she appears nearby. "Well, we better get going then, huh?" says Naruto. Hinata nods as they clasp hands together and walk to Namine. It doesn't take long for them to arrive in the room assigned to them were Roxas and Sephiroth are waiting.

"You wanted to see us, master?" asked Hinata as she, Naruto, and Namine take a seat. Sephiroth nods as he says "Yes, seeing as we won't be arriving till tomorrow afternoon, I thought I'd take the time to tell you some thing's you might need to know."

"Like what?" asked Roxas.

"Well, like about me for example and about KNIGHT as well. You may not know this, but you guys are not my first team. Your actually my second and...well.....thing's got a little dicey here and there. So I'm going to tell you about my previous team, the team I was on during my early days, and about several others who's names you should know."

"OK, were all ears" said Naruto.

Taking a moment to catch focus his mind, Sephiroth says "This is story of myself, Angeal, and Genesis and our mentor Ghaleon. The story of my original team; Zach and Aerith. And the story about the man who betrayed KNIGHT who was an Avatar like yourself, Naruto. This will be hard to hear, so please bare with me."

They all nod as Sephiroth began his tail.

**YT**

_"As your test giver, I'd like to welcome you three to KNIGHT. My name is Cid, now tell me yours." said the bald headed man to the three kids before him. The first to stand up and speak was a boy with black hair. "My name is Angeal sir." Next to stand was a red headed boy wearing a red coat. "I'm Genesis." And the last to stand was a boy with shoulder length silver hair. "And I'm Sephiroth."_

_Cid nods and says "I see, and all three of you are from Balamb Garden, correct?" The three boys nod, earning an affirming nod from Cid. "So tell me, why join KNIGHT? From what I remember, Balamb has it's own force that's comparable to KNIGHT. I believe it is called SeeD or something like that."_

_"That's correct sir, but there is a very good reason for us wanting to join" said Angeal._

_"The problem with SeeD is that they only focus on dealing's happening in the immediate territory. KNIGHT, on the other hand, does mission's that encompass the entire continent and will even go beyond if need be" said Genesis._

_"I understand. But still, it seems a far way to come just to be one of us. After all, Balamb Garden is far west on the far side of the continent from us here in Rastara" said Cid._

_"That is true, sir. But we are willing to go any distance to achieve our goals and dreams. And becoming Seed's just doesn't give us that opportunity like KNIGHT can" said Sephiroth._

_"And that would be?" asked Cid._

_"To see the world, become as strong as possible, and save any and every person that is in trouble" they all said as one._

_"In other words, you wish to become heroes. Is that it?" asked a man who had just walked up. The young hopefuls looked at the newly arrived figure. He was dressed in dark pants and a dark long sleeved shirt and a purple colored cape. He had pale skin, pointy, elf like ears, and very interesting eyes with red irises and what looked like a slit like pupils._

_"Ah, master Ghaleon, I see you have returned. Did your mission go well?" asked Cid as he turned to looked at the best agent in KNIGHT._

_"Of course, it was easy for me. To be honest, I'm kind of getting bored with the missions as of late. I feel like I need a new challenge to help me escape my growing boredom" said Ghaleon._

_"I think I have someting that might give you a challenge. Stop by my office later and we'll talk about it" said Cid._

_Ghaleon nods, then turns his attention back to the boys. He then says "So, do you three want to be hero's?"_

_The three boys just shrug which earns a laugh from Ghaleon. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to become a hero. Just a word of advice though. Don't seek out the hero title. Just go about your lives as you normally would. If you are destined to become heroes some day, then history and the people who write that history will be the ones to make it happen."_

_The three boys nod as Ghaleon turns and walks away. Cid watches him go, then turns back and says "Never forget what he said. Heroes don't go seeking the title, they just do as they do and let other's give them the status of heroes. Now, follow me and we will see about giving you guys some weapons."_

_Fifteen minutes later, the four of them are standing inside the Forge Gel room as Cid finishes reading the information they wrote onto their application's. "I see all of you are proficient in sword play from my readings. Not surprising seeing as most prefer swords as weapons over anything else. Let's begin."_

_Genesis looks around and then asked "So, where are the weapons? All I can see is row upon row of that weird gel stuff."_

_Cid smiles as he inputs some commands into the computer. "That's what your suppose to see. It is our belief that everyone has their own true weapon sealed with in them. The gel you see in this room is called Forge Gel. By using special technologies we have here at KNIGHT, we can access the weapon of your soul and manifest it through the gel as a physical object."_

_"You serious?" asked Angeal._

_Cid nods and says "More than serious. Once the weapon is summoned forth, it becomes an extension of yourself. You and only you will be able to us that weapon to it's fullest extent. You will give it it's name by listening to your heart and will be the one who gives that weapon its strength. The weapon will only be as strong as the one who wields it."_

_Sephiroth laughs and says "Boy, that sounds really corny." Cid laughs as well as three gel samples are lowered onto a table. He then looks at Sephiroth and says "You're probably right about that, which is why you get to go first. Just put both hands into the gel and the machine will do the rest."_

_Sephiroth nods as he walks up to one of the gels and sinks both hands into the gel, earning an eww and a shiver from him. "You OK, Sephy?" asked Angeal. "Yeah, but this is really gross and unnerving" said Sephiroth. Genesis grins as he says "Ah, just grin and bare it, ya big baby."_

_"OK, that's enough of that. Sephiroth, until the process is over, keep your hands in the gel. Removing them before the process is over will mess the weapon up. Ready?" Sephiroth nods as the machine is activated. Two metal orbs emerge and electrical energy begins to pass through the gel, causing it to glow and become very hot feeling._

_Sephiroth keeps his hand in the gel, even though he wishes he could remove them. After a minute, the process is complete and Sephiroth and the others look upon a curved sword blade that is over three feet in length._

_"Wow, never seen a blade that long before. So, what will you name her?" asked Cid._

_Sephiroth thinks for a minute, then smiles as he says "Masamune."_

_Cid writes it down, then turns to Angeal and Genesis and says "So, who's next?"_

_Angeal goes next and what he gets is a big thick looking blade with two small holes near the hilt. "Buster Sword" he says as he looks at it._

_Finally, Genesis turn comes up and what he gets is a red colored blade with an ornate looking hilt. He smiles with pride as he looks at his weapon as he says "Loveless."_

_"OK then, you three are going to become something special, I just know it. Now, I'll show you to your quarter's so you can get some rest. I will also give you some money so you three can go into town and buy food for yourselves. Tomorrow, I will introduce you to your KNIGHT Master and tell you about your test mission."_

_"Wait, what do you mean by test mission?" asked Angeal. "Simple, even though we have welcomed you into KNIGHT, it doesn't mean that you are truly one of us yet. You need to take a special test mission in which your master will observe you three and determine if you have what it takes to be a KNIGHT. If you don't impress, you will be let go and your weapons taken and returned to being forge gel again for future use."_

_(the next day)_

_"OK boys, you ready to meet your new master?" asked Cid. They nod as the door behind them opens and Ghaleon enters. "Master Ghaleon?" says Genesis as the older man enters. "Ah, I see you three remember me. Good, now we can get on with the mission details."_

_"Wait, no offence but why are you here sir?" asked Angeal. Ghaleon laughs and says "Well, remember me saying about being bored when we met yesterday and Cid here saying he had an idea to help me?" The three youths nod at hearing that. "Well, he said I should become take on a team and that would make things interesting for me. I figured what the hell, it might be fun. So I went with it and here I am now."_

_"That's right, he will be your master....if you can prove yourselves worthy of him that is. Now, let's talk about the mission..." said Cid as he began his explanation of what they were to do._

_(seven years later)_

_Ghaleon stood before his team he he finished presenting them with their KNIGHT Crest which symbolized their new status as masters. "You three have worked long and hard for these and now, you have earned them and all that rights that come with them. I am very proud of you guys."_

_They stood and looked back over the assembled crowd of fellow KNIGHT members. It was weird seeing everyone here, but it was also expected seeing as they had become rather famous for the things they had accomplished in this short time. Cid stepped forward and said "I now give you the newest master's of KNIGHT; Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis."_

_Everyone cheered and clapped widly which brought smiles the the three of them's faces. With the cerimony over, it was time for the party. Sometime later on, Ghaleon approached his now former team. "Well, I must admit I never thought this day would come. But it's not for the wrong reason."_

_"Whys that, master Ghaleon?" asked Genesis._

_"To be honest, I guess I just got use to you three being with me. You definitely made my life much easier and at the same time, more difficult. But at least I wasn't bored like I had been before hand" said Ghaleon._

_"So, what happens now?" asked Angeal._

_"Actually, that's what I came here to talk with you guys about. I've decided to retire from KNIGHT after I complete my next mission" said Ghaleon._

_"But why? We were hoping we might still get to work with you again in the future. Not as master and student's, but as partners" said Sephiroth._

_"I know, but this was something that has been in the coming for a long time now. The truth is, with the three of you here now, KNIGHT doesn't really need me anymore. Plus, this gives me a chance to fulfill a promise I made years ago to an old friend by becoming head Magister of the magic kingdom of Vane."_

_"And what about us? What happens to us three from here on out?" asked Genesis._

_"Well, once we are done with this party, we are to go to Cid's office and he will tell us as well as give me my last mission. I believe he is also retiring as he has recently began to train a successor to take over for him here in KNIGHT. I believe his successor is named Maze. Well let's go see him now, unless you three still want to party" said Ghaleon._

_They shake their heads and they join their former mentor to see Cid._

_(Cid's office)_

_"Ah, I was wondering when you four would arrive. Thought I might have to send some one to find you" said Cid as he looked on his new arrivals._

_"Hey Cid, hear you have a replacement to train" said Angeal._

_"That's right. I can feel myself becoming to old for this crap so I'm going to push it onto some poor sap for future trauma. Now, I bet you are feeling curious about your first mission as master's., am I right?" asked Cid._

_They nodded as Cid takes a seat at his desk and says "Alright then. First, I think we should talk about a mysterious series of event's that have been happeing recently throughout the continent."_

_"We've heard of it, but we haven't been told anything other than rumors" said Sephiroth._

_"Well, according to reports we've been getting about the incident, it appears some sort of malevolent force has appeared and has began to attack people. We don't know all the details yet, but we've given this force the code name PHAZE. The symptoms for PHAZE are that your eye ball turns pure black, the iris turns blood red, and black bubbles began to emerge from the body. We aren't sure what causes it, but anyone exhibiting these symptoms becomes extremely violent and even more dangerous. And worse is the fact that it appears to be contagious if you are cut by some one infected with PHAZE" said Cid._

_"And I guess our mission is to deal with this?" said Sephiroth._

_Cid shakes his head and says "Well, sort of. I want the three of you to go investigate one sight that happens to be near your home of Balamb Garden. We've been getting reports of people exhibiting these symptoms in surrounding villages and we felt it best to send you guys, seeing as you are familiar with the region."_

_"What do we do if we encounter PHAZE infected people?" asked Genesis._

_"We have Washu making a device that can purge the sickness from people right now. Once she is done, you guys will leave to deal with the issue. Now, as for you Ghaleon. We need you to go north to Novotia. PHAZE has been spotted there as well. And as you know, Novotia is dragon territory. We're worried about what might happen if a dragon is infected, to say nothing of many dragons."_

_"Understood, this seems like a good way to end my time here with KNIGHT. So, will I be going alone?" asked Ghaleon._

_Before Cid can reply, the door opens and a blue haired man enters the room. He is wearing white pants, a blue colored top with a scarf wrapped around his neck and orange colored shades on his face. "No, I will be coming with you. Cid doesn't want to take any chances with this. After all, even an AVATAR such as yourself needs back up from time to time."_

_Ghaleon looks at the new arrival and grins as he says "Ah, so we get to work together at last. I must say, I've been looking forward to this for a long time, Ovan."_

_"Indeed, as have I. I don't see any trouble with this, but still..." said Ovan._

_Cid broke in and said "Ovan here is the one who first discovered the PHAZE and reported it to us. As such, I felt he would be the best choice to accompany you, Ghaleon. Is that alright?"_

_"Yes, it will make things fun" said Ghaleon._

_"Alright then, once Washu is finished, you all will leave to complete the mission assigned to you. I wish you all luck" said Cid._

**Impulse 8 Travel Impulse**

_next time: the look into the past continues as we learn about what happened to Genesis, Angeal's decision to leave, Sephiroth's first team, the great tragedy of KNIGHT, and the loss of Ghaleon. And also, the arrival in the Leaf village and the beginning of the truth there._

_be here next Impulse for:_ **Hidden Impulse.**


	9. Home Impulse

I don't own Naruto...or any of the other characters here in (except maybe Maze and Mada).

Characters revealed:

**Yuffie Kisaragi:** Materia hunting ninja girl from Final Fantasy 7 and Kingdom Hearts game series.

**Sheena Fubayashi:** Ninja girl from Tales of Symphonia.

**Kite:** Hero from the .hack games (look alike called Azure Flame Kite in GU).

**Natsume:** Ninja girl from .hack (both original and GU).

**Angeal:** Mentor like figure from Crisis Core-Final Fantasy 7.

**Genesis:** Rogue warrior from Crisis Core-Final Fantasy 7 and the secret ending to Dirge of Cerberus FF7.

**Washu:** Crazy alien scientist from the Tenchi Muyo series and mother to Ryoko.

**Ghaleon:** Hero turned villian turned hero again from the Lunar series (Silver Star Story and Eternal Blue).

**Zach Fair:** Hero of Crisis Core FF7 and mentioned in Final Fantasy 7.

**Aerith:** Flower girl/lead female character of FF7. Also appeared in the Kingdom Heart games.

**Quina Qu**: Party member from Final Fantasy 9.

**Eiko:** Party member from FF9

**Ovan:** From .hack//GU. Was mentor/brother like figure to Haseo as well as a hero turned villain. Avatar of the Eighth Phase.

**Solfege:** Teenager in this chapter. Mother of Polka from Eternal Sonata.

**Impulse 9 Home Impulse**

_"Qu Place, huh? Sure has been a long time since we were last here" said Angeal as he looked at their former hangout._

_"Sure has. I wonder if Quina is still running this place?" asked Genesis._

_"Well, only one way to find out" said Sephiroth as he walked up and opened the door._

_Inside the small restaurant was a lively collection of people of different species all eating their fill. They looked around and quickly saw who they were looking for. From a opening into the kitchen, they saw a big blue skinned creature wearing a chief's hat busy making up some food._

_They walked up and sat on the stools by the counter as a small purple haired girl walked up and said "Welcome to Qu Place. Can I take your order's?"_

_"Yeah, we'd like the house special and a side of apple peach cider delite to drink" said Genesis._

_"You serious? Well OK, it's your funeral. Hey fat boss, we need three house specials and that yucky drink you created" yelled the girl. The creature turned to look at her with a confused smile. "Why you keep saying that? Me not fat. Me rather skinny for me race you know, little Eiko."_

_"Yeah yeah, what ever you say fat man. Just hop to it and make up the grub" yelled Eiko as she went to work on other details._

_"Boy, that little girl sure has an attitude, don't you think?" asked Angeal._

_"She reminds me of Asuka" adds Sephiroth._

_A few minutes later, the large blue creature emerged from the kitchen and said "If I remember correctly, only three little brats ever ordered this combination of may food. Ah, aiyo boys. Been to long since last seen" said the chief as he walked up and sat the food and drinks down before the young KNIGHT's._

_"Yeah, it's been a while Mr. Quina. I see things are still going good for you as far as business goes" said Angeal._

_"And you still have loud mouthed brats working for you too" Genesis added with a laugh which earned a scowl from Eiko._

_"Aiyo, it is true to that. When you boys be getting back? Last I heard, off to join with the KNIGHT you three had. Why come home now? Miss the place did ya? Get kicked out or a mission have you?" asked Quina as it looked at them._

_"It's mission related. That's the reason we stopped by, apart from seeing you and having some nice nostalgic chow that is" said Sephiroth._

_"Well then, come on over this-a-way and having yourselves a seat and we talk the talk" said Quina._

_(ten minutes later)_

_Quina sat back and thought on what it had just been told. It reached up and scratched its head before saying "See I do. Looking for any strange things happening with people are we?"_

_"That's right. Have you heard anything about people suddenly going crazy and doing things that is abnormal for them? Anything like weird black bubbles emerging from people as well?" asked Sephiroth._

_"You're usually good with hearing things like this" said Angeal._

_"Heard anything have I? To think of it now, I have heard some weird thing's happening here and there" said Quina._

_"Well can you tell us?" asked Genesis._

_"Over in Forte, from what I hear. Reports of people becoming violent and having strange bubbles forming around them. Best to check there with the count" said Quina._

_"Over in Forte, huh? That's a three day journey from here" said Angeal._

_"Then, we better eat as much as we can for the trip ahead, don't you guys think?" asked Genesis._

_"Yes yes, eat lots you must. And take a few to visit family and friends as well" said Quina._

_"Well, what are you waiting for, chef Quina. Bring us some more grub" says Sephiroth._

_Quina nods as it gets up and goes back to the kitchen to get more food. Off to the side, Eiko thinks 'Oh brother, this looks like trouble. Glad I'm not a warrior and have to deal with that crap.'_

_(three and a half days later)_

_"Well, that was helpful" said Genesis as they walked away from the castle._

_"Can't be helped. The count is a rather shrewed man and isn't one for letting outsiders deal with Forte matters" said Angeal._

_Sephiroth was about to respond when they heard a voice speak up._

_"Excuse me, are you here about the incident?" asked a young girl who was walking up to them._

_"Actually yes. Can you tell us anything about people going insane with black bubbles coming out of them? asked Sephiroth._

_"Sure, but not out in the open. The count has eyes and ears all over the place. It will be trouble if he learns of this. By the way, what are your names?" asked the girl as she led them to a secluded spot with in the city park._

_The three KNIGHT's gave her their names to which the young girl nodded. "Nice to meet you three. I'm Solfege."_

_A few minutes later, Solfege felt comfortable enough to speak with them. "It all started about a month ago. There was a terrible storm that hit the city. A man named Kans was outside when the storm hit claimed to have seen a man appear. He didn't reveal all that much, outside that there was an air about this guy that felt evil."_

_"Did it happen at night?" asked Genesis._

_"Yes, and Kans is known to be the drunkard of our city. So not many people take his word as meaning anything. Anyways, he claims that this person disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. But before he vanished, he held out his hand and some strange light appeared and floated into the sky. It then entered into the home of the Ashford family. It was then the man vanished, a smile on his face as he did so" said Solfege._

_"I'm guessing this is were the incident starts?" asked Angeal._

_"Yes, it all began soon after. At first, Marco Ashford seemed to be acting well as he was the only person home at the time. However, one day and with out warning, Mr. Marco began to act weird. He started to exhibit sudden explosion's of anger and violent tendencies towards everyone. When guards would try to step in to stop him, he would easily over power them. And weirder yet was that black bubbles would start to emerge from his body" said Solfege._

_"What happened to this Marco?" asked Sephiroth._

_"Well, it became such a hassle to deal with, that the count was forced to call for outside help. He had to swallow his pride to do that though. Anyways, an exceptionally strong man showed up and challenged Marco when he was at his worst and managed to beat him. Marco was shackled and locked away deep with in the cities dungeon and as far as I know, he's still there."_

_"And what happened to the one who stopped him and what was his name?" asked Genesis._

_"I'm not sure what happened to that man, though I do know he didn't walk away with out some injury. Seeing as I wasn't there to see it, as was the case with all us kids, I'm not sure. But I'm guessing he left afterwards. As far as his name goes, I think it was Okan or Owan or something" said Solfege._

_"Well guys, I think I know what we need to do next. We need to find a way into the dungeon and speak with this Marco guy" said Angeal._

_"Assuming he's willing to talk with us to begin with" adds Genesis._

_"Well, I might be able to help you there as well" said Solfege as she grinned at them._

_(inside the dungeon)_

_"Well, that was totally unexpected" said Sephiroth as they emerged inside the dungeon._

_"Tell me about it. On second thought, never mind. I never want to go through that sewer again" says Genesis._

_"Well, we're here now right? Let's see if we can find this Marco guy" says Angeal._

_"Hey look, it's the guard station" says Sephiroth as he sneaks over to it. He peaks inside to see the guard on duty asleep. So moving quietly, he opens the door and makes grab for the prisoner location sheet lying on the desk. "OK, now let's see where our guy is" he adds._

_It doesn't take long to locate his cell and after a few minutes of walking, they finally arrive. Angeal peeks inside the room to see a shabby and decrepit man being held by giant metal braces off the floor in the center of the room. "Hey, you Marco?" he whispers from the door._

_The man looks up at them and asks "Who's there? Not the guards seeing as the only come by to check on me ever now and then."_

_"What, you mean they don't even bring you food? That's rather rude of them" says Genesis._

_"Yeah, but I don't need to eat. What ever is inside me is keeping me alive, though I wish it didn't. I've been down here so long, stuck like this, that I've almost forgotten what it's like to live normally on the outside. Now, who are you and why are you here?" asked Marco in a weak and wobbly voice._

_"We're with KNIGHT. We heard that you might know something about PHAZE and we wanted to meet you. But the count isn't very helpful" said Sephiroth. "PHAZE? Is that the name of the sickness with in me? Well, what do you want to know?" asked Marco._

_"Anything and everything about what's happened to you. About the time the incident happened. About the man a person named Kans saw and about the person who stopped you. Anything that you think might help us to help you and others who have been infected as well will be a great help to us" says Angeal._

_"Alright, I'll tell you what I can" said Marco as he began to tell all that he knew._

**NH**

_Cid leaned forward in his chair, his face grim from the news he had just heard as he thought on what he had just been told. "So, it was Ovan who stopped this man and it might have been Ovan who started the whole thing in Forte, am I right?" he finally asked._

_"That appears to be how it looks sir. From what Marco told us of the man he said battled him and what we learned from this Kans person afterwards, it would appear to be the same guy and that guys fits master Ovan's description perfectly" said Sephiroth._

_Cid sat back and turned his chair part way around to look out the window as he talked. "But this doesn't make any sense. Ovan was the one who first brought the existance of the PHAZE to our attention. Why would he do that if he was the person behind it all?"_

_"We don't know sir. We can't even be sure if it really is Ovan who did it and not some one who is going around looking like him" said Angeal._

_Cid nods and says "Well, that is true and all. But that isn't the only problem we have had while you guys were gone."_

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" said Genesis._

_"That bad feeling is a justified, seeing as we have yet to receive a report from Ovan or Ghaleon since the left to head to Novotia. And if Ovan really is the cause of all this, then we may have a problem that will be unprecedented in the history of KNIGHT happening now" said Cid._

_"You want us to go to Novotia and check up on them, huh?" asked Angeal._

_Cid turned around and gave them the most serious look he had ever given them as he said "Correct. Head out as soon as possible and find Ovan and Ghaleon. If Ovan really is behind all this, then try and capture him and bring him back for questioning. And if that proves impossible, then you are free to use any measures necessary to bring him down. Understood?"_

_The three KNIGHT's stood up and as one, said "Yes sir!" With that, they turned and left the room to get their things ready for departure._

_(Novotia; five days later)_

_They moved fast across the tree lined mountainous terrain as they search for the outpost village inhabited by researchers who were studying up on the dragon race, knowing that's where the two masters would be at. "Guys, are you getting a bad feeling about this one?" asked Genesis._

_"Yeah, somethings in the air that feels off. What ever it is, I'm not liking it one bit" says Angeal._

_"Guys, over this way. I think I can see smoke rising from the mountain side" shouts Sephiroth as he changes direction with the others following quickly._

_After a few minutes, the emerge from the moutains tree line only to see the ruins of a village slowly burning itself out of existence. All around them were dead bodies and blood covering almost everything. "My god, who could have done this?" asked Angeal as he saw the bodies of children mixed in with the adults._

_"Wait, why are there children here? I thought this was just a researchers village for studying the dragons?" asked Genesis._

_"Even researchers have families. They probably believed this would be a good learning experience for the kids to be around dragons" said Sephiroth._

_As they looked around, the sound of a faint voice could be heard coming from the rubble. A voice that was crying out for help. Hearing the voice, the three KNIGHT's began to search desperately for its source for a few minutes, when Angeal yells out "Over here, I found him."_

_Sephiroth and Genesis rush over and find a middle aged man with a massive beam crushing down on his stomach. "OK, on three we'll try to move it" says Genesis which gets a nod from the other two. "Do....don't bother. I...won't be alive for much...longer anyways" says the man._

_"Sir, we can still..." says Genesis, but the man interrupts him and says "Trust me, I can tell. My body has been two badly damaged to survive this. It's fine though. With my family dead, I don't want to live anymore anyways" says the researcher._

_"Understood. Who did this to you and everyone else anyways?" asked Sephiroth._

_The man hacked up some blood, but smiled at the worried looks he was being given as he said "Don't worry, I'm....well I'm not alright, but I can still tell you guys. It started a few days after those two from KNIGHT arrived here. We had reported to your group about seeing weird black bubbles in the area, many near the valley of the dragons higher up on the mountain. They went with a team to investigate."_

_The man took a moment to take a breath. It was obvious that he was fighting to stay awake long enough to finish telling them. "I was one of the ones who went with them to the site. When we arrived, we saw only one dragon and it had those bubbles emerging from it's body. Those guys, Ovan and Ghaleon, were forced to fight and kill it. Afterwards, Ovan said something strange that made Ghaleon mad. That led to an argument between them though I can't remember what is was about."_

_"So, it was Ovan after all" observed Genesis._

_"Maybe, maybe not. Let's hear the rest of the story first" says Angeal._

_"Anyways, for the next week, Ghaleon had an eye on Ovan. It was like he was trying to figure something out. Then, it came over a day ago. Ovan suddenly attacked us with this weird stuff covering his left arm. It was monstrous in appearance, like claws with those black bubbles emerging. Ovan butchered the whole village and when Ghaleon, who had been out looking around, showed up, he challenged Ovan to battle. I think they went to the dragon valley higher up on the mountain" said the researcher._

_"Which way do we go to get there?" asked Sephiroth._

_"That way" said the man as he lifted his hand up and pointed to a path. They could tell he was really struggling now with staying awake. "We....made a road.....to guide.....please find and.....help master Ghaleon....counting....you...." And with that, the man closed his eyes for the last time as death finally claimed him._

_"Poor guy, must have been fighting off dying so he could deliver that message, hoping that hep would come" said Genesis._

_"We'll bury everybody here later. Right now, lets go and find master Ghaleon" says Angeal. With that, the three KNIGHT's head off to aid their former teacher._

_(dragon valley, twenty minutes later)_

_They ran fast into the valley, expecting any possible event to be awaiting them, but all they saw was nothing but barren land and skeletal remains on dead dragons. And standing at the center of the place with his back to them, was Ghaleon. "Master" yells Sephiroth as he and the others arrive._

_"So, you three finally arrived then? I had a feeling you'd come. Cid would make that choice, and I'm happy with that" said Ghaleon as he kept his back to them._

_"Master, did you defeat Ovan?" asked Angeal._

_Ghaleon's response is a humored laugh as he says "No, I didn't. His new power's are beyond my abilities to deal with. I don't know where he is at present, but I do know he isn't far away from here."_

_"Master? Why do you not look at us? Shouldn't we go looking for him. After all, it's four on one now" asked Genesis._

_"You're right, we should go and look for him. But before we do that, there is something important we need to do" said Ghaleon as he turned to look at them. The three younger men find themselves shocked as they see Ghaleon's face. A large bloody gash around his left eye with black bubbles emerging from it. Blackish purple colored armor like skin had began to cover his pale flesh as he said..._

_"I need you three to....kill me" he says with a mixture of sadness, regret, pain, and acceptance in his voice._

_"What? But, we can't...." says Angeal as they look at Ghaleon, wondering if this one some kind of joke._

_"You have to, I've been infected by the PHAZE. It happened when Ovan struck me with his demonized left arm. And what's worse is the fact it's also taking over the demon in me. What your seeing now growing on my skin is my Avatar state on the verge of going out of control. Please you three, do me this last service and kill me while I can still fight back the urge. I don't want to loose myself in this power. And it would make me happy if I died by your hands" said Ghaleon with a smile._

_"But...." said Sephiroth._

_Ghaleon sighs and says "I understand, I'm asking more of you three than I ever should be allowed to. That's what makes this so much harder for me. If none of you will attack me willingly, then I'll just have to attack you guys first and force you to kill me. I'm sorry..." says Ghaleon as he unsheathes his sword, then jumps at them as he yells out..._

_"By starting this fight with you, the PHAZE and the effect it's having on the demon sealed with in me will start to drive me insane. The longer you three hesitate to kill me, the more likely I will loose myself and will try to kill you or at least infect you like I was. So, kill me...PLEASE...before that happens" shouts Ghaleon._

_Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal jump away as Ghaleon lands on the ground. They bring their weapons out and ready to fight the most difficult battle they have ever experienced in their lives. The battle where they would have to kill their own teacher, a man who had become a father to them. Yelling out a battle cry, they all charged in an the battle began._

**RN**

"Man, it must of been hard to fight against your teacher like that" said Naruto.

"It was and it's a memory that still haunts me today" said Sephiroth as he looked to the window.

"What happened next master?" asked Roxas.

"Well, we battled master Ghaleon as he wanted us to. However, even though he wanted us to kill him, he didn't make it easy for us to do what he wanted" said Sephiroth.

"Because of the PHAZE?" enquired Namine.

"That's right, the PHAZE had started to erode his mind already and was taking control of him with little difficulty. The fact he was an Avatar didn't help matters much either" said Sephiroth.

"I was wondering about that. You say Avatar's are humans with demons sealed with in them, right? But, how could that be possible since only nine exist total" asked Naruto.

"Well, that's the thing. The world is a much bigger place than what you and Hinata knew about, Naruto. The nine that you were aware of where called Bijuu, but the world is filled with more demons than just them. They come in many varieties, shapes, sizes, color, etc. You would be surprised at just how many there are and I'm sure some may even be stronger than those nine Bijuu" said Sephiroth.

"What kind of demon was sealed with in master Ghaleon?" asked Hinata.

Sephiroth thought about this for a moment before saying "I'm not really sure what it's species name was, but I do know it was humanoid in appearance with skin that was like armor. The fact that master Ghaleon was changing into it during the fight because of the PHAZE was proof of that."

"Well, I'm guessing you won seeing as you wouldn't be here now if you hadn't. So, what happened after the fight?" asked Roxas.

"Well..." started Sephiroth as he began the next part of the tale.

(flashback)

_Ghaleon laid on the ground covered in his own blood, the lower half of his body laying a good three yards away as he looked with strained vision upon his former student's, covered in dirt and grime and some of Ghaleon's blood as they took a minute to catch their breaths. They had finally did what had been asked of them and now it was time to say goodbye._

_Ghaleon smiled as he looks towards the sky and says "Thank you, boys. Thank you for doing this....for saving me."_

_The three of them snap back to reality as they rush to his side and take up kneeling beside him. "Master....we are so sorry for this" said Angeal as he and the others fought back the tears the threatened to come. He had been more than just their teacher. He had been a friend, a brother and father like figure, and he had been practically everything to them for many years. Ever since the day they had become a team._

_Ghaleon shakes his head and says "Don't be, this was all for the best after all. As much as I hate to say it, the only way to save a person under the influence of the PHAZE is to kill them. Maybe....Washu....might find a better solution, but until then.....hack cough cough."_

_"Master" shouts Genesis as Ghaleon coughs of an alarming amount of blood._

_When he finally stops, Ghaleon looks at them again and just smiles while saying "Don't worry, the fact I can still keep going now is a good thing as I have something to tell you three."_

_"What is it, master?" asked Sephiroth._

_"Ovan.....he's the one behind this. I'm not sure if he created PHAZE.....or was it's first victim. But he's the one who's been spreading it around. You need to find him and stop him. If you don't.....then everything....every...one will suffer. I don't know why he's doing this, but he still.....has to be stopped" said Ghaleon, though it was obvious he was struggling to keep conscious and speaking to them._

_"We will, master" all three of them said together._

_"I know you three will. I trained you after all and I....can tell that you three.....have already surpassed me by....leaps and bounds. And....I...want you three to know.....I'm very.....proud.....of.....youuuuuuuuuuuu" And with that, the light in Ghaleon's eyes fades away and his body gives off a slight shake before becoming still and his breathing stops._

_The three KNIGHT's bow their heads down and say the prayer of peace for their fallen master as their final act of honor to him._

_"My my, this was an unexpected outcome. I was hoping he would last longer than this so he could help me" said a voice from behind them._

_With out any hesitation, the three youths are on their feet, spinning around to face the owner of the voice with their weapons in hand and ready to fight. Seeing this, Ovan simply smiles as he says "He was right, he did train you three well. Your reaction times are perfect and your chosen stance is the most effective for starting a fight like this."_

_"You, how dare you show your face now, you bastard" shouts Genesis._

_"Why? Why did you do this? What's going on Ovan. You, a legendary knight like Ghaleon. Why are you doing this? What is it you hope to achieve? Why did you force our master into this circumstance?" Demands Angeal._

_"Why, do you ask? All of this has merely be chance that occurred as a result of happenstance. Ghaleon's infection with the PHAZE was not planned for, it just happened. Much like everything else that has happened since that day" said Ovan._

_"Since that day? What do you mean by that?" asked Sephiroth._

_"Why, the day I was infected with PHAZE of course. Everything that has happened since then has been all in an effort to find and achieve something that is greater than everything else that has come. Perhaps one of you three will fare better than Ghaleon did?" Ovan said as he turned to walk away._

_"Hold it, do you really think we're going to just let you leave here with out fighting us?" says Angeal with a dark tone in his voice._

_"We made a promise to our master to stop you, and we're going to do it here and now" adds Genesis._

_Ovan stops and angles his body enough to look back at them as he says "I see. Unfortunately, I can't give you that battle yet as I have some place to be. If you need to fight me that badly, then you'll just have to come there to see me."_

_"And where would that be?" asked Sephiroth as he prepared to launch his best sword technique at Ovan._

_"Simple, I'm heading to Rastara. To be more specific, KNIGHT HQ. There are many good warriors there and I'm hoping one will have that special talent that I'm looking for" said Ovan._

_Realizing what this could mean, all three KNIGHT's lept forward as they yelled as one "Like we'll allow you to leave and kill more innocent people." But as there attacks were to land, a blast of light emerged from Ovan's left arm at it transformed into the hideous abomination they had been told about. The claw hand made contact with their swords and easily sent them back hard into the ground._

_"Sorry, but I'm already late as it is. Like I said before, I'll be waiting for you there. Until then, don't take to long" said Ovan as he started to rise into the air. He gave them one final smile as his body faded out._

_"Damn it, he's gone" yelled Genesis out of frustration._

_"Then we better hurry and follow him" says Angeal._

_"If only we had a way to contact KNIGHT, would could warn them of what's coming. Maybe they would be at least a little ready for it" says Sephiroth._

_"True, but that isn't an option. All we can do is get there as fast as we can" says Angeal._

_"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" says Genesis. And with that, the three KNIGHT's race towards the entrance of the valley as they began their decent of the mountain side._

(flash back end)

"So, you guys made it back and some how stopped Ovan. Otherwise, KNIGHT wouldn't be around today if you hadn't" said Roxas.

Sephiroth shakes his head at hearing that.

"Master, what happened?" asked Namine who, like the others, was confused by his action's.

"During the trip down, we were attacked by a dragon under the influence of PHAZE. We managed to kill it, but Genesis was knocked over the edge the cliff side we were on. Angeal managed to grab onto him, but.....some bad things happened and Angeal's grip failed him. Genesis fell into the darkness of the chasm the cliff over looked" said Sephiroth.

"So, master Genesis died then, right?" asked Hinata, though she hated having to ask that question.

Sephiroth hesitates for a moment, then says "Well, we're not sure. We wanted to go and look for him, but Genesis made Angeal promise to save Rastara and KNIGHT just before he fell. Though it was a hard decision for us to make, we left to continue the mission back home. But we swore we'd come back for him afterwards, even if it was only for his corpse."

"Did you....ever find him?" asked Naruto.

"We did make it back eventually, but we never found any trace of Genesis from our search. To this day, we still don't know if he did die and we just couldn't find his body or if he might still be alive out there. One thing I do know is this: just before he fell, during the fight with the dragon, the beast did manage to injure him."

"Wait, are you saying he might have been infected by PHAZE?" asked Naruto.

Sephiroth shrugs and says "It is a...possibility. One I hate to consider. Unless he ever actually does return, I'm still assuming that he died, yet hoping that he is alive and NOT infected."

"OK, so what about KNIGHT? How's it still around if Ovan was going to destroy it?" asked Namine.

"And what of master Angeal? What happened to him?" asked Hinata.

Sephiroth looked outside, then back at them and said "When me and Angeal arrived, all of Rastara was in a panic. It seems Ovan had taken some infected dragons with him to attack the whole city. It was a major battle that occurred with KNIGHT member's, all the various guilds, and even the royal army of Rastara itself working together to fight this threat."

"Me and Angeal finally found Ovan and we engaged him in fierce combat. In the end, we managed to win just barely, though not with out cost. Cid and most of KNIGHT's forces had been killed in the battle and all the other defenders also lost many good member's of their group. As for Ovan, he faded away like a ghost. We believed it was the end, but....."

"But what, master?" asked Roxas.

"Well, as he faded away, he said it wasn't enough. That he needed more. To this day, will still don't know what he meant. After the battle was over, it was time to rebuild. Maze took over for Cid, seeing as he died. And even though Ovan was one of us, the royal family didn't blame KNIGHT for what happened seeing as we had more than our fair share of losses. When all was said and done, the king declared this period of Rastara history over and done with. That's why you haven't heard all that much about it. It's something no one likes to talk about" said Sephiroth.

"Man, that kind of reminds me of the story about the Nine Tailed Fox attacking the village. So, what happened to Angeal and that PHAZE stuff?" asked Naruto.

"Once we were allowed to go, me and Angeal returned to Novotia to look for Genesis. As I already said, we never found him which hurt Angeal deeply. He left the order a few months later. Last I heard, he travels around doing odd jobs for people. I still run into him every now and then, but he just isn't the same guy I knew growing up. As far as PHAZE goes..." starts Sephiroth, but he is cut off by the sound of the PA in the room.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking. It is currently 8:38 pm. To all those who will be departing in Wave, we shall be making port at 7:43 am in the morning, baring any unforeseen delays. Make sure you get plenty of sleep and be ready to leave upon arriving. Goodnight" said the voice over the intercom.

"Well, you heard the man. Let's all get something to eat, then go to bed. We'll need to be well rested for tomorrow's trip to the Leaf village" said Sephiroth as he gets up to head to his room.

"Master, you didn't tell us about what happened to PHAZE" said Namine.

Sephiroth stops and looks back to say "Oh, that's right. After Ovan disappeared, so to did the PHAZE or so it would seem. Seeing as there has been no incident's involving it since that day, we can only hope that it's gone for good."

"What about your first student's, Zach and Aeith, master Sephiroth?" asked Hinata.

"I'll tell you abou them next time" said Sephiroth as he left the room. Everyone couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice as he said that.

"Well guys, let's go grab us some grub. I don't know about you all, but I'm starving" said Roxas as he makes his way to the door with Namine right behind him.

As Naruto goes to follow, he notices Hinata's expression being grave and nervous and he goes to sit by her. He places an arm around her to which she leans into as he says "Hey, whay's wrong Moon Goddess?"

Hinata blushes from his nickname for her as she says "Nothing really. I guess I'm just a little scared. Tomorrow, we'll be getting back home. I'm just worried about how thing's will turn out for us."

Naruto gives her a squeeze and says "Hey, don't worry about it. We're here, together, and nothing is gonna change that. Plus, we have Roxas and Namine and master Sephiroth with us, so we have no need to worry about nothing."

Hinata looks at him and smiles. "Thank you, Naruto. Hearing you say that makes me feel better already." They look at each other for another moment, then lean in to kiss one another when the door opens and Roxas pops his head in, saying "Hey, you two growing roots or something? Let's go."

Naruto and Hinata pull away from each other and sigh, then smile as they get up. They join Roxas and Namine and head off to hrab some food. They would need all their strength as tomorrow was going to be a big day for them all.

**YT**

"So, this is the Land of Wave? Sure is different from the port towns back home" said Roxas as they walk through the streets towards the bridge that connects the island nation to the main land.

"Yeah, I never gave it much thought before, but things are more advance over in the west than here. Feels kind of strange when you think about it" says Naruto.

Sephiroth smiles and says "We all live in one world, but we are all still divided up. It's not surprising that culture and technologies are different from one continent to the next. It's just on what the people in one particular place feel is most important to focus on than in other places. It doesn't help that relations and communication's between east and west have always been strained. Though I don't know why. Maybe some bad blood from past interactions and encounters."

"I like it here. It's so peaceful and serene in it's presence. It feels more classical than living in Rastara" said Namine.

Hinata nods and says "True, but Rastara isn't all that bad either. I personally enjoy both myself for different reasons. Each comes with it's own personal charm."

"Indeed, if time permits later, maybe we will do some exploring for a cultural education. Now Naruto and Hinata, tell us about what we should expect once we arrive in the Hidden Leaf village" said Sephiroth.

Both nod as Naruto is about to start when "Naruto? Is that really you?" was heard from the side.

They all turn to see a boy of ten with black hair looking at them. He was wearing overalls with tools hanging off them and a fisherman's hat on his head. Naruto gives him a good look, then he realizes he knows this person. "Inari? Is that you?" he asked the young boy looking at him.

"Naruto, it is you" yells Inari as he rushes forward and gives Naruto a hug. "Boy, maybe we should have had them hide their faces before getting to the Leaf, once we got off the boat to be more exact" says Roxas.

Naruto looks back and says "It's OK, he's a friend of mine I made on a mission here a while back." He then looks back and down at Inari and says "Hey, it's me. It's been a while, huh? You've gotten bigger, haven't you?"

Inari pulls away and wipes the tears from his eyes while saying "I'm not the only one. Is it really you? I heard you died on a mission a few years ago along with some girl. Was it all a lie?"

Before Naruto could respond, another voice is heard "Well, I'll be a drunk old fool. Is that really you, brat?"

Naruto looks over and says "Hey, old man Tazuna. Long time no see. Yep, it's Naruto in the flesh. Good to see you again. So, you've been staying clear of the bottle?"

Tazuna grins and says "The hell I have. At my age, you don't worry about the little things like "is it good for you or not". You do what you can to get as much enjoyment out of life as possible. So, mind telling me why you're standing here now and not pushing up daisy's like I heard you where?"

Before Naruto could reply, Sephiroth breaks in and says "Maybe we should talk about this in doors. No telling who might be listening in that we don't want to be listening in."

Tazuna smiles as he turns and says "Then follow me, we'll head back to my place so you can fill us in on all the details."

As they walk, Inari grins and says "So Naruto, is that girl your girlfriend by any chance?" while pointing at Namine.

Both Naruto and Namine blush as Naruto says "No, Namine is Roxas's girlfriend. Hinata here is my girlfriend." Hinata blushes at hearing that while Namine blushes even more at being called Roxas's girlfriend. Roxas also blushes at hearing that as well.

Inari smiles and says "OK, I get it. But you guys still swap around to keep things kinky, right?" This gets Naruto chasing after him while the others laugh.

(Tazuna's house)

"I see, so that's where you and Hinata have been for the last two years. And here I really did believe you had died kid" said Tazuna before taking a drink from his sake bottle.

"Yeah, that's one of the reason's we've come back. We need to find out why we were betrayed and how we ended up on the far side of the world" said Naruto.

"Do you know anything about the current state of the village, mister Tazuna?" asked Hinata.

"Well, I know that after both your deaths were reported, that Tsunade woman resigned as Hokage and left the village. From what I hear, she was a total wreck and she wanted to get as far away from that village as fast as possible" said Tazuna.

Naruto got a grave look on his face as he said "Does that mean she really was the one to sign our death warrants?"

Inari blinked in surprise and said "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were attacked by those Anbuu guys, they had a copy of the order to kill us and the Hokage's official stamp of approval was on it. Only the current Hokage can place that stamp on something. This has led me to wonder if granny Tsunade really did order our death's or if she was tricked into doing it" said Naruto.

"She had to have been tricked some how. I can't imagine lady Tsunade wanting to kill you, Naruto. She cares about you to much to do that" said Hinata. Naruto looks at her and smiles while saying "Yeah, you're right Hinata. There had to have been something more going on and we need to find out what. So, where did granny Tsunade go after she left?"

Tazuna chuckled at hearing Naruto call her granny, then said "Funny thing, I heard she actually left to head to the west. You guys came here and she went over there. That's about all I know. Once you're finished over here, maybe you can find here back somewhere in your new home."

"Boy, guess that means we have more searching to do if she really did cross over" said Roxas.

"When we get back, we'll have to check around Rastara. Maybe some one has heard something about her" said Namine.

"A possibility that we shall look into upon our return. But for now, let's focus on the mission at hand. Who is the new Hokage of the village. It would be a good idea to know what we have to deal with for when we arrive" said Sephiroth.

"I'm betting they finally got pervy sage to do it. Well, either him or Kakashi-sensei. They're the only two who I can think of that would be good for the job right now" said Naruto. He mussed at the idea of Konohamoru being Hokage now and found himself having a silent laugh at a nine year old bossing everyone around.

"Pervy sage?" asked Inari.

"That's Naruto's nick name for master Jiraiya. He's one of the legendary Sanin of the Leaf" explained Hinata.

Tazuna shook his head and said "Nope, neither of those two are the Hokage. It's some guy named Danzo I think."

"Danzo? Never heard of him. Have you, Hinata?" asked Naruto as he looked at her. Hinata shook her head.

"Well, I was there when he was made the official Hokage and I must say that I was surprised they would choose him" said Tazuna.

"And why's that?" asked Sephiroth.

"Well, I heard he was smart and all. A real military strategist, but....Well, to be honest, his physical appearance doesn't strike me as a Kage type. For one thing, he's missing his right arm and right eye. And from the amount of bandages he has covering his body and the fact he walks around with a cane, he doesn't strike me as some one who's capable of defending his village like other past Hokage have. I'd see him as an adviser, not the actual leader" said Tazuna.

"Yeah, that is weird. If enemy shinobo attacked the village, the Hokage is expected to be able to come out and defend the village himself if necessary. But from the way you describe him, I just don't see this Danzo guy being able to do that. All he can probably do is order others around" said Naruto.

"But the fact he's Hokage must mean he's good at what he does. Other wise, he wouldn't have been made Hokage to begin with" said Hinata.

"You're probably right little lady, but there is something about that man that I don't like. I can't shake this feeling he didn't obtain the Hokage title fairly. There is definitely something happening in the village seeing as since he took over, the Leaf's reputation has gone seriously down hill. It's like the village is becoming more war hungry and controlling" said Tazuna.

This brought a serious and grave expression to both Naruto and Hinata's faces. "Well then, all the more reason to go and find out what has happened" said Naruto with Hinata nodding agreement with him.

"Well then, we better get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can pierce the veil of mystery that has covered the village and the both of you" said Sephiroth as he stood up.

"Be careful then. I don't know why, but I feel you're walking into a dangerous place for you two now" said Tazuna.

"We and the whole of Wave are here for you guys. Need anything and we'll do what we can to help" adds Inari.

"Thanks. We'll remember that" said Naruto. After saying their goodbyes, Team One Winged left the home of Tazuna.

After a little walking, they soon arrived at a bridge and Roxas broke into a hysterical laugh. "Hey Roxy, what's up?" asked Naruto as they came to a stop.

"The Great NARUTO Bridge? Hah hah hah, what the heck did you do to become so great, bro?" asked Roxas as he pointed to the large sign on the bridge.

Naruto took on a heroic pose and said "I just saved the whole of Wave from an evil business man and changed how everything was done here is all."

Namine giggled and said "Well, you're all modest now, huh?"

Hinata giggled as well and said "Be careful Naruto, your ego will grow bigger from all that self adulation you now have."

"Huh, what's that mean, Hinata?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Alright, enough of the fun moment you four. Before we go any further, there's a few things to do" said Sephiroth, getting their attention.

"OK, first thing is this." He hands them some black colored coats with hoods on them. "Put these on and go ahead and hide your faces with the hood. Even though it's only Naruto and Hinata who need to stay concealed, it will be weird if only they are hiding their faces" said Sephiroth.

"Hey, thus seems some what familiar" said Roxas as he placed his on.

"What, the coat?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, feels like I've worn it before. Maybe from a dream or something" said Roxas.

"OK, now for the second thing" said Sephiroth as he revealed two wrist devices and handed them to Naruto and Hinata. "These are the illusion devices Washu made for you two. When I give the word, just place a hand on the center rune and say reveal. It will alter your appearances for seventy two hours and make it possible for you both to stay hidden...at least till we learn the truth and discover if it's safe for you both to reveal your still alive."

"Why don't me and Hinata just use the transformation jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"I think this works better, Naruto. Using a transformation, we'll return to normal if we're hit by something. I think these devices will keep us looking different till the time's up or we release it ourselves" said Hinata.

"That's correct, Hinata. This is the safer way to do it. Now, but them on and let's go" said Sephiroth.

The journey was uneventful and it wasn't long before they could see the gates of the Hidden Leaf village in the distance. The time had finally come. One way or another, they wouldn't be leaving with out finding out the truth about what had really happened that day and how they ended up on the far side of the world with no memories of their past.

**Impulse 9 Home Impulse**

_next time: Next Impulse......don't miss it!_


	10. Next Impulse

Well, here we are. A brand new chapter of Impulse. Hard to believe that it's been over a year since the last update, huh? Sorry about that. Any who read my Rave Master Naruto story already know what happened. As for those who don't, go read my author's note at the beginning of Rave Master Naruto chpt.25 to learn what happens (as I'm to lazy to retell it here). Now, onto the long overdo chapter of...

**Impulse 10: Next Impulse**

"OK you four, lets take a quick break here for a minute before we arrive at the village" said Sephiroth.

The four youths nodded as the sat on the ground and took a moment to catch their breaths. The journey hadn't been an easy one. Roxas and Namine especially, seeing as they weren't use to long distance travels on foot before. Hell, even Naruto and Hinata had admitted to each other that they were out of shape for this sort of thing.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth looks at Naruto and Hinata and ask them "Since we'll soon be at your former village, mind telling us a little about it?"

"Well, the Hidden Leaf is rather large in size. The total populace ranges around 2,000 people; a little over three hundred of which live the ninja life style. Several powerful clans and high ranking families also call the Leaf home" said Hinata.

"The village has kind of a bowl shape to it, seeing as it is nestled against the side of a mountain; on which the faces of the former Hokage have been carved upon it. And, on a personal note, they have the best ramen stand that anyone could have ever hoped for" said Naruto.

Hinata giggles at the sound of longing in Naruto's voice as he spoke of the ramen stand. It was obvious to her that Naruto, if he had the time, was planning on making a stop off by Ichiraku's while they were there.

"Are you guys looking forward to seeing any old friends there? Even if they don't know that you guys are you?" asked Namine.

"It will be nice to see them again, but..." Hinata starts to say.

"But obviously, we can't let them know Naruto and Hinata are alive. Or else, we can expect a load of trouble" said Roxas.

"Yeah, but it will still be nice to at least see them again. However, I am worried about what old man Tazuna said about how the village had changed since that Danzo guy took over" said Naruto.

"That has me worried as well. On the one hand, there is what you both have told us about the Hidden Leaf. On the other, there's the issue of what the old builder said about what the village had become since the incident" said Sephiroth.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Naruto.

"Since we'll be arriving at the village within the hour, I think it's time we put Washu's little inventions to the test. Do you remember how to activate them?" asked Sephiroth.

Naruto and Hinata nod as they stand up. They each extend the hand the wrist bands were resting on out before them, then place their index and middle fingers of the other hand onto the crystal at the center of the wrist band.

"Reveal" they both say as one, causing the crystal to give off a faint glow before they both are enveloped in light.

After a second, the light fades, leaving Roxas and Namine's jaws hanging open in shock and making Sephiroth grin just a bit. Both Naruto and Hinata were still wearing the black full body, hooded cloaks he had given them. But their faces and hair had changed dramatically.

Naruto's tan skinned had become more pale and his spiky blonde hair had turned purple in color and had shifted, becoming longer a little. His eyes had also been changed in color to a lighter shade of purple.

Hinata, for her part, had her hair turn red and it had become shorter and spiky in a way. She still had a light skin tone, though it was slightly darker than it had been. And her eyes had a greenish hue now as well as pupils.

"Not bad, Washu, not bad" said Sephiroth as he looked them over.

"Damn guys, is that really you?" asked Roxas.

"You both looks so different" adds Namine.

"Really, we do...? Hey, my voice is different" said Naruto.

Hinata hummed a little, then says "My voice has changed to."

"That Washu woman really is something else, huh guys?" asked Roxas, earning a nod from the others.

"That she is. Now, we need to decide on new names for you both to go by for the duration of our time within the village" said Sephiroth.

"Any ideas?" asked Naruto who looked at Hinata.

Hinata shrugs as do Roxas and Namine when Naruto looks at him.

"New names are simple enough. Naruto, you are now...Lelouch. Hinata, I think Kallen will work well here" said Sephiroth.

"Wow, were did you come up with those names from, master?" asked Namine.

"Those are the names of former members of KNIGHT in the past" said Sephiroth.

"They must have been something special if you chose their names" said Naruto.

"Well, they were skilled members o KNIGHT. After all, Lelouch was a brilliant tactician and Kallen was considered a skilled warrior, one of the best fighters the order ever had. But that's not the reason why I chose those names for you two" said Sephiroth.

"Then why did you choose these names for us then?" asked Hinata.

"Actually, it's because your appearances are the spitting image of those two former KNIGHT members. So, it makes sense that you three be named after them" said Sephiroth.

"Makes sense, I guess" said Naruto as he looked Hinata over.

He did have to admit that he was wanting to read up on this Kallen girl when they got back. Hinata's black coat had fit her shapely body rather well. But her new appearance was even more shapely in the coat.

"OK, now before we get moving again, let's go over everything one final time" said Sephiroth, making all four of them gather around him.

"Now, our mission is simply enter the Hidden Leaf and try to learn as much as we each can about what happened to both Naruto and Hinata two years ago and possibly how they ended up on our side of the world. Also, while we're there, make sure you stay with the names of Lelouch and Kallen. Naruto, Lelouch had a bit of an arrogant personality about him and he was a very intellectual person. Hinata, Kallen was a rather fiery young girl who wasn't afraid to get rough if she had to" said Sephiroth.

"Well, we know Naruto's gonna have a bit of a challenge ahead of him" joked Roxas, earning a giggle from Namine and, surprisingly, Hinata to.

"Shut up, Roxy" shouts Naruto.

"Hinata, do you think you can handle being a tough girl?" asked Namine.

Hinata nods and says "If you asked me this two years ago, I would have said no. But, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. After all, it could be fun" said Hinata.

"Also, don't forget that the illusion will only last for seventy two hours, so we'll need to have completed the mission by then. And make sure you keep the bands on. If you remove them, the illusion will be broken and we won't be able to reactivate them" says Sephiroth.

"Right" said Naruto and Hinata together.

"OK, let's get going. The sooner we can get this done, the sooner we'll all have peace of mind" said Sephiroth.

"Among other things" said Naruto, seeing as both he and Hinata still weren't sure if they wanted to go back or not.

They returned to walking and within the hour, they could see the main gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. But even at a distance, both Naruto and Hinata could tell that something had changed. And Roxas, Namine, and Sephiroth could feel an ominous air flowing from the direction of the village.

It wasn't long after that they they came before the massive gates. But even without stepping inside the village, the group could already tell that something was very wrong. The gates had been reinforced greatly to protect from battering rams and other such siege weapons.

The upper walls of the village had been raised up to and even higher position than it was before. Windows had been added to the extension to allow arrows laced with chakra to be fired down. And looking higher still, they could just barely make out towers that had been built within the village.

"So, what now? Do we knock or something?" asked Roxas as he looked around.

He got his answer quicker than he had expected as a flash of movement occurred all around them, followed by the five of them each had three blades put upon them. One aimed at their backs, another at their fronts. And the last was just barely pressed against their necks.

A final flash of movement brought a figure to stand before them. He was a large and imposing man who was missing his right eye. Add the other visible scars on his face, it was obvious that this Leaf Ninja, who Naruto and Hinata didn't recognize, had seen many intense battles.

"Identify yourselves" said the man in a cold voice.

"My name is Sephiroth, captain in the KNIGHT Order from the kingdom of Rastara. Rastara is a kingdom located on the western continent. These four behind me are my students; Roxas, Namine, Lelouch, and Kallen" said Sephiroth in a calm voice.

The man studied Sephiroth for a moment, then makes a motion with his head, leading his comrades to pull back the hoods on the four younger KNIGHT's. Once their faces had been revealed, the leader looked them over very carefully.

"And why have you traveled so far and have come here for?" asked the man.

Sephiroth slowly and carefully reaches into his long coat; the action making the other nin strengthen the hold on their weapons. He then carefully pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it over to the lead nin, who carefully unfolds it; expecting a possible trap.

"We were sent on the orders of our King to establish trade relationships with the people of this continent. Seeing as we arrived at a port in the Land of Wave and we heard that this village was closest to them, we decided to come here to make an offer to your Hokage" said Sephiroth.

The man read over the letter carefully, staying alert as to any kind of trickery from these unknowns. After a minute, he says "I'll go speak with our lord and see what he has to say on this." And with that, the man makes a hand sign and disappears in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

For a few minutes, they remained silent seeing as they doubted that they could talk to one another. But finally, before to long, the head ninja reappears and makes a motion with his hand that brings his men to lower their weapons.

"Lord Danzo will see you now. Be advised that you will remain with us at all times as we go to see him. Doing anything that would be considered suspicions will result in us taking action. Understood?" asked the man.

Sephiroth and the others nod, then the man turns around and makes a motion with his hands. A small door cut into the main door appears and opens up and the whole group enters into the village with each of the guards taking up a position around them.

As they walk through the village, Naruto and Hinata become horrified at what they see around them. What had once been a lively and a rather cheerful village for the most part had now become cold, hard, and sterile looking. There was no real life left in either the village or in the eyes of its people.

Sephiroth could feel the pain of his two students flowing from them, then looks at the lead ninja and ask "If you don't mind, may I ask what has happened here? During our brief time in Wave, we learned a lot about the Hidden Leaf. And so far, what I'm seeing lies in contrast to what I've heard."

The man was quiet for a moment, then says "I can understand the difference in what they say to the reality of the now, seeing as we haven't done business with them in a year. We are at war right now. There has been constant strife in our land for months now. The Hidden Mist Village has been destroyed. The Hidden Stone Village has allied itself with the Akatsuki organization after their Kage was killed. The Hidden Sound has taken control of the Hidden Sand, scattering many of its ninja into the winds, killing others. And the Hidden Cloud...well, we don't talk about those self serving monsters."

'Gaara...' thought Naruto with a worry.

No more words were spoken as there was nothing more that needed to be added yet. Before to long, they had arrived at the Hokage's tower, which had been completely redesigned to be more of an impregnable fortress. The ninja escorted the KNIGHT members up the stairway and it wasn't long before they were standing before Danzo's office.

**NH**

The lead ninja knocked on the door, which promptly opened by a masked man from the other side. Naruto and Hinata mentally noted that though the mask looked like an Anbu mask, it didn't have he usual animal features upon it. Instead, the mask looked more like the face on an demon.

Then they saw the scarred man sitting behind the desk, reading over some documents. "I take it you are the representatives from this Rastara Kingdom I take it?" asked Danzo with out looking up at them.

Not taking any offense to this, Sephiroth steps forward and said "That is correct, lord Hokage."

Danzo then looks up at them and says "I must correct you there. I do not go by the title of Hokage like my predecessors. Since taking over, I have renamed the position as the Oumono."

Both Roxas and Namine spared the slightest look towards Naruto and Hinata and managed to see the slightest look of anger on their faces. Did Danzo or his men see it was well was unknown. But if they had detected it, that didn't show any signs of knowing.

"Well then, lord Oumono, me and my students have come here on behalf of our king to discuss trade negotiation with you and your people. Have you had a chance to read over what we have to offer and what it is we wish to trade for?" asked Sephiroth.

"I have. I must admit, what you are offering is quite...generous. However, there is more I would like to ask for if I may?" asked Danzo.

Sephiroth had a feeling that this would happen. Normally, the answer would be a no seeing as what was being offered was all the king was willing to trade at this time. But seeing as this was a fake mission anyways, making an agreement to this would actually help them...hopefully.

"My I ask what else we have that you might want, sir?" asked Sephiroth.

Danzo studied Sephiroth's face very carefully, watching it for any form of deception and trickery as he said "I have heard of the weapons and technology possessed by the people from your continent. And I have heard that these weapons are pretty advanced as well. I would be willing to make trade with you in exchange for them."

Sephiroth knew he had to be very careful here. It was becoming obvious that this Danzo was a military strategist and quite cunning as well. "That will be difficult, seeing as our king has natural fears on how our weapons and tech would be used."

After a brief pause, Sephiroth adds "However, if given enough assurances from you and your people, I may be able to convince our king to trade what we have in those areas."

Danzo nods, saying "I see. Well then, I guess we have much to talk about then."

Then Danzo's eye fell onto the four students behind Sephiroth and says "While we're talking business, perhaps your students would like a tour of the village? After all, it would be a...great learning experience for them."

Was Danzo challenging Sephiroth's intelligence here? Maybe, but this still presented an opportunity for them as well; to gather more info than they would if they stayed together. But it was obvious what Danzo was really doing. By having the kids taken on a tour of the village, Danzo could use them as hostages in the negotiation's.

And by accepting this, he would make Danzo think less of his intellect, which could also prove useful for them as well.

Sephiroth looks back at his students, though his eyes were focused on Naruto and Hinata specifically, and asked "Well, would you guys like the tour? It would be a great cultural learning experience for you four?"

"Yeah, it would be a great learning experience" said Kallen (Hinata).

"We could really learn a lot from the experience" adds Lelouch (Naruto).

Both Roxas and Namine nod their agreement as well at doing this.

Sephiroth looks back at Danzo and says "Then we accept your offer, lord Oumono."

"Good...good..." said Danzo as he snaps his fingers.

A new figure appears in a swirl of leaves and smokes and quickly kneels before Danzo. "You summoned me, my lord?"

"That is correct. I would like for you to escort these four youths around the village and give them the grand tour" said Danzo.

"Of course sir" said the figure as he turned to look at the group. "My I have your names please?"

"Names Roxas."

"Namine."

"Kallen."

"I'm Lelouch."

"Greeting's, my name is Sai. Now, if you will follow me please" said Sai as he walks towards the door.

Once Sai and the others had left the room, Danzo looks at Sephiroth and says "OK, now where were we?"

(thirty minutes later)

During the walk through the village, the KNIGHTS had found themselves wondering why only this Sai guy was escorting them and not any of the other guards as well? The most simple and likely explanation was that one; this guy named Sai was really good. And two; Danzo didn't think much of them or their abilities. Either way, this did work into their favor and would make things easier.

And as they had walked, they had passed by several locations that Naruto and Hinata had been familiar with. Places like the Aburame clans home, the Inazuka, Nara, and Yaminaka homes as well. But there had been major changes and there was signs that something had happened to them from how their homes now looked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sai, but I was wondering if you could tell us about the clans that make this village their home? We've heard stories of them from Wave and...well, we'd like to learn more about them" said Namine, making Naruto and Hinata sigh in relief at having not needed to ask themselves.

Sai turns and looks at her curiously for a moment; studying her closely. It was obvious that her question had raised an eyebrow with him and he was likely thinking about what he should do. He finally takes his eyes off Namine and looks at the others before turning back and continuing his walking again.

"What ones have you heard of?" asked Sai.

"Well, there were the Nara, Akamichi, and Yaminka" said Naruto.

"The Inazuka and the Aburame" adds Roxas.

"And the Hyuga as well" finished Hinata.

Sai took a moment to think about what he should say and maybe he was even considering if there was a way to word it that could reveal if any of these people were spies, as he was starting to suspect a little.

"Those clans and families did hold power here in the village at one time. But this war has changed things greatly" said Sai.

"Changed in what way, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Naruto.

"Well with the exception of the Hyuga clan, the others have deserted the village. When our Oumono came into power, he did so against the wishes of several of the clans and families that lived here, resulting in a civil war here within our own village" said Sai who was eying them carefully.

"Seeing the village is still active must mean this civil war was put down quickly" says Roxas.

"It was. Then again, the spilling of traitorous blood will do that and all" said Sai in a nonchalant tone.

"Wait, are you saying you killed them all?" asked a shocked Namine.

"Not all of them, just enough to quell their desire to bring rebellion into our lives. When it was all over, most of those who had battled against lord Oumono had been killed and those who survived were either made loyal out of fear or took a chance to escape and become rogues" said Sai.

Both Naruto and Hinata wanted desperately to ask about their friends and Hinata wanted to ask about her family in general, but they weren't foolish enough to dare doing that. Roxas and Namine also withheld their questions, partly because they didn't know how to ask and partly because they also knew it better to not draw attention to themselves.

"Serves them right for betraying their village, regardless of the reasons" said Naruto, feeling disgusted with himself for saying that. But he needed to say it in order to get Sai's suspicions of them lessened.

"Indeed" agreed Sai.

After another moment of silence, Roxas decides to ask "Out of curiosity, what does Oumono mean anyways?"

Sai thinks about this one before saying "I guess, translated into what you can understand; Oumono means "the king". Lord Danzo is our King."

It was a good thing Naruto and Hinata had prepared for anything that would make them get emotional during their preparations for this trip. Otherwise, they would have been clearly angered by hearing this. It was bad enough this Danzo was running the village like a tyrannical war monger. But he had cast aside the title of Hokage just to make himself a king, which was the greatest of insults to them.

All four of them knew that they needed to escape somehow. They needed to have a chance to look around and do some scouting and gather needed information. But how to begin? And then, Naruto saw a very familiar sight; one that gave him several ideas.

"Hey Sai, would you mind if we stop by this place to have a bite to eat? We haven't eaten anything since an early breakfast and all the walking we've done today has made me hungry. How about you guys?" asked Naruto.

Roxas and Namine nod and agree with a eating break would be good for them. Hinata also nods, and smiles inwardly as she wonders if Naruto was stopping just because this could give them an opportunity to get free or if he was just feeling nostalgic?

Sai looks at the place in question, then back at them and says "I don't mind. Truth be told, I haven't eaten since last night, so a quick snack would be fine."

And with that, the five of them advance and enter into the building with the sign "Ichiraku's Ramen House" above the entrance.

As they entered, Naruto and Hinata noted just how much bigger the place was now. It had gone from being just a simple hut to being more like a restaurant, which made Naruto happy to know Teuchi and Ayame had finally saved up enough to do the upgrade as they had wanted.

Naruto felt even better when he saw Ayame come from the back and smile at them as they sat on the bar stoles next to the counter.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's, may I take your orders?" asked Ayame.

Though Naruto's first desire was to order an extreme amount of his usual chow, seeing as he had two years of catching up to do and all, refrained from this and simply asked for a bowl of Miso Pork Ramen. Hinata, Roxas, and Namine also ordered the same while Sai asked for something more simple.

As they ate their ramen, Hinata was amazed at how Naruto was restraining himself. She had usually seen him inhaling ramen left and right in this place a few times; having ten bowls within the same time frame as most would consume just the one. Actually, he being so restrained was actually rather scary.

As Naruto finished up his bowl, Ayame asked "Do you want another helping, sir?"

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, but this time, I would like to try...the Mega Pork Miso Special if you don't mind?"

At once, Ayame's expression changed to one of confusion and maybe even shock at the request of this purple haired boy. She looked at him curiously as Sai asked "Is something wrong?"

Ayame looks at him and says "No, not really. It's just been a long time since anyone has asked for that particular dish. I'll have to go ask my father if it's even still on our menu. Would any of you like me to get anything while I'm gone?"

"Do you have any drinks here? I'm not use to eating ramen" asked Sai.

"Yes, we do. I'll be back in a moment" said Ayame before she turns and heads into the back.

As Sai returns to his eating, the others flash a look at Naruto. He gives them an equally quick look which tells them that he was taking a chance here. If this worked as he hoped, it might be able to help them get away. If not, then they may be forced to use less...pleasent means with Sai.

Ayame finally returns and says "My father said he will make it, but he will need to talk with you first."

This caught Sai's attention as he ask "And may I ask why?" before taking a sip of his drink.

"Because, only one person knew of that special besides myself and my father" said Ayame.

Sai was about to ask who, but his vision suddenly begins to blur. He tries to stand, but his feet give out from under him and he collapses to the ground. He tries one final time to say something, but he had already slipped into unconsciousness before a word could even escape his lips.

Moving quickly, Ayame darts around the counter and the surprised KNIGHTS as she swiftly moves to the front of the store and puts up the closed sign and even locks the door. She then looks back at the four surprised KNIGHTS.

"Help me get him into the back. Then, you can tell me and my father how you know about that?" said Ayame.

'I see you're still as dangerous as ever' thought Naruto as he grinned while he and the others did as they were told.

**RN**

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Danzo as he looked at Sephiroth.

"I will need to confer with my king before any permanent deal can be made. After all, our people will be weary of sharing knowledge where weapons are concerned. Something I'm sure you and yours can agree with if the situation was on the other foot" said Sephiroth.

"Of course" said Danzo as he nodded his agreement of this.

Sephiroth stood up and said "Well, if there's nothing else, I should go collect my kids and return to Wave so we may catch a boat back home."

'I just hope this was enough time to get some answers' thought Sephiroth as he knew that there was little chance of being allowed to stay longer. Truth was, he had done what he could to extend these talks as long as he could. But time, it seems, he run out.

"There is just one other matter we should deal with before you and your group leave though" said Danzo as he himself stood up.

"And what would that be, lord Oumono?" asked Sephiroth.

Danzo's response was to make a slight motion with his hand. Immediately, Sephiroth knew what was happening, but decided to let it as the two men directly behind him came up and grabbed his arms and pinned them to his back.

"What is the meaning of this outrage?" shouts Sephiroth, even though he could have escaped easily; but chose to let it happen anyways to see where this goes.

Danzo walks around the desk to stand before Sephiroth and says "Now, you will tell me the real reason behind your coming here."

"I already told you. Our king wanted to establish trade between our two continents" replied Sephiroth.

"Do you take me for a fool? Said Danzo as he reached up and pulled the bandages from covering his right eye, revealing a bloodshot and veiny Sharingan into view.

"I'll ask you again, why are you really here for?" said Danzo coldly.

Sephiroth just smiles as he says "I see, that explains what I was sensing earlier. So tell me, LORD Oumono. Did you use this power to usurp control from the Hokage? Did you use it to order the murders of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga?"

Danzo was obviously taken aback by this. It was surprising enough that this outsider was seemingly resisting his mind control. But the fact he knew of the Jinchurriki and the fallen heiress of the Hyuga clan who had turned herself into a demon's whore (in Danzo's eyes) was what really shocked him.

Danzo then looks at the third man and says "Take him to see Ibiki. He'll get this man to talk about all his secrets."

"And I'm assuming any ninja from the old order are currently under your control now too?" adds Sephiroth as they start to drag him off.

"Tell Ibiki to not hold back. I want his mind before the day is over" said Danzo, who then turns to return to his desk.

Just as the ninja and Sephiroth start to leave the room, Danzo adds "Also, once you've delivered this one, find Sai and have him bring those kids back. We'll see if they are as resistant to my eye as their master is."

As Sephiroth was led down the hall, hands bound behind his back. He decided to let this play out for the moment. This would be a good way to gather more intel. And about his students safety? He just hoped that they would be alright themselves.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Ayame and her father had just finished binding Sai's arms and legs with ninja wire, then turn to look at the four young KNIGHTS. "OK, will you tell me how you know about that little secret? Only three people knew about that little plan of mine. Me, my daughter, and are best customer..." said Teuchi.

"And Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"How do you know that name?" asked Ayame.

"How? It's the name I was given when I was born after all" said Naruto as he made a hand sign and transformed into his real form. "So of course I would know it."

"Naruto? It can't be..." said a stunned Ayame.

"But how, you're dead? We were at your funeral; saw your body" adds Teuchi.

"I don't know what happened, honestly. But it's obvious that the body you saw was fake. Ninja's are all about deception and trickery and whoever attacked us could have easily planted fake bodies to replace me and Hinata" said Naruto.

Hinata also uses a transformation jutsu to retake her true form. She then holds the bands she and Naruto were wearing to show Ayame and Teuchi and says "These devices are hiding are real selves, so we needed to use a transformation jutsu to return to normal. If we takes these off, we'll lose our disguises"

"Please, believe us" asked Naruto.

Teuchi and Ayame looked at each other before Ayame asked "If you're really Naruto, tell me this. How many bowls of ramen did you usually eat? And when do you plan on paying off your tab?"

Naruto grins before saying "On a good day, fifteen bowls of ramen in one sitting. And what tab? I was smart enough to sucker Iruka-sensei into paying for me."

Teuchi laughs before saying "Yup, your Naruto alright. So tell me kid, just what the hell happened?"

Naruto looks at Hinata, both of them blushing a little before he looks back and says "We were assigned a mission to find this bug called the Bikochu. After traveling for most of the day, me and Hinata made camp and the following morning we were attack and killed. Or at least, we thought we were going to die."

Hinata was glad Naruto left out the part about the amazing sex they had that night. She then continues the story and says "We both woke up and found ourselves on another continent with no memories of who we were or our past beyond our first names. We, by a stroke of luck, were reunited when we joined KNIGHT along with our friends here and we regained our memories during a mission."

"After that, our teacher and us were given permission to come here to learn about what really happened to us and hopefully learn about how we ended up where we did" finish's Naruto.

"That's quite a story, but I've heard weirder in my life" said Teuchi.

Ayame nods, then looks at their quiet friends and asked "And what about you two? What are your names?"

"Names Roxas. I guess you can say I'm Naruto's adopted brother seeing as my family found and took him in."

"I'm Namine and I...um...me and Roxas...well (blush)."

Ayame giggles at Namine's shyness before looking back at Naruto and ask "So, what happens now?"

"We need to look around the village. Maybe we can learn something about what really happened" said Naruto.

"But what can you possibly learn? I mean, where would you even start to look?" asked Ayame.

"Maybe their graves would be a good place. Seeing what was really buried could be helpful" said Teuchi.

"That's one idea, but I doubt that will help us all that much" said Naruto as he thought about it.

"What about my family. Are they still in the village?" asked Hinata.

"The Hyuga? Yeah, their still here..." said Ayame, not sure about what she could say to them.

Hinata caught her hesitation and was about to ask about that when Naruto says "I guess it will do for now. Any other ideas?"

"We can do some looking around ourselves. See what it is we can find and then we all meet back here in a few hours" said Teuchi.

"But isn't that dangerous? If that Danzo man learns about any of this, won't that place you all in danger?" asked Namine.

"Don't you worry about that. We've been thinking of leaving the village for a while now. After all, being double agents in this village is becoming way to risky" said Ayame.

"Wait, are you saying you guys are spies?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, for the secret alliance of Shinobi. We've been gathering as much information as we could on Danzo and his regime for an eventual attack on the village to liberate it. But the information has been drying up for a while now, so leaving would be a good idea" said Teuchi.

"The Alliance of Shinobi? Mind filling us in?" asked Naruto.

"After Danzo came to power, some of our more powerful ninja and families didn't trust Danzo and his rule. This led to a civil war within the village that left a lot of people dead. Fine ninja like Shikaku Nara, Choza Akamichi, and Inochi Yaminaka were killed during the conflict. During all the turmoil, the younger generation were taken from the village through an underground passage. They then joined up with the survivors of the Sand Village and made their way to Iron Country; joining them as a secret force" explained Teuchi.

"So, you mean Sakura and Kiba and Shikamaru and the others are still alive?" asked Naruto excitedly.

Hinata looked at them with hope in her eyes as well.

"Yes, well...all except for Sakura that is" said Ayame.

"Wait, you aren't saying Sakura's dead?" asked Naruto.

"Honestly, we don't know for sure. She took your death pretty hard and after lady Tsunade left the village with Shizune, Sakura also left. Many think she went to join up with Tsunade. But some think...she might have gone to find Sasuke...and join him" said Ayame.

Naruto didn't respond to this; he just looked away as Hinata walked up and gave him a one handed hug for comfort.

Once he had regained his composure, Naruto says "We'll have to deal with that question another time. Right now, we need to focus on the here and now. Master Sephiroth won't be able to buy us much time here, so we need to make the most of what we got."

Teuchi nods and says "Agreed, follow me."

"Hey, what about that guy?" asked Roxas as he pointed at Sai.

"He'll be fine. We gave him a rather potent drug that will keep him under for a few hours. And even if he does wake up, he won't be getting out of that. And I betting my skills as a retired ninja" said Teuchi.

Naruto grins and says "Get out, old man. I never knew you were a ninja once."

"You'd be surprised by what you don't know about me, kid" said Teuchi as he gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"We still have an issue with this man's memory though. Unless we do a memory replacement jutsu on him, he will reveal what happened and about us drugging him" says Ayame.

Namine smiles and says "Don't worry about that. Once we get back, I'll use my powers to fix that little problem."

"Good" said Naruto as he looked at her.

"Alright then, follow me kids" said Teuchi as he led his daughter and the others through the back door.

**YT**

Once they had snuck out from the back of the ramen shop, the four KNIGHT'S broke from Teuchi and Ayame and quickly made their way to the village burial site. Seeing as Roxas and Namine didn't have ninja like acrobatic abilities, meaning they didn't have super human jumping skills, the stayed moving across the ground in the shadows.

It took a little longer than they liked, seeing as they had to take the long way around to avoid guards, but they finally arrived at the grave site. Both Naruto and Hinata were shocked to see that it was almost five times bigger than what it had been when they had last been in the village.

"So, were should we begin looking for your graves?" asked Roxas.

"Leave it to me; Byakugan" said Hinata as she made a hand sign.

As her vision covered the whole of the area, she saw additional names that filled her with sorrow. It seemed many good people had died and all because of Danzo. There was no way that they could leave the village without doing something about him.

"There, I found them" said Hinata as she led them to the upper left section.

They soon were standing before the two graves, which were side by side. It made them feel good, in a morbid kind of way, to have been buried side by side.

"Here lies Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Leaf" read Roxas before looking at the other grave and said "Here lies Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki, loving wife of Naruto Uzumaki. Wait, you guys are married?"

"No, we didn't have enough time for any of that" said Naruto.

"Our autopsy. Whoever examined our bodies must have discovered I wasn't a virgin. They may have also discovered Naruto DNA inside my womb. By clan laws, I would be seen as his wife for this act and would have been buried as such" said Hinata.

"Really, I didn't know that. How come you never told me?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushes and says "It kind of slipped my mind. After all, we had other things on our minds that night. And the following morning, well..."

Naruto nods, then says "As...disturbing as this is,you better check the insides of the graves."

"Right" said Hinata as she reactivates her Byakugan and examines the coffins.

"I can see two bodies that are in the process of decomposing. The one in my coffin is wearing the traditional Hyuga clan burial robes. The one in yours...is also wearing a clan burial robe. But it's not Hyuga. I don't recognize the design, but it does have your spiral shape on it" said Hinata.

"Hey bro, did you come from a clan?" asked Roxas.

"Not that I'm aware of. Maybe granny Tsunade adopted me into the Senju clan, but replaced the Senju clan symbol with my spiral crest symbol. Besides, if I did have a clan I belonged to, I'm sure old man Hokage would have told me before he died" said Naruto.

"Who do you think these people are that are buried here?" asked Namine.

Hinata deactivates her Byakugan and says "The bodies are already to decomposed to be sure. But the boy has the same hair color as Naruto and the girl has my hair color. I can only assume they found bodies that looked similar to us and some cosmetic surgery was done to fool everyone."

"But here's the scary thought. Were these two already dead before us, or did Danzo kill them to fake our deaths?" wondered Naruto aloud.

"I hate to ask this, but can we really be sure Danzo did this and not miss Tsunade? Maybe you guys were still alive or she managed to revive you, but had fakes done up to fool everyone before taking you guys away from all of this. Maybe she even did something to your memories as well" asked Roxas.

"The first part I can see happening. But why would she erase our memories and why separate us as well?" asked Naruto, both to Roxas and to himself.

"It seems that even though we get a few answers, we only find ourselves getting even more back in return" said Hinata.

"Guys, I think we may have company" said Namine without warning.

They quickly turn their attention to the entrance of the burial site and indeed hear the sound of foot steps approaching. Moving quickly, Naruto and Hinata duck down behind some large grave stones while Roxas takes Namine by her hand and they hide behind some large bushes.

After a moment, two people appear. The first is a young girl of ten with long brown hair and was wearing a simple kimono. Next to her was an imposing man, both tall and well built, who had a large sword on his back.

"Hanabi?" said Hinata quietly to herself, though Naruto heard her.

'Hanabi? Hinata's sister?' thought Naruto.

Hanabi and the man came to a stop before Hinata's grave and the man says "Hurry up and make this quick. It looks like we may have a storm coming in from the looks of those clouds and I don't want to be caught in any rains because of you."

"Yes sir" said Hanabi in a quiet and defeated tone that cut into Hinata's heart.

Hanabi then bends down and places the flowers she was holding onto her sister's grave. She then presses her hands together in prayer as she closes her eyes and bows her head.

"Hurry it up girl. Don't waste my time praying for this whore" said the man.

In a flash, Hanabi is back on her feet, a slap aimed at the man's face. But the hit never connects as the man easily blocks it, then sends a hard punch into Hanabi's jaw, knocking her back to the ground with a bloody lip.

"Know your place little girl. Lord Danzo may have decreed that you are not to be killed. But he didn't say you couldn't be disciplined if you got aggressive" said the man.

"Do you think I care about what you do to me? I won't let anyone dishonor my sister by calling her a whore or any other offensive name. Just you wait, one day you and your bastard lord will pay for what you have done to the village" spat back Hanabi.

"It seems you need to be reminded of just what your place here is" said the man as he cracked his knuckles and readies himself to beat this young girl till she was black, blue, and very bloody.

"Think again" says Naruto as he and the others surround the man.

Roxas has his twin swords aimed at the man's knees. Naruto has his blade aimed at the man's heart. Hinata has her's pressed against the man's throat. And Namine has her staff out and ready as she comes to stand between the man and Hanabi.

"What the hell...?" says the man as he goes to grab his sword.

"This is for hitting my sister" said Hinata in a cold voice as she slices the man's head off with a single motion.

'Damn, I never knew Hinata had it in her' thought an impressed and slightly scared Naruto.

Hanabi's eyes are wide with shock as her guard topples back dead, then looks at the four people who had just saved her and ask "Who...who are you guys?"

"We're members of KNIGHT from the kingdom of Rastara" said Namine.

"KNIGHT? Rastara?" said Hanabi as she looks them over. She then remembers the red haired girl had called her sister and ask "You, why did you call me sister?"

No longer caring about being secretive, Hinata pulls off her holo-band and returns to looking like her true self. "Because I am, little sister."

"Hinata?" said a stunned Hanabi.

Hinata nods and smiles warmly before saying "I'm not a ghost or a trick. It's really me, little sister."

The next thing Hinata knows is Hanabi practically jumping her and hugging her tighter than she had ever thought possible. Hanabi shakes as she cries uncontrollably and Hinata also begins to cry as she returns her sister's hug. Naruto, Roxas, and Namine just stand off to the side and smile at the two sisters.

"I thought you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead" cried Hanabi as she prayed that this was real and not a cruel trick.

"I know and I'm sorry. But a lot a things happened and...well...I'm here now, sister" said Hinata in a comforting tone.

After a few minutes, Hanabi pulls away and wipes away her tears and ask "Where have you been all this time? What happened to you? And what about that Naruto guy who raped you?"

"WHAT? I didn't rape her. If anything, she seduced me" shouts Naruto as Namine and Roxas laugh.

"Funny, you didn't put up a fight when I seduced you" said Hinata with a giggle.

"I know, I just had to say it" said Hanabi who was laughing as well. "But really, what happened to you two?"

"It's a long story, little sister. And we don't have much time left to us so listen as best you can" said Hinata, earning a nod from Hanabi in return.

(with Sephiroth)

Sephiroth found himself sitting in a steel chair, position at the center of a pitch black colored room with a single light shining down on him; a very bright light that was practically blinding. His arms were strapped behind him and his legs to metal chains attached to the ground.

"So, are we ready to talk yet?" asked Ibiki as he walked into view.

Sephiroth smiles and says "Is this your idea of torture? Just leaving me in a room like this alone for a few hours. No offense, but our orders doctor is scary than this."

"Funny, but not important. All of this was merely meant to give you a chance to think about your situation. And seeing as you still refuse to play nice, I'll have to get my hands dirty" said Ibiki.

He then reaches into the darkness and pulls up a cart that all manner of tools resting on it. Some of these tools had a disturbing look about them and some were just plane sick looking. Ibiki picks up a rather nasty looking tool, then brings it in close to give Sephiroth a very good look of it.

"I was willing to place nice. But now, it's time to stop playing and time to start talking" said Ibiki in a cold voice.

(with the others)

"I see. So that's what happened to you both" said Hanabi as she took a moment to let what Hinata had told her to sink in and process within her mind.

"That's what we know for a fact happened to us. There's still so much more that we're unsure of though" said Hinata.

Hanabi looks at her and nods before asking "So, what happens now?"

"Now, we return to Ichiraku's and await our friends return and see what they found. Then we'll have Namine use her powers on the Sai guy, have him return us to our teacher and leave here. I doubt we'll be learning anything more about what happened to us if we stay" said Naruto, earning a nod from Hinata.

"Then what, bro? We head back home and start looking for this Tsunade woman?" asked Roxas.

"Not much else we can do beyond that. I'm still unsure if granny Tsunade is responsible for us being alive now, seeing as we had our memories erased and were split up. But if nothing else, maybe she can answer a few questions we still have unanswered" said Naruto.

"I want to go with you" said Hanabi as she looked at her sister.

"I know and you can. There's no way I'm leaving you here in this place where you are a prisoner" said Hinata as she hugged her sister again.

"But how will we get her out with us? I seriously doubt we can trick Danzo or his guard into thinking that there were FIVE of us instead of four" asked Namine.

"That's true..." said Roxas as he scratched his head.

"Teuchi and Ayame. They said they were going to be sneaking out of the village now that they didn't have a reason to stick around and because their spy work was yielding to little results now while the risk was increasing. We can leave Hanabi with them so she can sneak away with them. Then once we leave the village, we can meet up and Hanabi can come back with us to Rastara" said Naruto.

At first, Hanabi wanted to argue against this. But she was a smart enough girl to know that this was the only solution to the escape issue. They could leave because they were seen as outsiders. But she was a prisoner here and if she was with them, then it would cause trouble and put her sister in danger.

"Sister, what about your desquise? You removed that band in order to show me your face. How will you stay hidden now?" asked Hanabi.

"I still have the transformation jutsu. I'll just have to be careful about not letting myself revert to normal" said Hinata.

"Guys, we better go. I doubt master Sephiroth we'll be able to buy as much more time" said Roxas.

The others nod as they begin to walk. Hinata sends up a transformation jutsu to make herself again look like the former KNIGHT from the past; Kallen Kozuki.

"Hanabi, what happened to our clan? I doubt father would have allowed you to be treated like this" asked Hinata as they walked towards the entrance of the burial ground.

Hanabi hesitates for a moment, then says "Hinata...sister, father is dead."

Hinata stops cold before turning to her sister and grabbing her by the shoulders and ask "When, how?"

"It was during the rebellion to retake the village from Danzo. As the other families loyal to the old order rose up to retake the village, ours did as well. But when things began to look bleak, several members from the Branch Family were order to take all the children away from the village along with the kids of the other families. I know your teammates were among the ones who were to escape. But Danzo had his men sneak into the compound and had me captured. I found myself powerless to defend and protect myself from these men of Root. Father came to my rescue and engaged Danzo in battle. During the fight, father had thought he had killed Danzo with a blow to his heart. But somehow, Danzo survived and caught father off guard with a fatal blow of his own. Neji tried to save me, but he lost his left eye in that battle and was going to be killed. But I made him leave me, telling him that they won't kill me, just hold me as a hostage as I would be more useful to them alive than dead. And this would give him a chance to return one day and save me. The rest is history" said Hanabi.

"...Father..." said Hinata sadly as she allowed some tears to escape her eyes.

After a moment, she wiped the sleeve of her black jacket over her eyes, then looks back at the others and says "Let's go. We need to get back to master Sephiroth."

As they continued walked, Naruto became worried. Though he could understand what Hinata must be feeling. He just hoped she didn't do what he feared she might be thinking about doing.

**NY**

Ibiki's body collapsed to the ground as Sephiroth wiped the blood from his blade. He then walks over and kneels down beside Ibiki's body and examines it. 'Good, he isn't dead. But he'll likely have one hell of a scar from that blow. Though I guess he won't mind seeing as he's covered in them.'

Sephiroth had chosen to not kill Ibiki because he believed that Ibiki was also a puppet of Danzo and was being controlled by what ever odd power he had. Sephiroth hadn't learned anything useful himself, not that it mattered now. Right now, he needed to find his students and leave this place.

By force if necessary.

(Ichiraku's)

Teuchi and Ayame were awaiting them upon their return and were surprised to see Hanabi with them. After explaining Hanabi's presence, Naruto then asked "So, did you guys find anything?"

"Only that it was under Danzo's order, not Tsunade's, that sent those men after you two years ago. It's even possible that they may have been ROOT agents in desquise too" said Ayame.

"But how did Danzo get the official seal of the Hokage? Did he fake it somehow?" asked Hinata.

"Unlikely, but not impossible. But considering how easily he managed to come into power with so little resistance from the masses had led me to believe he was able to gain control of the populace somehow. If that's true, then he likely had control of Tsunade to some degree to" said Teuchi.

"Guys, where's the Sai person?" asked Namine suddenly.

They all turned to where Sai had been left and found him missing.

"Oh, that can't be good" said Naruto, stating the obvious.

"He must have woke up while we were gone" said Roxas.

"But how? Father had him tied up well enough, right?" asked Ayame as she looked at her father.

"Yes, he should still be here even if he had awaken...wait, damn it. I was careless" said Teuchi.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"That Sai; he must have been a ROOT agent in desquise. I should have bound him more. And if he is ROOT, then it's possible he might have been awake the whole time and listened to out talk before" said Teuchi as he cursed his foolishness.

"He's likely returned to his master. So, what now?" asked Ayame.

"If he heard everything, then it won't be long till we have company. I've suspected the Danzo knew that there were spies in the village, but didn't know who. But it's safe to say that he knows now" said Teuchi, who then looks at everyone and says "It's time we leave this village."

"That may be a really good idea" said Naruto as he heard a faint sound coming from outside.

"Damn, their already here" said Teuchi.

"Hanabi, I want you to go with them" said Hinata suddenly.

Hanabi looks back at her sister and says "What? No! I don't want to, I want to stay with you Hinata."

"I know Hanabi, I know. I want to stay with you too. But the four of us can't leave without master Sephiroth. Plus, we can buy the three of you time to make your escape" said Hinata as she placed her hand lovingly against Hanabi's cheek.

"But I..." said Hanabi, but relents as she see her sister face. "Alright, I understand. But, will I see you again?"

Hinata hugs her sister and says "Of course you will, I swear it. Depending on how things go, it may take a while though. But I swear that we'll see each other again."

"OK, then I'll go. Besides, someone has to tell Neji and the others that you guys are alive" said Hanabi.

"Lady Hanabi, we need to go...NOW" said Ayame, hating herself for breaking up this moment between the sisters, but knew that she needed to say it.

Hanabi nods and though she starts to move away, she does hold Hinata's hand for as long as they can both hang on before being broken away from each other. Within moments, Hanabi and the Ichiraku's disappear into the back of the store and leave the four KNIGHT's to do what they need to do.

"Well, should we wait for them to come inside?" asked Roxas.

"We could, but we won't. I hate waiting on things to happen personally" said Naruto as he calls forth his Spiral Sun sword.

Hinata nods as Fox Heart appears in hand. "Let's take this fight to them and hope master notices."

Roxas sighs, but smiles as Oathkeeper and Oblivion appear in his hands. He then looks at Namine and says "Stay close to me."

Namine nods as she calls forth Memory Chain and says "Same to you."

"Let's do this" said Naruto as they step forward and exit the shop to a crowd of ninja that quickly surrounded them.

"We will give you a chance to surrender before we attack" said Sai as he appears before them.

Naruto removes his band and returns to his true form and says "Sorry, but no can do."

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Danzo as he comes into view. "I must admit that I am surprised to see you alive. After all, your body was positively identified when it was brought back."

"Danzo" shouts Hinata as she charges at him and tries to run him through with her blade.

Danzo uses his cane and knocks her attack off before bringing it around and knocks her back, breaking her transformation in the process. He looks at her and says "Hiashi's eldest? So, you are alive as well. Most curious indeed. Tell me, is Tsunade behind this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Naruto, though that's what they wanted to know themselves.

"It doesn't matter. So, I take it you won't surrender?" asked Danzo.

"Do you need to ask?" asked Roxas.

"No, I guess not" said Danzo in a not caring voice. "Very well then. Men, you may...urk..."

His speech is stopped followed by him coughing up blood. Everyone turns and sees Sephiroth standing behind him, his Masamune stabbing Danzo in his back and through his heart all the way to the other side.

"You let you guard down, lord Oumono" said Sephiroth as he pulls his sword out and watches Danzo collapse to the ground, dead.

"Are you alright?" asked Sephiroth as he looked to his team.

"5 by 5" said Naruto as he gave him a thumbs up.

Sephiroth smiled for a second before he realized something. None of Danzo's men were making a move against them. Why? Surely they would want to avenge their leader. Or, did his death break the control he had over them?

"I'm afraid none of you are alright" said Danzo who suddenly appeared behind Sephiroth, a sword in hand that is aimed to kill the KNIGHT captain.

Sephiroth manages to dodge it just barely by jumping away and landing beside his team, who quickly form around him in defense.

"How are you still alive?" asked Sephiroth.

"Why do you assume that you killed me to begin with? Why do you think that you even hit me before hand?" asked Danzo.

Sephiroth didn't like this. This Danzo already had some power to control others and it was likely the J-cells that protect him from the effects. But it seemed he could also fool the senses somehow. Despite his belief in both his own skill and that of his students, he knew it would be a fools errand to fight an opponent with this kind of power without at least knowing what the power was, let alone how to get around it.

"What now, master Sephiroth?" asked Namine.

"We have no choice but to retreat. We'll return one day and deal with this issue, I promise" said Sephiroth as he reaches into his coat.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you leave?" asked Danzo.

"Who said you had a choice?" asked Sephiroth before pulling out two stones.

The first one glows as he chucks it into the air where it forms a seal and summons forth a massive horn beast who's body was made of pure fire. The creature lands before them and Sephiroth says "Ifrit, buy us some time to escape."

The flaming demon roars before launching itself into the gathered ninja. Then, Sephiroth activates the second stone, making the five of them fade into an X-Zone portal, reappearing a few miles outside the village.

"What the heck was that?" asked Roxas as the portal faded away.

"X-Zone. A special warp portal that Washu created that can help us escape tight spots. It's not perfect though as we can only be warped about 5 miles in any given directed. I used it to get us as close to Wave as we could" said Sephiroth.

"And what about that Eidolon?" asked Namine.

"So, you know about Eidolons? It'll buy us as much time as it can so we better move" said Sephiroth.

"What's an Eidolon?" asked Naruto.

"It's like the Summon Beings you have over here. We members of KNIGHT can summon them by using a special crystal. Now, we better get going" said Sephiroth.

As they move quickly down the path, Roxas looks at Hinata and ask "So, what about Hanabi?"

"I'll see here again, I know it. We'll be back one day and then, we'll stop Danzo, save the village, and avenge everyone who's life he's ruined" said Hinata.

Sephiroth looks at her and says "It seems you learned something after all."

"We'll tell you about it once we're on our way back to Rastara" said Naruto, earning a nod from Sephiroth.

It wasn't long before they were back in Wave and on the ship, heading home. By now, the Ifrit crystal had regained its glow, meaning that it had incurred enough damage in the fight to have returned it its realm. They knew Danzo would likely send assassin's after them and they would deal with that when it comes to them. But for now, they took a moment to enjoy the calm before the coming storm.

**Impulse 10: Next Impulse**

(epilogue)

Night had fallen over the Hidden Leaf and its citizens were busy repairing the damage that had been done by that flaming demon. Danzo had ordered his men to focus on repairs first and foremost so as to insure that they would be ready for an attack from any enemies who learned of this incident.

Once this was done, he would select his best men to go after Naruto, Hinata, and their friends and kill them as well as obtain any useful technologies from this KNIGHT order. He knew he had time seeing as he knew where to look for them. And he was a patient man; he could wait.

"Lord Oumono, we have another situation" said Sai as he appeared before Danzo.

"What is it now?" asked Danzo as he got up from his chair.

"An known intruder has entered the village and is standing outside the tower. We have him surrounded, but I felt you would want to see him before we take action" said Sai.

"Very well" said Danzo as he followed Sai down to the entrance.

The man who was surrounded by his men was wearing white and light blue colored close. He was tall with blue hair. The color of his eyes was hard to tell behind his bright orange colored shades over his eyes and the scarf he was wearing was waving in the wind.

"Tell me, who are you?" asked Danzo.

"Hmm, this is rather nerve racking. I had heard the Hidden Leaf was a rather friendly place. But the truth seems to be the opposite" said the man as he looked around.

Danzo sighs and says "Take him to be interrogated. I have no time to waste on matters such as this."

One ninja goes to grab the mystery man, but in a flash of motion, a gun like weapon with a long barrel and a blade appear and the man strikes down the ninja. Several more come at him, making the man shoot them all with deadly accuracy.

"Would it hurt to say please before making me do anything?" asked the man.

Danzo simply makes a motion with his hand and the other gathered ninja all rush the man at once.

"I guess we can't avoid this, I see. Oh well, I was planning to do this anyway" said man as he brings his hand to his face, making a series of glowing seals appear across his body.

Ovan smiles as he says "Come forth my rebirth; Corbenik."

_**to be continued in **_**Impulse...Next**

_**coming 2011 to **_

author's note: Well, this was the FINAL chapter of the first Impulse series. But as the above said, next year will see Impulse...Next, a new ten chapter series that will continue were this series leaves off with all new stories and adventures for the One Winged.

So, what can you expect to happen? I can't reveal everything about the next ten chapters...besides this that is...

_While Maze puts KNIGHT's information gathering power to use in locating Tsunade, team One Winged is sent on a new mission to the Destiny Island archipelago to oversee security on a mystical mirror of unknown origin. Joining them on this mission is back up from the Warriors guild while the Magic guild sends it's own team to examine the mirror and learn its secrets. But, it would seem the mirror has it's own plan for everyone of them. What will happen? In 2011, you will know..._

_When in 2011? Not sure; whenever I get the impulse to right it I guess... I'll let you all know when I decide, so keep checking in with my other stories._

Till then, have fun.


End file.
